<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Bucky is the Amnesiac Prince and Tony Orchestrates his Family Reunion by cole90210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928001">The One Where Bucky is the Amnesiac Prince and Tony Orchestrates his Family Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole90210/pseuds/cole90210'>cole90210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not-so-Grimm: Avengers Fairytale AUs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 &amp; Broadway) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Amnesia, Dog Companion, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole90210/pseuds/cole90210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was Revolution that left behind a boy with no memory and a playboy with no money and no future. There’s a con based on a lie that isn’t actually a lie, a love-hate relationship that’s more love, exploring of sexuality and a happy reunion at the end. Anastasia AU, Tony x Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not-so-Grimm: Avengers Fairytale AUs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~1916, Imperial Russia~</p><p>The opulent room was bright lit, the lights dancing across the gold accents that decorated the walls and the thousands of crystals that hung from chandeliers. Hundreds of guests, dressed in their finest clothes, laughed and danced across the ballroom, indulging in the expensive wine and liquor more than the gourmet appetisers laid out.</p><p>James watched on, unimpressed by how boring adults could manage to be while partying. He tugged on his coat, wishing he could take it off – these high collared necks were stupid and suffocating.</p><p>“Stop fidgeting.” Steve told him, speaking from the corner of his mouth while his expression was still schooled into the calm and proper façade of a well-behaved prince.</p><p>James rolled his eyes. “It’s bad enough I have to sit here and be bored, why should I also suffer the indignity of being uncomfortable?”</p><p>Finally Steve broke, rolling his eyes at James’ dramatics.</p><p>“Let’s do something fun. I heard that the punch at the far end of the hall usually ends up with the most vodka in it.” James bounced more eagerly on his heels now, the possibility of finding trouble with his brother giving him new energy.</p><p>“You want to get <em>drunk</em>?” Steve asked disapprovingly.</p><p>“What, you’d rather stand up here and just watch everyone except us have fun?”</p><p>“We have a duty as princes-“</p><p>James rolled his eyes. “You were so much more fun before you started official duties.”</p><p>Though Steve was only fourteen, as the crown prince he had a sense of duty a mile long. Their father had taken him aside months ago for a big talk about what he and the country expected of Steve. Ever since, it was like he had a pole shoved up his-</p><p>“I’m not going to-“</p><p>“Have any fun?” a female voice cut in.</p><p>Both the boys turned to face their cousin Natasha. She had always had a way of moving silently that James could not master, no matter how much he tried. He complained she had more time to perfect the skill, being five years older than him at eighteen, but she would only smirk and tell him that he was too clumsy footed to ever match her for stealth.</p><p>“This is a party and you two look positively miserable standing up here like a couple of statues.” She noted.</p><p>“Blame Steven. He’s holding me hostage to princely nonsense instead of letting me seek out anything entertaining.”</p><p>“<em>Dyelat’ iz mukhi slona</em>…” Natasha muttered, a common accusation for James’ dramatic nature.</p><p>“Allow him his fun <em>dvoyurodnaya sestra. </em>Come dance with me.” Natasha said to Steve, not allowing him a chance to reply before she hooked her elbow through his arm and led him toward the dance floor, throwing a wink at James over her shoulder.  </p><p>“Don’t do anything stupid.” Was the last thing Steve could hiss at him before he was too far away to do anything but yell back at his brother, which he would never do in public.</p><p>James was already grinning and charting his path to fun. He slipped down the great hall by hugging the wall, passing unnoticed behind the backs of most of the guests and the odd family member.</p><p>He made it to the other end of the hall where he could already see people being less well-behaved than those in the brightly lit centre overseen by the thrones on the grand staircase. In one of the shadows he could see a man and woman in a close embrace, him whispering something in her ear before running his lips down her bared neck.</p><p>James’ cheeks turned pink but still he grinned, shifting his focus to a nearby punch bowl. He scooped himself a generous amount of the red liquid into one of the waiting glasses. He took a large gulp, immediately regretting it when the sharp, burning taste of alcohol made him choke. He forced himself to swallow the mouthful even as his eyes watered, but he could not help the coughing fit that followed.</p><p>“You might want to slow down there champ.”</p><p>James turned to see the source of the voice through blurry eyes, trying to catch his breath and not seem so childish in the face of scrutiny.</p><p>He felt his burgeoning blush of mortification deepen as he realised it was Anthony Stark that had spoken, the young, somewhat wild but absolutely <em>gorgeous</em> son of Howard Stark, one of his father’s favourites in the Imperial Court.</p><p>James had seen him before – he thought it was impossible for anyone’s eyes not to stray to the dark-haired young man when he was in the room. He had a reputation as a party lover, very popular with the ladies and also with the young men if rumours were to be believed – not that James got to hear much in the way of salacious gossip (much to his chagrin, at least, where it involved Anthony). But for all his joking, flirty nature, he was also known to deliver the odd verbal lashing to certain members of the court he did not care for, his wit and words sharpened even further after receiving early admittance to university.</p><p>Altogether he was a very appealing but intimidating figure to young James, and he couldn’t decide if he was excited that he had finally caught the attention of the man, or appalled that it had happened this way.</p><p>“Uh yeah, I guess it went down wrong…” James forced out in a graveled voice, wanting desperately to take another drink to soothe this raw throat but not wanting to start the cycle of humiliating choking all over again in front of Anthony.</p><p>Anthony’s dark eyes glittered with amusement as he took in James, refilling his own cup and swigging it back without a problem.</p><p>He broke eye contact after a moment, reaching out to touch the back of a young, attractive server James had not even noticed passing.</p><p>“Darling, would you mind terribly fetching me some water?” he asked with a debonair smile.</p><p>The young women flushed under the attention (much more attractively than James, he noted somewhat bitterly) before dipping her head in a nod and scurrying away.</p><p>“Far be it from me to tell someone how to live, certainly my youthful indiscretions would not hold up under scrutiny… But wouldn’t you say you’re a touch young for this kind of <em>refreshment</em> Your Highness?” Anthony asked him with a smile.</p><p>He couldn’t figure out if he was being mocked or tentatively disciplined, but either way he did not like it.</p><p>“I would say that punch is appropriate for all ages.” He shot back.</p><p>“Ah, and were they out of punch up where the civilised folk twirl about under the stern supervision of your prematurely grim brother?” the smile and wink Anthony shot him made butterflies erupt anew in his stomach, and he interpreted his words as a conspiratorial joke rather than an insult toward Steve.</p><p>James broke into a smile and huffed a laugh. “I thought perhaps more interesting things may be happening elsewhere. These things can be quite dull when you have to be among the well-behaved…”</p><p>He took a deep breath, summoning all his bravery to say: “I was hoping to find some drink and maybe some company that would turn the night around.”</p><p>Anthony laughed warmly. “You’re gutsy kid, I like it.”</p><p>At that point the server returned, standing closer than was proper to the man as she handed him a tall glass of water. Anthony took it with a charming smile, resting his other hand on the woman’s trim waist.</p><p>“Here you go,” he said, handing the water over to James who took it gratefully. “Maybe in a few years time you come find me at another one of these things – I’d love to see what kind of damage you could do.”</p><p>He sent one last wink at the teenager before leaning in to whisper something in the server’s ear, causing her to giggle and allow him to lead her off towards the doors.</p><p>James watched as they were swallowed by the crowd, taking a sip of his water.</p><p>Anthony knew who he was, had smiled and laughed and not outright dismissed him because of his youth or awkwardness.</p><p>He could wait a few years to try again, also eager to see what kind of fun they could have together.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>James’ heart was thundering in his chest as he shoved the contents of his lock box roughly into his coat pockets, a mix of sentimental keepsakes and valuable pieces of jewellery. He took one last darting look around the room, too frightened to really take anything in but knowing this was the last time he would ever see it.</p><p>The door burst open.</p><p>“James! There’s no time, we have to go-“ he dashed over to Steve’s side, his brother wrapping a tight, bruising grip around his arm as he pulled him into the hallway. They were not alone in the corridor – he could see Father standing at the end, ushering them to follow him down the right turn at the end of the hallway. Staff bustled around them and their uncle brushed roughly passed his shoulder holding a suitcase.</p><p>As they reached the hallway the Tsar had turned down, there was a loud shattering sound followed by a scream that sounded chillingly like their Aunt. The boys saw a glow from what must have been a fire and then the sound of heavy footsteps and more shouting.</p><p>James made to run down the corridor, knowing it must be members of his family mixed with the revolutionaries that were storming their home. Steve’s grip stopped him.</p><p>“No, this way.”</p><p>He turned horrified to his brother, seeing the grim, determined look on his face.</p><p>“But they need us-“</p><p>“There’s nothing we can do. My job is to get you out safely.” He gritted out, his expression pained.</p><p>James allowed himself to be tugged to the left and just as they were about to scurry down a staircase, they heard a sharp whistle behind them. They swung around to see a shock of red hair and a pale, frightened face.</p><p>Natasha gestured them frantically to her where she was… hanging out of a wall?</p><p>The servants’ corridors! Of course, they were hidden in the walls and the safest way for them to get out of the palace, hopefully undetected.</p><p>The sound of their heavy breathing and thudding footsteps was the only noise they dared make as they scurried downwards, trying to find an exit onto the grounds without alerting any of the angry voices they occasionally heard echoing on the other side of the wall.</p><p>Finally, they burst out into the dark, freezing night with relief. They ran across the snowy grounds, Steve giving both James and Natasha a boost to climb the fence before following them.</p><p>They paused there for a moment, looking back at the palace – their home. The top floors of the east wing were ablaze and the main entrance was a fray of bodies running in an out, enemies indistinguishable from friends and family.</p><p>“This is wrong.” James whispered brokenly. “How could anyone do this?”</p><p>“They’re very angry, and when angry men come together, bad things happen.” Is all Natasha would say, though he saw tears shining in her eyes.</p><p>“Come on, we have to keep moving.” Steve insisted.</p><p>“But what about-“</p><p>“We need to get somewhere safe. We’ll worry about finding everyone else later.” Steve insisted, tugging them both forward until they all took up a jog.</p><p>Panting, the three of them ran through the crows at the train station.</p><p>“There!” Steve called, gesturing them to a departing train.</p><p>The three put on as much speed as they could manage, chasing the locomotive.</p><p>Natasha got there first, her elegant dancer’s frame making the jump over the railing onto the back of the car look graceful. Steve grabbed the railing, reaching back for James who was struggling to keep up. He grabbed his brother’s hand, letting him pull him forward, swinging into Natasha’s waiting grip.</p><p>The train was picking up speed now as the two teenagers turned to Steve who was struggling to keep hold of the railing. With an almighty jump, Steve pulled himself forward so he was on the outside of the railing, letting James and Natasha’s frantic hands pull him over to safety.</p><p>The three kept hold of each other panting heavily and shaking as the train picked up speed, the train station fading quickly into the horizon.</p><p>“Where is this even taking us?” James asked, frightened.</p><p>“I don’t know, but we have to get inside – we can’t be out in this wind all night.” Steve said, seeing his brother and cousin’s teeth already starting to chatter, even through their adrenalin.</p><p>They tried the door of the car but found it locked. Steve peered through the small, foggy window, pounding loudly on the door to catch someone’s attention.</p><p>“There’s a guard – he looks angry.” He said.</p><p>“Let me do the talking – I have gold to bribe him.” Natasha said.</p><p>James stayed silent.</p><p>Steve backed up a step and the door handle moved before a look of realisation dawned on his face.</p><p>He turned wide-eyed to James, opening his mouth to warn him, a hand coming up – but it was too slow.</p><p>The door burst open, the angry guard confronting the stowaways.</p><p>It hit James in the chest, causing him to stumble back…</p><p>And over the railing.</p><p>He heard Steve cry out, but the sound was quickly snatched away by the billowing wind and then…</p><p>Black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~7 years later~</p><p>Bucky breathed a deep sigh of relief when the loud, rattling BUZZ sounded over the factory floor, signalling end of shift. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his forearm before shucking his gloves and pulling off his dirty apron. Both protective pieces were thin and too well worn to really do the job they were supposed to do, but even a small layer of protection was better than nothing at this place.</p><p>He joined the crowd of sweaty, pungent men as they headed for the time cards, joining the long line as they punched out of their shift. He reached up to grab his, immediately regretting it as he winced and quickly lowered his arm. He grew careless when he was this tired, not as mindful as he should be of his bad shoulder. The men behind him grumbled at the microscopic hold up and he reached up instead with his right hand, grabbing his card and punching out.</p><p>He rubbed his left shoulder, wondering for the umpteenth time how he had sustained the injury.</p><p>Bucky took a moment at the doors to run a semi-clean cloth over his face before he took a deep breath and headed out the wide doors. It was a trick you learned quickly here in freezing St Petersburg. You didn’t wear a coat to this place – unless you wanted to overheat in it on the factory floor or lose it by hanging it in the worker’s room. Before you headed out in the bitter cold, you would wipe away whatever sweat you could before the icy wind could turn it freezing and send you barrelling faster to chills that would stop you from working.</p><p>Bucky put on a jog as soon as he walked out, as most of the younger men did who still had a small amount of energy after their long work day. Many of the other workers headed straight into the cafes and hotels nearby. These places had coat-check services that the workers could use, a small cost to absorb for the inevitable deluge of men spending their pay on vodka as soon as they walked out of the factory.</p><p>Not Bucky though – he had bigger goals for his meager savings.</p><p>He took the steps two at a time up to his shoebox apartment, unlocking the door and immediately switching on the clunky radiator to warm up the small space. He could cross the whole breadth of the room in four big strides. He stripped off his sweaty shirt and undershirt, dumping them in the small sink so he could wash them over night. He quickly slipped on a new undershirt and the warmest jumper he owned along with his coat before he left again, crossing the narrow hallway to knock on his neighbour’s door.</p><p>The door was opened almost immediately, the smiling face of the teenage girl that lived there with her parents greeting him like always.</p><p>“Hey. Did he cause you any trouble?” he asked with a smile. He felt a bit uncomfortable with the beaming young girl – it was clear she had a huge crush on him and he was taking advantage of that to get her to take care of-</p><p>Peter bounded to the door, excited as always to see Bucky. His grin turned more genuine as he took in the little guy, yapping and scratching at his leg.</p><p>“He is such a sweetheart, you know I don’t mind taking care of him at all!” the young girl gushed, leaning more into Bucky’s space.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks. I better take him outside – same time tomorrow ok?” he asked, scooping the little bundle of whining fur into his arms where he tried to attack Bucky’s face with kisses, already backing away.</p><p>“Yes, sure. Or you know, if you ever want me to stay at your place with him…?” she trailed off hopefully.</p><p>“Best not, you’ll freeze to death in there, and we can’t have that.” He said with a final charming grin before ducking around the corner. He heard her call out a last goodbye as he headed back down the narrow staircase.</p><p>Peter excitedly sniffed and darted around as Bucky led him on a quick walk around the block. It was just enough time for the pup to relieve himself but not too long that the cold could creep into his bones. Mind you, he didn’t do himself any favours by jumping into mounds of snow, playfully biting at it. By the time they reached the door to the apartment building again, Bucky had to scoop him up and wrap him in his coat to stop his trembling.</p><p>He knew it was stupid to have a pet dog. Bucky barely had enough time and money to take care of himself. But when he found Peter at the end of last winter, he could not bring himself to walk away. He had been so small and half frozen, a pathetic little lump trying to find shelter in an alley. Still, he had mustered enough strength to flop his tail in happiness when he saw Bucky approaching.</p><p>His heart had broken for the little guy. He knew what it was like to be a lonely little orphan, without a friend in the world to help you. His first memory had been remarkably similar, waking up in a snowdrift, hurt and cold – as well as having no idea who or where he was.</p><p>He had wondered towards lights, he remembered, finding himself at a train station asking for help. He had been taken to an orphanage in the city where they had questioned him about who he was. When he was unable to provide answers, they had told him they would call him Alexei and he would stay there in a room with a dozen other boys roughly his age. There had been no doctor to look over his shoulder – as long as it wasn’t falling off, the women running the orphanage had deemed it a minor hurt for him to just get over.</p><p>He had not shown anyone there, wary of the cold eyes of the adults, but he had woken up with a pocketful of clues as to his identity.</p><p>He had a handful of valuable jewels and gold, as well as a set of dog tags, a George Burns baseball card, a postcard from New York city signed ‘RB’ and a rather ugly porcelain figurine of a boy with blonde hair with ‘S.R.R’ carved at the bottom of its foot.</p><p>The orphanage had been horrible, half of his valuables were stolen in those first weeks and he had gotten into so many fist fights he had been black and blue most of the time. He left after only a few weeks with a couple of the other boys, trading in a couple of the jewels he still had to afford a tiny, horrible little room in the city as they looked for work.</p><p>Over the years the boys had drifted apart, but not before they had christened him ‘Bucky’ from the half-burnt dog tags where only the surname ‘Buchanan’ was visible. Unfortunately, with limited resources, Bucky had been unable to track down anyone in the city with the rather un-Russian last name.  </p><p>It hadn’t been that hard to find work for a young, strong man, even injured as he was – so long as he kept his head down and put up with dangerous conditions. He had long since pawned off all his valuables, left with only the worthless dog tags, postcard and figurine. But he stowed away every spare ruble he could, saving for passage to New York to follow the only clues he had to his past.</p><p>So, there was no after-work drinks for him, no dates, no new clothes… but he could spare enough for some dog food.</p><p>He sighed as he unlocked the door to his room, the small size meaning that the radiator was quick to heat up the space to be habitable.</p><p>Peter yipped and dived into his blanket at the end of Bucky’s tiny bed, rolling and squirming to dry his fur of the last bits of snow.</p><p>At this rate it would take him another two to three years to save up enough to go the States. Until then, he would do what all smart people in St Petersburg did – keep his head down.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tony was stripped down to his undershirt, leaning into the machine he was fixing with a spanner.</p><p>It was sweltering in here, which you would think would be a welcome reprieve from the cold outside, but it wasn’t. The sweat combined with oil made him feel suffocated and disgusting as he frustratedly banged on one of the stubborn gears. It caught, whirring into action which made him snatch back his hand, not quick enough to save the tip of his finger from being nicked by the moving edge.</p><p>He looked down with a frown, but it didn’t look like it broke skin. At least, he couldn’t see red among the black and brown smears over his hands.</p><p>“We are so much better than this…” he grumbled to his companion as he swung the door to the machine shut with a bang.</p><p>“We’re in a communist state – we’re not better than this or any other job we’re lucky enough to find.” Bruce replied tiredly.</p><p>For the life of him, he couldn’t understand how Bruce never seemed to be angry about what had happened.</p><p>They had met at university before the revolution, Bruce studying to be a physician. He was one of the most brilliant minds Tony had ever come across, giving Tony himself a run for his money. Bruce had none of the partying spirit he was blessed with, but Tony forgave him for that. They were going to do amazing things, both together and separately. The world was at their fingertips – then the revolution happened.</p><p>Now what were likely two of the most brilliant minds in all of Russia were wasting away doing minor repairs to second-rate machinery in dirty factories in order to put stale bread on the table.</p><p>Tony <em>hated</em> it.</p><p>“We don’t have to keep doing this. Not if we came into some money…” Tony needled.</p><p>“Tony.” Bruce had the unique ability to chastise him with a single word. Luckily, Tony had the unique ability to shuck any and all chastisement he received.</p><p>“C’mon, who better than us to come forward with a candidate?”</p><p>Bruce leaned in, his dark curly hair wilted with sweat and his eyes wide as he looked around for eavesdroppers.</p><p>“You want to defraud the royal family and you want me to help you do it!” he hissed.</p><p>“Hey, they’re the ones that put the offer out. We deliver one long lost prince, everyone wins. Think about how happy they’ll be.”</p><p>“You just want the reward money.” Bruce criticised.</p><p>“Of course I do! Imagine what we could do with 10 million rubles. Imagine what we could build, it would practically be a public service. And we could do it in America, get back the lives we should have had.”</p><p>Bruce heaved a sigh. “Don’t you think I want that too? But it doesn’t matter. Because we don’t have the prince. And don’t say-“</p><p>But Tony was already waving his hands to dismiss Bruce’s objections.  </p><p>“Semantics. We find a guy the right age, dark hair, the square jaw… we coach him up a bit and bam. Ready-made prince.”</p><p>Bruce was packing up their tools, making Tony scramble down to follow him.</p><p>“And how do we find this guy – walk up to every dark-haired twenty year old and ask ‘hey, you want to come to America and spend the rest of your life pretending to be someone else?’ Propositioning men like that is just the right amount of misbehaviour to finally get you thrown into prison or a labour camp.”</p><p>Tony frowned thoughtfully. “Well, maybe we can hold auditions?”</p><p>Bruce choked on his shock, wide almost manic eyes letting Tony know just how horrifying Bruce found his suggestion.</p><p>“Ok, maybe not.” Tony admitted.</p><p>He continued. “I’m sure we can find a hungry, down on their luck young man who would be just delighted to travel to New York with us. It’s just a matter of…”</p><p>Tony trailed off, his eyes caught by one of the workers crossing the factory floor. His body was tall and well-built, a dull brown shirt nothing special but clinging attractively to his bicep. His floppy dark hair was tucked behind his ear, making his profile visible. His full pink lips were slightly turned down, his strong brow drawn together as he made his way to his destination. Tony’s attention would have been caught by the handsome face even without the combination of the hair, the eyes, the jaw… the perfect specimen to present as Prince James, the lost Romanov.</p><p>“…luck.” He finished his broken sentence as the gorgeous man passed out of sight.</p><p>Wonderful, long-awaited, incredibly timely luck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky was heaving a full crate of canisters onto the bench, starting to feed them into the machine when the grinning man sidled up beside him.</p><p>“Hello there.”</p><p>Bucky barely paused his movement as he glanced at the man. He had dark hair, similar to his own in colour but short enough that it stuck up, looking messy but somehow purposeful. His bright grin was framed by a thin, well-trimmed goatee. Like most of the men that came through this factory, he had dirt and oil smudges on his face and a heavy coating on his hands and arms. None of that seemed to bother him, his posture was relaxed and uber confident, like he expected Bucky to give him his full attention and be grateful for being noticed.</p><p>In short, he looked like trouble.</p><p>“I have a proposition I’d love to run by you.”</p><p>Bucky sucked in a breath, suddenly hyper aware of the man and their proximity in the busy environment.</p><p>
  <em>Was he making a pass at him? </em>
</p><p>It was not unheard of, and in fact not far from where Bucky’s own secret preferences lay. But to approach a stranger like this in such a public way… the man would have to be crazy to be asking for anything like <em>that</em>. But why else would he be talking to Bucky about a ‘proposition’?</p><p>“I do not chat on work time.” Bucky said gruffly, not sure if he actually wanted the man to leave him alone before he figured out what he was after.</p><p>“Of course, I don’t want to get you in trouble.”</p><p>At that, Bucky instinctively looked around to the floor supervisor. He was a nasty piece of work, snivelly and would write you up for so much as tying your shoelace. He was not looking over here – yet.</p><p>“I’ll be at the blue café on the corner by the park from 7. Why don’t you join me? I promise it’s an offer you’ll want to hear. First drink is on me.” He generously offered.</p><p>Bucky could feel the tips of his ears growing hot as he swallowed nervously. He gave a curt nod before he could convince himself not to, receiving an even brighter grin in return before the man pushed away, disappearing as quickly as he appeared.</p><p>Bucky put his head down and focused on his task though his mind was a whirlwind. What had he just agreed to?</p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p> </p><p>When the buzz sounded at 6:30 that evening, Bucky went through the motions of clocking off but his mind was on the man and his possible date that evening.</p><p>He had been back and forth all shift about whether he would attend. He should not – he could not imagine a ‘proposition’ being anything good and conducive to his ‘keep his head down’ philosophy.</p><p>But on the other hand, what could it hurt to show up? A free drink and a bit of social interaction might do him good.</p><p>He jogged home and collected Peter, as normal. By the time he was back upstairs, he checked his old, second-hand clock and realised it was 6:50. He could make it, albeit late…</p><p>Bucky was still undecided even as he took his things to the shared bathroom at the end of the hall, showering much earlier than normal. He was combing his wet hair in his tiny little mirror in his room, looking nervous to his own eyes. It was 7 o’clock now.</p><p>He paced for a moment, Peter’s eyes following him as he moved.</p><p>He knew deep down that he wanted to go. And he knew even deeper down what he hoped the night would bring, even though the thought set him alight with nerves.</p><p>Always, always he was well behaved, even though he felt like it went against his nature. Just once, maybe he should do what he wanted instead of what he ought to.</p><p>Before he could talk himself out of it again, Bucky threw on his coat, ruffled the fur on Peter’s head and grabbed his keys. He paused, turning back to his nightstand to grab a small tub of petroleum jelly he used on cuts and burns from the factory, and sometimes… recreationally at night. His cheeks burned, but it was better to be prepared for any eventuality.</p><p>It was about a quarter past 7 by the time Bucky walked into the café.</p><p>He scanned the rather crowded interior before his eyes landed on the handsome man from earlier. The man must have been watching the door, because he already waving Bucky over with a friendly grin.</p><p>He was not alone.</p><p>Bucky hesitated for a moment, thrown off.</p><p>Still, he was here and he would look like either a coward or a crazy person if he turned around and walked out now.</p><p>He arrived at the table and both men stood up.</p><p>“I’m glad you could make it. I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier – I’m Tony and this is Bruce.” Tony extended his hand. Bucky took it, pumping it firmly. Tony’s hand was warm and perfectly sized for his own, both men forsaking the usual alpha practice of trying to squeeze the hardest.</p><p>He switched his grip to Bruce’s, this meeker looking man seeming far less at ease than Tony.</p><p>“Bucky.” Is all the response he gave as he took a seat, his posture straight and not at all relaxed.</p><p>“Bucky, tell me – are you sick of living hand to mouth in this miserable land of government controlled bullshit?”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes widened at the bold statement and Bruce hissed “Tony!”</p><p>Tony didn’t get a chance to share any more as they were interrupted by an attractive, young blonde waitress who hustled over to take their order.</p><p>“Are we on vodkas or coffees?” he asked the men, ending up with two coffees for Bruce and Bucky and going with the liquor himself. He gave the waitress a rakish grin as he ordered, which she returned with a flirty smile. It was as though the two were alone, that he and Bruce were invisible.</p><p>Bucky felt so stupid.</p><p>How lonely and sad must he be to create a fantasy out of nowhere, where a handsome stranger wandered into his life and <em>wanted</em> him, risks be damned… Of course that wasn’t the case. It was just a man recruiting for a political group or some nonsense.</p><p>He turned stone-faced, his embarrassment making his terse.</p><p>“I am not interested in joining any political parties or activist groups. If that is what this is about…”</p><p>“No, not at all. We are not part of any group and we don’t represent any political ideals.” Bruce was quick to reassure him, his eyes darting around for any perked ears. It was good to know one of them had some sense.</p><p>“No, we represent the possibility of a better life.” Tony interjected excitedly, leaning forward.</p><p>“Tony, you want to back off a bit? At least give us a chance to get our drinks before you lay it on that thick.” Bruce was rubbing the bridge of his nose, looking stressed and exhausted by his friend.</p><p>“You’re absolutely right Bruce. Bucky, why don’t you tell us about yourself.”</p><p>Bucky returned his gaze flatly, remaining silent.</p><p>“Come on, tell us! Your childhood, your dreams. Do you have any family in the city?”</p><p>Bucky shifted slightly in his seat.</p><p>“No family.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence as Tony waited for him to expand, but he did not. His dreams were his own, he wasn’t about to tell them to a stranger.</p><p>“I see. And are you from the city?” Tony urged him to keep talking.</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“You guess? You don’t know?” Tony prompted mockingly.</p><p>“No, I don’t.” Bucky said brusquely.</p><p>Tony tilted his head for once holding his tongue.</p><p>“I don’t know where I’m from. I have no memory of my past. I was found wondering around when I was about thirteen years old. I was never claimed.” He admitted.</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows but did not provide the sympathetic response Bucky typically got and hated.</p><p>“That’s <em>perfect</em>.” He breathed.</p><p>Bruce’s hand made a dull slapping sound as he covered his face, mortified at Tony’s behaviour. Bucky was too surprised to be offended, at least for now.</p><p>“What?” he asked, baffled.</p><p>“I don’t mean <em>good</em>, I just mean that makes you perfect for us.”</p><p>Bucky turned to Bruce, deciding he might get clearer answers from the more sensible man.</p><p>He did not reply as their drinks arrived, Bucky remembering his annoyance and embarrassment when the girl made eyes at Tony once again.</p><p>“I’m sorry for him, truly. He speaks without thinking.” Bruce explained.</p><p>“Maybe, but can I pick em or what? What did I tell you Bruce, look at that jaw, the eyes and the lips? How tall are you, 6 foot? 6’2”?” He barrelled on without giving either man a chance to answer. “You don’t end up with a specimen like this without good breeding. You must be about 20? The timelines match up.”</p><p>Bruce was looking more considering now. “I mean, he bears a passing resemblance…”</p><p>Tony hit him on the shoulder. “<em>Passing</em>? He’s a dead ringer! He’s our guy.”</p><p>Bucky help up his hands. “Your guy for <em>what</em>? You still haven’t explained anything.”</p><p>Tony leaned in grinning, taking on a conspiratorial half whisper seemingly for dramatic flair. “How much do you know about the Romanovs”?</p><p>Bucky frowned, something pulling at his memory. “The royal family? Nothing really.”</p><p>“When the revolution happened, only a couple of members of the family made it out alive. One of them was the Crown Prince, another his cousin, a Duchess. Only, they revealed that another Romanov made it out the night the palace was seized – the younger Prince who mysteriously disappeared that night in St Petersburg.”</p><p>Bucky frowned as he listened, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the swell of emotion that came to him in hearing the story.</p><p>“He was your age, your physical type…”</p><p>“…are you telling me you think that <em>I</em> am the missing Prince?” Bucky said incredulously. “You’re mad.”</p><p>“Why? Why is that so impossible?” Tony demanded.</p><p>Bucky scoffed.</p><p>“You know, it’s… I mean, you don’t remember what happened to you…” Bruce said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Right! And no one knows what happened to him…” Tony added on, meaningfully trailing off in the hopes that Bucky would come to the conclusion he was blatantly driving him toward.</p><p>A twinge of doubt entered him now. Was it so crazy? He could already feel that doubt turning into a spark of hope, the most dangerous thing.</p><p>“And so what? If by some miracle you are right, what would it matter?”</p><p>Tony smiled at him. “Well that’s the best part. They’re <em>looking</em> for the Prince, they never stopped. And if you are him, you can have your family back and a whole new life, in New York city.”</p><p>Bucky looked sharply at him.</p><p>“New York?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s where the last of the family settled. Couldn’t exactly stick around here…” Tony said, a more bitter tone entering his demeanour now.</p><p>Now it was Bucky who leaned forward. “You’re telling me that you can get me to New York to see these Romanovs?”</p><p>Bruce started, “Well-“</p><p>“Yes, yes we can do that. We’re headed there ourselves, next week. We can get you the exit visa, passage on the train to France – you’ll have to pay for the steamer, but a shared cabin in third class won’t set you back too much.”</p><p>Bucky thought about it, trying to be rational in the face of everything he wanted being hand delivered to him.</p><p>“What’s in it for you?”</p><p>“For us? We’re old friends of the Romanovs, we want them to find some happiness again.”</p><p>Bucky stared at him for a couple of seconds.</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You’re trying to tell me you’d go to all this trouble because you’re a good Samaritan? Don’t pull my leg, they’re long enough already.”</p><p>Tony had the decency to look slightly sheepish. “… there is also some reward money for reuniting the Prince with his family. You know, enough to cover our costs, plus maybe a little extra to find a place to set up in the city…”</p><p>Bucky understood much better now, was in fact more comforted to know their motivation.</p><p>“So, what do you say? Are you ready to leave this icy hell hole behind, venture to the land of opportunity and be reunited with what could be your last remaining family?” Tony asked, laying it on thick to make it seem like he would have to be an idiot to say no.</p><p>Well, Bucky was no idiot.</p><p>“Yes, I’m in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony jumped off the bus with a spring in his step and suitcase in each hand.</p><p>“Have I mentioned how much I will absolutely not be getting on another bus ever again once we have our money?” he asked Bruce, still cheerful despite the hated mode of transport.</p><p>“You’re counting your eggs before they’re hatched.” Bruce warned, ever the pragmatist.</p><p>“And you’re looking at the glass as half empty, to borrow another cliché.” Tony told him as they joined the steady flow of people walking into the train station.</p><p>“You realise the gamble you’re taking here, the gamble you’re asking me to take. There’s at least eight different points we could hit disaster and be arrested.” Bruce hissed nervously, but pressed forward nonetheless.</p><p>“Yeah well, we might not have the funds to grease all the wheels with bribes, but I spent what I had on these forgeries, which are excellent by the way.” Tony said, indicating his chest where the bundle of documents containing their visas and tickets were safely tucked into his breast pocket.</p><p>“We are as prepared as two men can be and if we get in a sticky situation, I’ll talk us out of it.”</p><p>Bruce groaned at that, as though he doubted Tony’s ability to charm his way out of trouble.</p><p>“Aren’t you at least a bit excited?” Tony asked him.</p><p>Bruce cocked his head, and Tony knew he had him. “Maybe a bit.”</p><p>“Ha!” Tony crowed triumphantly.</p><p>“Tony, if we make it to the States, I’ll be the first to thank you and say you were right.” Bruce assured him.</p><p>“I can’t wait! But I might ask you to hold off until I can afford a recording studio. That way I can capture the moment for eternity, play it back to myself nightly like a lullaby.” Tony teased.</p><p>Bruce chuckled in response, continuing to follow Tony’s footsteps to their platform.</p><p>They stood by the back of the train where they had arranged to meet Bucky. They only had to wait a couple of minutes before he emerged, shouldering a battered old knapsack and-</p><p>“What’s with the pooch?” Tony asked, taken aback.</p><p>“His name is Peter.” Upon hearing his name, the mutt gave a little yip, straining forward where he was held in Bucky’s arms to try and sniff Bruce.</p><p>Bruce, a soft-hearted animal lover, immediately reached out to hold the excitable dog, petting it and letting it lick his face.</p><p>“You can’t bring a dog.”</p><p>Bucky looked at him blankly. “The dog is coming.”</p><p>“Uh, no it’s not. I’m not dragging some mutt around on trains and buses across the country and I am <em>definitely</em> not sharing a bunk with it for 5 days on the ocean. It’s bad enough we’re travelling third class…” Tony grumbled.</p><p>Bucky folded his arms – obscured as they were by his thin coat, it was still an appealing stance on him.</p><p>“I’m not leaving without him.” Bucky said simply.</p><p>Tony huffed exasperatedly, looking at Bruce doting on the dog. His movement seemed to capture its attention, and now it was craning its head toward Tony with a rapidly wagging tail.</p><p>“Fine. But if I get fleas…” he threatened.</p><p>Bucky just smirked. “I’m sure you’ve had worse.”</p><p>Tony quirked an eyebrow at the sass. They would get along just fine.</p><p>“We should probably…” Bruce cut in, diverting both men’s attention to him. He was indicating to the waiting train, still 10 minutes away from departure.</p><p>“Of course. After you, Your Highness.” Tony gave a sweeping gesture to indicate Bucky should hop on first. He rolled his eyes slightly but did as he was bid, followed by Bruce still holding the dog and finally Tony, who did not even bother taking a last look at the city he had grown up in.</p><p>There were far more interesting things to dwell on.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tony may have misjudged Bucky.</p><p>Not the fact that he was a perfect candidate for them to mould into the lost Prince, or that he had the smarts and capability to pull off the con. Just that he realised now they would not be able to get along – because in Tony’s experience, most groups only had room for one stubborn arsehole, and it was him.</p><p>Bucky had seemed like a shy type, twitchy and alert when Tony approached him then wide-eyed and nervous when he met them later that night. He perked up at the end sure, which had made Tony think he would be easy to manipulate but focused on their shared goal. Perfect.</p><p>Either Bucky had not been feeling himself that day or he had miraculously found a giant set of balls between then and now because he was a smartass to rival Tony.</p><p>It had started small, a tiny smirk at the corner of his mouth as he took the heavy suitcase Tony was struggling with out of his grip and used his extra couple of inches and strength to store it overhead in their compartment.</p><p>“Huh. Not necessary, but thank you.” Tony said snippily.</p><p>“Happy to help.”</p><p>Tony cleared his throat and went to sit down. Unfortunately, the window seat was occupied by the 15 pounds rat Bruce had put down, the little thing’s paws pressed against the glass as it struggled to see what was going on outside.</p><p>“Uh, can you move your…”</p><p>“Peter.” Bucky filled in.</p><p>“Yes, your Peter.”</p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>Tony turned to look at Bucky properly.</p><p>The man shrugged slightly. “He was there first.”</p><p>Bruce ducked his head to hide a smile.</p><p>“Well, as an example of maturity and taking the high road, I am going to allow that.” He said before seating himself next to Bruce.</p><p>But as Bucky perched on the seat across from him, the dog immediately scampered over the bench seat to him, climbing over his legs and demanding to be pet. Tony eyed the vacant seat resentfully but did not sacrifice his pride to move to it.</p><p>“You know, Princes don’t typically help people with their luggage. In the interest of you playing the part – you know, getting used to your re-found heritage, I’d suggest being a bit less…”</p><p>“Helpful?” Bucky prompted.</p><p>“Servile.” Tony replaced.</p><p>Bucky snorted, slouching back in his seat and letting the dog climb his chest to lick at his neck. Tony watched the tiny paws press down on his old-looking shirt, barely sinking into the hard planes of his muscular torso. He was annoyed by the spark of interest he once again felt looking at the attractive young man who was so blatantly ignoring his advice. Tony’s guidance would be crucial in making this plan work – Bucky shouldn’t just be listening, he should be writing it down.</p><p>“Princes have better posture, sit up.” Tony snarked.</p><p>Bucky looked up at him in annoyance. “I imagine Princes are unaccustomed to following orders.”</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes at the response, staying silent for a beat.</p><p>“… touché.” He grumbled, not missing the little smile that tugged at Bucky’s lips as he turned his attention back to his dog, still hunched in a position that could not be that comfortable.</p><p>Tony may not have won the battle, but he let himself smirk in the most annoying way possible when Bucky righted himself not 10 minutes later, unable to hold the uncomfortable position any longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours later saw Bucky and Tony finally settled into a somewhat companionable silence, partially inspired by the exasperation of Bruce, who had eventually thrown his hands in the air at their incremental sniping at each other.</p><p>“I’m going for a walk.” He had said, ignoring Tony’s query aimed at his back about how one achieved that on a moving train with just 6 cars.</p><p>Tony had slid into his seat, propping up his feet on the long-abandoned window seat across from him and holding the newspaper he was reading high enough the Bucky would take the hint and not talk to him (never mind that Tony had been the instigator of about 70% of their exchanges so far).</p><p>“I’m going to stretch my legs.” Bucky announced, placing his napping dog on the seat he vacated, the thing’s blearily blinking eyes confused as to where his warm, human cushion had gone.</p><p>Bucky opened the compartment door, prompting Tony to say, “Hey! Woah, are you forgetting something?”</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes. “It won’t kill you to watch him for a few minutes.”</p><p>“No see, this is exactly why I didn’t want you to bring the dog. All of a sudden <em>I’m </em>responsible for him whenever you want a break? Where does it end?” Tony complained.</p><p>“Oh my God, you are such a baby. Just make sure he doesn’t get out the door and wreak havoc on the other passengers.” Bucky told him, slipping out despite Tony’s protests.</p><p>Tony harrumphed, looking over at the mutt that was now watching him curiously.</p><p>“I don’t like pets.” He said unnecessarily.</p><p>He watched warily as the dog stood up on the bench and stretched, before wondering over to sniff at Tony’s shoes.</p><p>Then, without so much as a moment’s hesitation, he jumped up on Tony’s calf, using his extended legs as a bridge to move over to Tony’s side of the cabin.</p><p>“Hey! Not ok, these are my best pants.” He said, awkwardly rocking his legs in the hope that the dog would jump off and onto the floor.</p><p>The movement just caused it to dig in, bracing itself over Tony’s knees until it felt solid ground beneath it – or rather, solid thigh.</p><p>Bold as anything, the dog stood on Tony’s lap, sniffing all over him curiously. Tony realised he must look ridiculous with his arms raised awkwardly beside him in an effort to not touch the dog. It was not nearly so hesitant, placing one tiny paw on Tony’s shirt to leverage itself up as it had done with Bucky earlier, tail starting to wag.</p><p>“Ugh, no, no… ah, here…” Tony dropped his newspaper, hesitantly scooping the dog up and placing it on the floor.</p><p>An instant later it was jumping back up onto the bench seat beside Tony and trying to force its way onto his lap once more.</p><p>“No. Bad dog! Bad Peter.” Tony tried to say sternly, but the mention of its name only seemed to excite the little thing more.</p><p>Tony stood up and switched seats to be on the other bench, only to have his new fan follow him across, wagging its tail like this was a delightful game Tony had invented just for him.</p><p>After an embarrassing couple of moments and three futile attempts to move the dog away from him, Tony gave up and let the persistent thing take its desired seat on his lap.</p><p>What a pushover. He knew other men that would have pushed the dog off, wacked it on the snout or even kicked it – his own father would never have even allowed the dog in the cabin. But even though he mourned the state of his pants, now covered in dog hair, he would never actually hurt an animal.</p><p>The compartment door opened with a rattle. His head shot up, ready to bitch at Bucky, but it was Bruce returning in a frazzle.</p><p>“That’s one of the things I won’t miss about this place – everything is red.” Bruce pointedly held up the travel visa Tony had forged – in <em>blue</em> ink.</p><p>“Oh <em>shit</em>.” Tony hissed, already jumping up and dislodging the dog. He reached up, dragging down the case Bucky had placed overhead with an <em>oof</em>, barely stopping it from crushing the dog under his feet.</p><p>“What do we do? Do you have any money to bribe the guard?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“Not if we want to get on that boat.” Tony responded.</p><p>“Well we’re a bit short of places to hide.” Bruce unhelpfully reminded him.</p><p>“We’ll go to the baggage car. Did you see Bucky on your way here?”</p><p>“No- here, I’ve got these. You look for him.” Bruce said, shouldering most of the bags.</p><p>Tony opened the compartment door and Bruce hit him in the back with one of Tony’s own cases.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>Bruce, unrepentant, looked pointedly down. “Tony, the dog?”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes but leaned down, scooping it into his arms before scurrying down the opposite direction Bruce came from.</p><p>He spotted Bucky quickly, walking slowly down the corridor of the next car. On his arm was an older lady. She was chattering away, seemingly delighted to have Bucky’s polite attention and solid mass pressed close to her side in the tight quarters.</p><p>“You know, my granddaughter is about your age. A sweet girl, did very well in school. You should come have dinner with us, I am sure she would be delighted to have a fine young gentleman like yourself. You can stay the night, we have the room-“</p><p>Bucky was looking increasingly wide-eyed, not able to get a word in, when he spotted Tony.</p><p>Great – he could get credit for bailing Bucky out as well as getting him to their hiding place.</p><p>“Bucky, we have to go- sorry.” He threw a dismissive apology at the woman, affronted as she was by his interruption.</p><p>She was not relinquishing her hold.</p><p>“Come on – say good bye to your lady friend, must go, must go…” Tony grabbed Bucky’s free arm, physically tugging him away.</p><p>“How rude!” the woman cried as her boytoy was dragged out of her grasp. Peter yapped, adding to the messy tableau.</p><p>“Sorry!” was all Bucky could get out as he followed Tony back towards Bruce and the baggage car.</p><p>“What did you do that for?” Bucky asked baffled, casting a confused gaze at the closed door of their compartment as they passed it. “And where are we going?”</p><p>“There’s a new plan – we’re convening in the baggage car to discuss it.” Tony told him.</p><p>It seemed like Bruce had made it in only seconds before then, because he was still settling all their combined bags onto the floor of the dark, freezing storage car.</p><p>“Any why are we <em>here</em>?” Bucky asked pointedly, taking Peter out of Tony’s arms and holding him close to keep his tiny body warm.</p><p>“There… may be a problem with our papers.” Tony admitted, making a show of scanning the car so he did not meet Bucky’s eyes.</p><p>“… you <em>forged</em> our papers!?” Bucky exclaimed.</p><p>“Well…” Tony pulled a face.</p><p>“Oh my God, I can’t believe this.” Bucky ran his spare hand through his hair, agitated.</p><p>Tony felt himself get more defensive. “Yeah well, we are not exactly flush with cash after spending the past few years under in a Communist state. We have to pick our expenses carefully.”</p><p>“<em>This</em> is where you skimp?”</p><p>“I’d rather be thrown off a train than a ship for being a stowaway, and we only had enough for one of the tickets.” Tony grumbled.</p><p>“You should have told me. If I wanted to try to sneak out of the country with fake documents and tickets, I would have done it already.”</p><p>Tony felt a twinge of guilt about how stressed Bucky was and could admit that it probably would have been better for him to mention the nature of his exit. But by his reaction, it would have meant Bucky refusing to come, and Tony could not have possibly lasted another year or more in St Petersburg while they scrounged the money they would have needed.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry ok? But these visas are some of the best forgeries out there and with respect Bucky? No one in your position was ever going to get a legitimate one.” Tony said sincerely.</p><p>Bucky sighed, not verbally acknowledging Tony but the slight slump in his posture told him that he was not going to argue further. He gently put Peter down and headed to the door. Tony and Bruce watched him, unsure what he was doing. He picked up one of the large trunks next to the opening, making it look effortless. He dropped it, wedging it in to the panels of the sliding door in the closest approximation of a lock they had.</p><p>Bucky turned around and saw the eyes on him.</p><p>“It won’t keep out anyone determined, but it should give us enough warning to hide.” He said.</p><p>Then Bucky, quickly joined by Bruce, started work rearranging the previously neatly organised bags to be in hectic stacks, enough to overwhelm anyone that might come in to check the car and giving them multiple nooks and crannies to hide in.</p><p>Bruce was the first to settle on the ground after pulling out another jumper from his bag, wedging himself against a wall of the car between some bags. Before he could drape coat back over himself as a blanket, Peter bounded up to him and snuggled into his welcoming chest.</p><p>Tony eyed him jealously – Bruce could sleep anywhere.</p><p>He also felt envious of his ability to leave the still slightly awkward situation. Bucky was pacing, less agitated than before but still restless.</p><p>“I’m still annoyed at you.” Bucky said, prompted by Tony’s staring.</p><p>“Yeah I got that.” Tony responded.</p><p>“You know, I’ve heard Tony apologise approximately 3 times in the last decade of knowing him. If I were you, I’d count myself lucky he acknowledged what he did was wrong and find a way to move on.” Bruce cut in, his eyes still shut where his head was resting against the car wall.</p><p>This caused Bucky to stop and pay attention, looking thoughtful.</p><p>Bruce opened his eyes, looking sternly at the two. “I am not spending the next two weeks travelling with two people at each other’s throats.” he added.</p><p>Bucky looked down bashfully at that and Bruce went back to his nap.</p><p>“Just… tell me things in the future.” Bucky requested.</p><p>“I can do that.” Tony nodded obligingly.</p><p>There were a few beats of silence as Bucky tucked his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall near Tony.</p><p>“I didn’t realise the two of you had been friends for so long.” Bucky commented in a hushed tone. He sounded almost whimsical.</p><p>“I don’t know how he’s put up with me for that long.” Tony responded with a self-deprecating smirk, only half joking.</p><p>“Don’t say that.” Bucky urged him quietly. “He cares about you, and you about him. To have that kind of bond with someone is special…” he trailed off, dropping his gaze.</p><p>“Is that what you’re looking for?” Tony asked carefully.</p><p>Bucky looked back up to him.</p><p>“It’s a pretty grand gesture you’re making here, going all the way to New York for family you don’t even remember.” Tony prompted.</p><p>Bucky shrugged self-consciously. “We all want to belong somewhere, right? I think-“ Bucky suddenly cut off and a second later, Tony realised why.</p><p>The door to the carriage made a jolting sound, someone trying to open it but only managing a sliver of movement as the door caught on the trunk Bucky had wedged against it.</p><p>Quick as lightning, Bucky grabbed Tony and swung him around a stack of trunks. It was fast and rough, Tony feeling dizzy as he whirled a full 360 degrees and had his knees swept out from under him so they would be hidden by a stack of bags.</p><p>Tony braced himself for the impact he knew was imminent between his head and the wall of the car, hoping the resulting ‘bang’ wouldn’t alert the guard (or hurt too badly). But when the impact did come, it was softened by Bucky’s hand cradling the back of his skull, taking the brunt of the force.</p><p>Tony opened the eyes he had not realised he had screwed shut in anticipation of pain, finding Bucky’s face only inches from his own. The bigger man was crouched over Tony, caging him against the wall in the shadows.</p><p>Their breathing was shallow but drowned out by the sound of the train thundering along the tracks, the baggage car lacking the insulation and carpeting that softened the noise elsewhere on the train.</p><p>Tony could still make out muffled cursing and banging as the guard forced the door open. Tony’s eyes tracked the torch light that roved the room, passing over both their and Bruce’s hiding spot without the alarm being raised. When he looked back at Bucky the man was already looking at him and Tony felt more pinned by his gaze than by the beam of the flashlight.</p><p><em>“Proklyatyy besporyadok.”</em> The guard muttered before stepping out, slamming the door shut again.</p><p>Tony felt as much as saw Bucky sigh with relief, but he did not immediately move to disentangle himself from Tony.</p><p>“I guess we should probably stay hidden.” Tony said lowly.</p><p>Bucky nodded.</p><p>Tony’s eyes involuntarily flicked to Bucky’s full lips, parted so temptingly close to his own.</p><p>Bucky swayed slightly, either from the trains movements or perhaps he was feeling the same draw Tony was.</p><p>A <em>clunk</em> sounded from outside, a perfectly normal part of the cacophony of the tracks. But, rather unfortunately, it was enough to shake Bucky out of the little bubble they were in.</p><p>Bucky blinked and sat back, clearing his throat and looking awkward.</p><p>Tony took pity on him, shuffling himself over slightly and patting the ground next to him welcomingly. Bucky inserted himself in the space left between Tony and the bags on the right. He avoided his gaze but was unable to avoid contact in the small space, the men’s arms and thighs brushing.</p><p>“We’re going to be in here for many hours yet. Why don’t you try and get some sleep? You look like you could use some – no offense.” Tony said, trying to diffuse the tension with some of his characteristic arsehole charm.</p><p>Bucky snorted a laugh, knocking into Tony with his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around himself, causing Tony to frown. His coat did look rather thin…</p><p>Rolling his eyes at himself, Tony got up to his knees and grabbed his own bag off the top of the nearby pile. He rooted through the contents, pulling out a heavy, woollen jumper, spare coat and a scarf.</p><p>He made a production of shucking his own coat to pull on the jumper and then redress, but not before tossing the other two items at Bucky.</p><p>“Rug up, we don’t want to get sick.”</p><p>He heard silence from behind him for a beat before there was a rustle of clothing. Tony’s coat was a bit smaller than Bucky’s, what with Bucky’s wide shoulders. But he slipped it on beneath his own coat and was cautiously looping the scarf around his neck as Tony settled back in next to him.</p><p>“Shouldn’t one of us keep watch or something?” Bucky queried.</p><p>Tony looked at him with a rather humourless smile. “I don’t really sleep much. I’ll stay awake, fight off any guards that come for us.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled lightly at his brave promise, but relaxed as much as he could against the wall with closed eyes.</p><p>It took Bucky only a couple of minutes to drift off, which allowed Tony to observe him unimpeded by social norms.</p><p>He really was a beautiful man. He could easily imagine the jawline and those cheekbones in a royal portrait, his form draped in expensive furs and finery as he stood next to the Crown Prince on a platform in some grand hall.</p><p>But looking closer revealed so much more. There was a crease between his brows that never really went away, a sign of the hard life he had lived. His full lips, now silent, were always ready with a retort for Tony. His frame, built from hard work, was employed in the service of others, from lifting Tony’s bags to escorting little old ladies.</p><p>Tony was confident he could feed Bucky enough of the Prince’s history to get passed any checks in place to verify his identity and that, combined with his looks and manner, would have Steven jumping for joy at finding his long lost brother. He would practically throw the reward money at them.</p><p>Tony had a self-satisfied smile on his face as he pulled out the notepad and pencil he kept on him and started adding to the list of things he would design with the money. And when Bucky’s head slumped over onto his shoulder, he simply eased his scribbling so as not to disturb him rather than wake him up. But only as a silent gesture of apology for their new travel arrangements of course, not because of any warm feeling the position of trust gave him…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky watched Tony struggle with his bags, torn between amusement and sympathy.</p><p>They had disembarked the train rather roughly as it slowed down coming into the French town, not wanting to risk any of the guards noticing their new faces in the crowd of passengers. Their bags were a bit worse for wear after being tossed from the moving train, but the men had avoided injury as they jumped onto the rocky train tracks.</p><p>When they looped back to collect their bags, Peter darting between the shrubs and dirt that lined the tracks, Tony had insisted he was ‘able to carry his own bags, thank you very much.’</p><p>But after half an hour of walking and at least another hour to go until they made it into the centre of town, Bucky was pretty sure Tony’s sore arms would be able to trump his pride.</p><p>“Here, give me one.” Bucky was already reaching for the case he knew to be heaviest.</p><p>“If you insist.” Tony said, releasing the case willingly and shaking his hand to restore proper blood flow.</p><p>“What do you have in these things anyway?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“My worldly possessions.”</p><p>“Do you count bricks in your worldly possessions?”</p><p>He received a scolding look in return. “No. I personally think it is incredibly modest that everything I own fits in two bags. Not to mention depressing.” Tony grumbled.</p><p>Once they made it into town, Bucky released they were splitting up.</p><p>“Here, take the bags. You have the address?” Tony was asking Bruce, pressing his other case into Bucky’s arms.</p><p>“Yeah, where do we meet you?”</p><p>“I’m gonna try this one on the corner. If I’m not there, try the docks.” Tony said.</p><p>“Wait, what’s happening?” Bucky demanded.</p><p>“You and Bruce are going to get our tickets for tomorrow and I’m… going to see about accommodation for the night.”</p><p>Tony started to walk away but found Peter happily trotting along behind him.</p><p>“Shoo – no dogs allowed.” Tony said, though he made no move to hurt or frighten Peter.</p><p>The dog stopped at Tony’s heels, looking up at him lovingly.</p><p>Tony looked up at Bucky for help, who relented and whistled for Peter to come back.</p><p>“So much for loyalty.” Bucky said with a smile as Peter raced back to Bucky’s side. Tony may not care for dogs, but it seemed the sentiment was not returned.</p><p>Bucky followed Bruce to a building and up a narrow staircase to an old door with a foggy glass plate. Lightly peeling stickers declared it the ‘Surgery of Dr. Stephen Strange, M.D’.</p><p>A bell rang as Bruce opened the door to a small waiting room with three chairs.</p><p>“Do you have an appoint- oh Bruce, I was beginning to wonder if you’d make it.” A man with dark hair and facial hair almost as sharply groomed as Tony’s stepped into the room to greet them.</p><p>“Stephen, it’s good to see you.” The two men shook hands.</p><p>“You I don’t know.” The man turned to face Bucky, looking him up and down somewhat suspiciously. “I thought Stark was accompanying you.” He shot at Bruce.</p><p>“He is but ah, this is Bucky. We ummm… we believe him to be the lost Prince.”</p><p>Bucky had extended his hand to shake and got to see close-up the sharp reaction of shock the man went through went Bruce proclaimed him to be the Prince. He resumed a more intense scrutiny of Bucky’s person.</p><p>“Hmm… he looks the part. How ever did you find him?”</p><p>“A chance encounter.” Bruce said rather unconvincingly.</p><p>Stephen the doctor quirked a brow. “With Stark? Hmmm.” He obviously was not convinced.</p><p>“He sends his best regards of course, we have many things to do before the ship departs tomorrow and had to break up the labour.”</p><p>The doctor snorted. “And it has nothing to do with the money he owes me.”</p><p>Bruce looked sheepish at that. “Well ah, he did say you might bring that up. And he made me promise to say…” Bruce sighed wearily. “’<em>You</em> actually owe <em>him</em> from the Countess’ birthday, but what happened was actually a lesson in not skimping on the vodka… and the vase was ugly anyway.’”</p><p>Stephen scoffed. “That vase was a present from the Dowager Empress.”</p><p>Bruce shrugged helplessly. “You know Tony, especially the way he used to be…”</p><p>Stephen sighed, much of the righteous anger leaving him. “I suppose the loss of his lifestyle is more punishment than I could ever wreak.”</p><p>The atmosphere was heavy for a moment, broken by Peter who had finished exploring the small waiting room and was asking for attention from the new person in his midst.</p><p>Stephen bent down and scratched the happy dog behind the ears.</p><p>“We really appreciate you getting the tickets for us.”</p><p>“Right – I presume Tony sent you with money for these at least, and not an IOU note?” Stephen drew out three tickets from his breast pocket with a cynical look.</p><p>“Of course!” Bruce exchanged an envelope with the man.</p><p>“Do you have some time to catch up? I don’t have any other appointments today, and I’m sure I can rustle up a little something for this guy.” Stephen asked, once again petting Peter.</p><p>“That would be great, thank you.”</p><p>The three men and the dog spent the next hour drinking tea and chatting. At first Bucky felt uncomfortable – tea and chit chat wasn’t exactly a pastime of his, and these two were clearly old friends and he felt a bit like he was intruding.</p><p>Just as he was about to make a graceful exist, perhaps take Peter for a walk around the block and wait for Bruce to be done, Stephen started on stories of Tony.</p><p>Bruce was far too polite and loyal to reveal details of Tony’s past, but Stephen had no such compunctions. Bucky learned a lot about their shared times at university, about Tony’s position and <em>ahem</em>, reputation in the imperial court.</p><p>It explained many of the little comments he had heard between Tony and Bruce, but with a very colourful and dramatic flair that Bucky could see fitting Tony to a T.</p><p>By the time they were leaving, Bucky actually regretted not having more time with the witty Doctor. Stephen shook Bucky’s hand once more, his hold lingering.</p><p>“I really hope you are him. That family has been through a lot and the ones that are left… they’re good people. If it turns out you’re not who Tony says you are, please do everyone a kindness and leave them to their grief.”</p><p>The sudden sombre request took Bucky somewhat off guard, followed by a wave of guilt.</p><p>All this time he had been thinking of himself – in the unlikely event that he was the Prince, he would be able to put together the pieces of his history that had long eluded him. If he wasn’t, he was still in New York and he could see where the few clues of his postcard and dog tags might lead him.</p><p>But for these people, survivors of a rebellion that killed almost everyone they knew and loved… he would be asking them to hope again. What crushing disappointment would follow if Bucky was not who they all wanted him to be?</p><p>Bucky was quiet as he followed Bruce back to the street they had left Tony in.</p><p>“Would you mind going in? That kind of environment tends to make me anxious.” Bruce turned to him a few feet away from a bar.</p><p>“Oh, uh sure. What do I…”</p><p>“Just go in, take a seat somewhere Tony can see you. He’ll either give you a ‘good to go’ sign or a ‘come back later’ one.”</p><p>Bucky was a bit confused and frankly, kind of glad for it. It was distracting him from his ethical dilemma.</p><p>Bruce clicked his fingers for Peter to follow him down the street where he perched himself on a bench in the sun, looking to take some joy from the peace and quiet.</p><p>Bucky headed into the building, pausing slightly at the bar to take in his surrounds. It was a kind of seedy place, dark inside. This was not the kind of place a gentleman would take a lady for a pre-dinner aperitif, more like the drinking hole of low income men looking to get drunk for cheap.</p><p>He spotted Tony almost immediately at a table in the corner of the room with four other rather mean looking men. They appeared to be playing cards.</p><p>Tony did not seem to see him at first, but when he took a seat directly in Tony’s eyeline, he saw the man’s eyes dart to him for a split second then his put two fingers over his lips like he was thinking, a tic Bucky had not seen him do before.</p><p>Bucky ordered the cheapest beer they had on offer and nursed that while keeping a subtle eye on Tony.</p><p>Judging from the pile in front of him, he thinks it was safe to say Tony was winning.</p><p>“Oh, is it me again? What luck!” Tony cried as the last hand was revealed, his faux innocent pleasure not drowning out the grunts of his competitors.</p><p>“This is quite a fine watch Pierre I must say… but is that the time? I’m afraid I’m going to be horribly late if I don’t depart immediately…” Tony efficiently gathered up the coins, notes and odd bric a brac like the watch that was in the centre of the table, having been gambled away by the other men.</p><p>“This was fun gentlemen, thank you so much for letting me into your circle. Will you be back this way tomorrow, same time perhaps? I’m eager to see if my luck lasts.” Tony asked cheerily. It was hard to believe that the men did not register Tony’s manner and way of talking as mocking like Bucky did. He hid a smile behind his glass as he took a sip.  </p><p>“Same time.” One of the men grunted.</p><p>Tony darted a look at Bucky which quickly changed direction to the most sour looking player, the man’s expression stormy as he looked at Tony.</p><p>“Wonderful. The next round is on me,” he said, dropping a note on the table. “Looking forward to tomorrow! Good day.”</p><p>Tony bounded out of the bar and Bucky noted the sour man’s eyes tracked him and he shifted in his seat as though he were going to get up and follow.</p><p>Bucky moved before he even had a fully formed plan, stopping in front of the table.</p><p>“Excuse me, I wonder if you might be able to help me?” he asked.</p><p>The man Bucky was most worried out turned his hostile attention on Bucky as he stood up.</p><p>“We’re not the helping type.” He growled, going to move around Bucky and follow Tony out the door.</p><p>“Please! It is just… I am looking for work and accommodation. Are you employed nearby?”</p><p>The man grunted rudely. “You wouldn’t last 10 minutes on the docks <em>boy</em>.”</p><p>“I am a hard worker, I just need a chance.” He pressed.</p><p>As expected, the man shoved Bucky to the side and stalked passed him. Bucky held his breath as he wrenched the door open. Bucky followed at a more sedate pace, trying to look like he was leaving the bar dejected.</p><p>The man was standing there with his hands on his hips, scanning the street, but Tony was nowhere to be seen. He spat on the ground in anger before turning back around to stoke his poor mood with more alcohol.</p><p>However, he did take the time to shove Bucky once more as he stomped back inside. Bucky ground his teeth, tempted to give the brute a shove right back with all of his own considerable strength – but if he were in jail overnight, he would miss the boat tomorrow. Luckily it was his right shoulder the man jarred, meaning Bucky was able to shake it off quickly.</p><p>Bucky walked back to where he had left Bruce and Peter, the other man standing as he approached and leading him down another street.</p><p>Tony stood there waiting for them, grinning like a loon.</p><p>“What a team!” Tony crowed as he punched Bucky on the arm, hyped up from his victory.</p><p>“That’s what you were doing all afternoon? Gambling? You could have at least picked some more civilised players.” Bucky chastised.</p><p>“’Gambling’ – you say it like a dirty word Your Highness.” The man teased. “I happen to excel at cards – it’s all about reading people.”</p><p>“Tony can count cards. He likes to hustle the locals when he needs a quick pay day and the threat of a broken nose.” Bruce cut in drily.</p><p>Bucky found himself both impressed and amused.</p><p>“That too. But however you define it, my afternoon has blessed us with enough money for a meal and a roof over our heads tonight.” Tony said smugly.</p><p>“Where did you learn that? At University” Bucky asked as Tony confidently lead them down the street though Bucky was pretty sure he had never visited this town before.</p><p>“It’s mathematics and probability, not overly complex.” Tony said boastfully, though the words were modest.</p><p>“Oh. Because I thought maybe you learned it from the Countess Menshikov. You used to play gin with her in her parlour, yes?” he said slyly.</p><p>Tony stopped dead in his tracks, turning to look at Bucky in shock.</p><p>“Who told… Bruce!” he snapped at the other man. “You weren’t supposed to let Stephen tattle on me!”</p><p>Bruce was smiling like Bucky and just shrugged helplessly.</p><p>“Stephen said she was what, fifty-five, sixty?”</p><p>“If you had seen her, you wouldn’t be sassing me right now Buckaroo.”</p><p>“No, I’m sure! Just thinking about it now – the firelight dancing on her greying hair, her dry, wrinkled palm settling on your arm, all her fluffball cats rubbing against your legs - what kind of young man could resist that kind of romantic atmosphere?”</p><p>Tony huffed and stomped a bit faster so Bucky couldn’t see his red face. Bruce on the other hand looked at him strangely. Not reproachfully, like his humour was in bad taste (though admittedly it was), but like he had said something odd.</p><p>“You can wait out here in the cold with the dog while Bruce and I get a room – if it pleases Your Grace.” Tony said sarcastically.</p><p>“Sure – just make sure you get two, in case you end up finding favour with any of the early-bird diners.” Bucky quipped back.</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes as he entered the inn, not bothering to hold the door open for a smirking Bruce.</p><p>Bucky perched on the gutter, cradling a now tired Peter in one arm. Riling Tony up was a great source of amusement. It was a bit strange that he felt so confident in doing so – he had never felt comfortable enough with anyone in his life that he would risk their temper or retribution (at least, not that he remembered).</p><p>But Tony, while not always an honest one, was a <em>good</em> man, and this proved that he felt that on a subconscious level too.</p><p>It was Bruce that came and collected him half an hour later.</p><p>“You’ll have to smuggle Peter up in your coat, there’s no pets allowed.”</p><p>Bucky wrapped his coat around the sleepy animal and followed Bruce quickly up the stairs and into the room.</p><p>“They’re at capacity with the steamer departure tomorrow, so we could only get one room.” Bruce said regretfully.</p><p>The room was a moderate size but had just a double bed in the middle of the room and a narrow cot that Bucky thought that Tony or Bruce may be able to curl up in but not him.</p><p>“Have you got any issues sharing the bed? Only I don’t think the cot will fit you…” Bruce said, echoing Bucky’s thoughts.</p><p>“It’s ok, I can take the floor.” Bucky said generously, dropping his knapsack in the corner and placing Peter on the hearth by the new fire.</p><p>“Great! Bruce, heads says I get the bed, tails it’s you.” Tony said, flipping a coin in the air with a <em>ping</em>.</p><p>“Ha, heads! Better luck next time old boy.” Tony celebrated, falling back onto the bed he had won rights to.</p><p>“Tony…” Bruce said in the warning tone Bucky was recognising as commonplace when addressing the other man.</p><p>“What?” At Bruce’s look, Tony frowned. “Oh come on, he said he was happy with the floor.”</p><p>Bruce just sustained his look.</p><p>Tony sighed. “Fine. You can have left side.”</p><p>Bucky raised his eyebrows in amusement. “So I don’t get to flip for exclusive rights to the bed like you did?”</p><p>“No. I won fair and square, but I will magnanimously allow you some real estate on my spoils.”</p><p>“I would have thought the Prince should get first dibs on the bed…” Bucky continued to tease.</p><p>“And when you are formally recognised and re-crowned, I will <em>personally</em> find you the biggest mattress in New York, dress it up in silk sheets and goose feather pillows for you. But until then – left side.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Count Sergei was one of the Tsar’s closest friends. He was often invited to family dinners and personal celebrations and he almost always wore a feather hat-“</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes as and took a calming breath. Tony had been incessantly quizzing him all night about members of the Imperial court and he was sick of it.</p><p>“For the last time-“ he gritted, tired and wanting nothing more than to go to bed- “I don’t remember anyone from my past, let alone Sergei-in-a-feather-hat.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em> you don’t remember, that’s why I’m <em>telling</em> you the details and not <em>asking</em>.” Tony said in a clipped tone.</p><p>“What is the point of <em>telling</em> me?” Bucky demanded.</p><p>“So that when you are asked about these people, you can tell them what you now know.” Tony snarked back.</p><p>“… who will be asking?” Bucky repeated.</p><p>Tony’s face spasmed at the question before he quickly schooled it back into his resting expression, which was relaxed, confident and about 20% smug.</p><p>“Look, a Prince isn’t just a handsome face. Sometimes they need to name drop, go full ‘diva’ attitude and what I’m telling you will give you the tools for that.”</p><p>Bucky had only known him a little while, but he recognised his airy, bullshitting tone when he heard it. Plus, he was avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Tony…” he said warningly. He was increasingly sympathetic toward Bruce, who had at least 9 ways of saying Tony’s name with varying levels of reproach. He might give Bruce a run for his money on that by the time they reached their destination.</p><p>“Ok, so here’s the thing…” Tony shifted in his seat. “They don’t let just anyone show up to the Prince’s apartment and claim to be his long-lost brother. There’s a bit of a vetting process first, you’ll be asked a few questions, jump through just a couple of hoops – that’s all.”</p><p>Bucky was gaping at Tony now. “And you did not feel the need to mention this earlier?”</p><p>“When ‘earlier’? I’m mentioning it now.” Tony dismissed.</p><p>“And how did you imagine I would jump through these hoops with no memory?”</p><p>“I imagine you still study up like a good little Prince, and listen to everything I have to say.”</p><p>“You mean <em>lie</em>?” Bucky demanded.</p><p>Tony let out an aggravated sigh. “You said it yourself – you have amnesia. They’re not searching for a Prince with amnesia, so you’re at a disadvantage. This is just you negating that disadvantage.”</p><p>He said it so dismissively it fuelled Bucky’s anger even more.</p><p>This was underhanded, it was tricking the Prince into thinking Bucky was someone he might not be. Dr Strange’s words echoed in his ear. He didn’t know if he felt more like a puppet or con artist.</p><p>He could have cussed Tony out right there, but they were in the dining room of the hotel and making a scene like that went against all of Bucky’s learned instincts of the past seven years.</p><p>So instead, he stood up abruptly.</p><p>“I’m going to take Peter for a walk.” He said in a clipped tone before spinning on his heel and stomping up to their shared room.</p><p> </p><p>***********************</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not done- hello?” Tony called after the clearly angry Bucky as he strode away.</p><p>“Just… let him go Tony.” Bruce said tiredly.</p><p>“We have so much to cover before we get to New York.” Tony complained. “Did you see the attitude? He’s gonna drive me crazy before this thing is over.”</p><p>“You have to cut him some slack. This is an emotional journey for him- he’s been totally alone for as long as he can remember and we’re feeding him hope that he could have the reunion he’s been dreaming about with his only family. The next minute you’re cramming all this family tree stuff down his throat and telling him he has to pretend to be the person we’re telling him he might be in order to find out if that <em>is</em> him. It’s very confusing.” Bruce explained.</p><p>Tony leaned back in his chair with a sigh, a twinge of guilt now mixed in to his frustration.</p><p>“Fine. But he has to understand that it won’t just fall in his lap, he has to play the game my way. Hey, maybe he’ll learn enough about the Romanovs that it won’t matter whether he ever remembers?” Tony perked up.</p><p>Bruce looked at him with a frown.</p><p>“No, really!” he continued. “Bucky has no memory. Would it be so bad if they all just… you know, agreed that he was the lost Prince? Wouldn’t it make everyone happy? Who would it hurt?”</p><p>He was surprised to find Bruce actually considering his statement.</p><p>“Something has been on my mind… that story, about you and Countess Menshikov?”</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes at the other man. “Yes, I am aware…”</p><p>“Stephen didn’t mention the cats.”</p><p>“…what? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“The cats! When he was teasing you earlier, he mentioned her cats. She always had those big white fluffy cats, you remember? We didn’t mention the cats, but Bucky did.”</p><p>Tony leaned forward, crooking his head. “You think he remembered Anya’s <em>cats</em>?”</p><p>“It could have been a throwaway joke I guess, but… “ Bruce trailed off but his meaning was clear.</p><p>Maybe Bucky wouldn’t have to pretend as much as he thought.</p><p> </p><p>***********************</p><p> </p><p>Bucky had remained frosty for the rest of the evening. That is, once he returned to the hotel.</p><p>Tony felt like a fretful wife waiting for her misbehaving husband to return home. It was a new and uncomfortable feeling - usually he was the one that was out misbehaving.</p><p>What was worse, every hour that ticked by made him fearful that Bucky had had enough of him and was abandoning their plan altogether.</p><p>He did return though, and was as cold to Tony as Peter was solicitous.</p><p>Even though he was annoyed at Bucky, for storming off and for making him worry, he found himself annoyingly craving his attention. He never could stand the silent treatment.</p><p>“The dog is not sleeping on the bed.” He stated.</p><p>“Fine.” Is all Bucky said in response.</p><p>“So your panties are still bunched up?” Tony was not above baiting someone for their attention.</p><p>Bucky glared at him before turning his back. Great, now he was totally non-verbal. Stellar move.</p><p>Bruce was already lightly snoring by the time Bucky and Tony had each come back from the shared washroom, Peter having made himself comfortable wedged at Bruce’s side.</p><p>Bucky had taken the right side – a petty little move, taking Tony’s preferred side – and was bundled up in the blankets on his side in the most closed off position one could be in when sharing the bed with someone else.</p><p>“You don’t kick in bed, do you?” Tony asked in a last ditch effort to get Bucky to stop ignoring him.</p><p>He didn’t turn around to say “Only if you’re on my side.”</p><p>Tony silently admitted defeat, hoping that a new dawn and the excitement of boarding a boat to the States would make Bucky more amenable.</p><p> </p><p>***********************</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t end up making it to the morning to see Bucky’s frosty façade break.</p><p>Tony stirred sometime in the very early morning to his bed companion thrashing and whining deep in his throat. Without thinking, he reached across the gap and grasped Bucky’s shoulder, turning him over to wake him.</p><p>Bucky let out a low, wretched cry as he rolled over, his eyes snapping open and arms coming up defensively as he shot to waking.</p><p>Tony snatched back his hand back to avoid Bucky’s erratic movements, feeling somewhat helpless as he watched Bucky’s frightened, disoriented eyes dart around the room and his chest rise and fall quickly as he tried to shake off his nightmare.</p><p>“It’s ok…” he felt awkward, but surely it was worse to sit there and watch this terribly private moment. “You’re safe. You remember where you are?”</p><p>Bucky was still panting slightly, the whites of his eyes showing as he responded “yeah…”</p><p>Bucky covered his face with his right hand, audibly calming his breathing.</p><p>A new noise pulled Tony’s attention away. On his side of the bed, Peter was whimpering and pawing at the sheets, trying to drag himself up since he was too small to jump the distance.</p><p>Tony reached down and scooped up the small dog with one hand, and as soon as he was put down on the covers, he scampered across to Bucky and started licking his face and arm.</p><p>It actually seemed to help, Bucky’s other hand absently coming up to pat the dog until they both calmed down enough for Peter to bury himself into Bucky’s chest.</p><p>“Sorry…” Bucky mumbled self-consciously, still not showing Tony his face.</p><p>“That’s ok… I get nightmares too.” Tony was surprised when the words came out of his mouth. He had only meant to comfort him, not empathise.</p><p>But Bucky moved his hand low enough that he was peaking up at Tony.</p><p>“Really? You wake up screaming and sweating?” He asked derisively.</p><p>“Sometimes.” He said honestly.</p><p>Bucky averted his eyes. “I don’t even understand what they’re about half the time. There’s lots of people and yelling and fire…”</p><p>Tony nodded slowly. That sounded eerily similar to him. “Mine are kind of like that – you know, memories I do my best to supress in the day, I wish I could forget about them-“ Tony winced and Bucky looked up at him drily. “Sorry, insensitive to the amnesiacs in the room. I just… I know what it’s like to not be able to sleep.”</p><p>“And what do you do?” Bucky asked quietly.</p><p>“Hmmm, company usually works for me. An orgasm is the best remedy, but hey…” he joked weakly, Bucky cracking a tiny smile and a huff at his antics. “I’ll sit up with you a while if you like, until you’re ready to sleep again?” he finished quietly and sincerely.</p><p>Bucky bit his lip and seemed to want to accept. “What about Bruce?” he belatedly asked.</p><p>“Pfft, he sleeps like the dead, don’t worry about him.” Tony dismissed.</p><p>“…what about you? Don’t you want to sleep?”</p><p>“Sleep is overrated. Why don’t you tell me how this fleabag weaseled his way in to your life and your bed, hmm?”</p><p>They whispered superficial little stories back and forth and Tony watched as Bucky relaxed more and more, actually deigning to laugh at a couple of his stories. They settled down to face each other in the bed, laying on their sides. Tony didn’t even comment on Peter, who was sleeping in the most sprawled out position he could possibly be in, with his nose pressed against Bucky’s stomach but with his legs stretched out so his paws were against Tony.</p><p>An hour later, in the middle of a hushed story about how he and Bruce came to get the job fixing machinery in Bucky’s factory, Bucky’s eyes slipped closed. Tony continued to speak in a careful, even tone until Bucky’s breathing evened out.</p><p>He was asleep.</p><p>Tony should turn over and try to grab a couple of hours sleep before dawn, but he couldn’t help but let his gaze linger on the other man. He absently reached over and gently, so gently, tucked his hair behind his ear. They would have to cut it before he met Natasha and Steve. He was already so handsome, but he should look the part.</p><p>Tony stopped himself before his hand could trail over his brow to smooth out the lines there. He had a hard, lonely life – smoothing that out of his face would not be so easy.</p><p>He closed his eyes, falling asleep to the thought that he’d like to try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trio managed to board the enormous liner without issue. Tony did throw a resentful glance or two across the way at the first class passengers boarding, cabin boys taking their luggage while well-dressed staff greeted them warmly. At their lowly, third class entry, they got a cabin assignment and key, a lice check, a hand pointing to the lower decks and a warning not to try their luck sneaking in to the nicer parts of the boat during the journey.</p><p>They had purchased three beds – unfortunately, they were being split across two different cabins.</p><p>The cabins were entirely unremarkable, located directly across from each other in the narrow corridor.</p><p>“Who’s bunking where?” Bucky asked, readjusting Peter in his arms so he wouldn’t be trampled by any of the many people passing by them. They were forced to slip into one of the cabins to escape the busy corridor.</p><p>“I reserve the right to see who the roommate is before making that decision.” Tony said.</p><p>“We should draw straws I guess?” Bruce suggested.</p><p>“Whichever way, Peter will have to stay in here.” Bucky reminded them.</p><p>“That’s right… well I guess it makes more sense for me or Tony to take the other room them?” Bruce said, looking to Tony.</p><p>He held his hands up. “Like I said, no decisions until we see what kind of derelict will be in the other bed.”</p><p>“I don’t know about derelict, but I appreciate any screening process that gets me the best roommate.” A voice sounded behind them.</p><p>A young, black man greeted them with a friendly smile before he inserted the key in the second cabin door, opening it and dropping his duffle before turning to face the group properly.</p><p>“Sam Wilson.” He offered.</p><p>“Hi Sam, I’m Bruce – this is Tony and Bucky. I apologise for our comments, we certainly meant no offense…” Bruce started.</p><p>Sam waved his words away with a smile. “No man, I get it. Can’t be too careful these days.”</p><p>“Why don’t we shelve rooming decisions for now and head back up deck to say ‘good riddance’ to this continent?” Tony suggested, a friendly overture to his group and his potential future roommate.</p><p>The men did just that, heading back up and pressing into a place by the railing on the lower deck to joyfully wave and call their goodbyes through the ceremonious departure, despite none of them knowing anyone left on land.</p><p>“Sam seems nice…” Tony commented as he and Bucky fell into step as they walked around the deck, getting the lay of the metaphorical land.</p><p>“Are you trying to manipulate me into rooming with him?” Bucky enquired suspiciously.</p><p>“Not at all!” Tony said with a playful half-smirk. “Just saying he’s nice.”</p><p>“Yeah well, in my experience, roommates stop being so nice when you wake them up with screaming nightmares.” Bucky intended it to be a joke, but his self-consciousness bled through. This was obviously something that worried Bucky. It was a very vulnerable position to be in with a stranger.</p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p>Bucky darted the quickest glance at Tony. “No, you didn’t.” he quietly acknowledged their quiet hours spent talking late last night to calm Bucky back to sleep. It seemed to have been enough to snap Bucky out of his mood with Tony, his anger at the forced studies abating, at least temporarily.</p><p>They walked in silence for a moment, Tony feeling awkward and squirming at what he was going to do next.</p><p>“But then, you’re never nice to me.” Bucky added with levity, throwing a smirk at Tony to break the tension.</p><p>“I am VERY nice to you.” Tony shot back.</p><p>They fell into a bickering rhythm as they continued around the ship until they reached the mess, where Bucky ducked away briefly to leave Peter back in the room.</p><p>Tony was grateful – he was not much good at the sincere words, so what he was about to do next was best treated as a rare, empathetic choice, then not spoken about again.</p><p>Tony pulled Bruce to the side slightly. “You like Sam right?”</p><p>Bruce blinked back at him. “I guess? In the half hour I’ve known him, he seems like a good guy.”</p><p>“So you wouldn’t mind rooming with him.”</p><p>“No, not really-“</p><p>“Great!” Tony clapped him on the shoulder, eager to avoid further discussion.</p><p>“I have to say, I’m a little surprised. I thought you would push Bucky out – given that I let you have the light on at 3am.”</p><p>Tony shrugged non-committal.</p><p>“What’s it about Tony?”</p><p>“Nothing… I just think the extra time with Bucky would be good for you know, coaching and bonding.” Tony skirted the issue. He trusted Bruce implicitly, he knew he would be far more sensitive than him about Bucky’s night terrors… but it wasn’t his place to say anything. Plus, he had proven experience being sensitive and supportive of Bucky, right? Who better than him to spend the night with the soon-to-be-Prince?</p><p>He conveniently ignored the stray thought that Bucky had not woken Bruce the night before, and so perhaps would be able to room with the heavy-sleeping Bruce without ever having to confront any awkwardness that came from being roused by his nightmares. But something in Tony was uncomfortable with the idea of Bucky not having someone to wake him, or in having no one but Peter to comfort him afterward.</p><p>Predictably, Bruce did not believe him, but did not push it further.</p><p>They found a place on one of the long tables, the mood shifting very quickly into raucous celebration, the excitement of the journey contagious in the air. Tony, being his boisterous and charismatic self, made many friends. There were a few that were throwing him extra appreciative glances and he knew, with just a crook of his finger or a little wink, he could in fact further simplify their rooming solution by taking himself out of the mix and into the bed of any of the willing gathering.</p><p>Tony was strongly considering it. It had been a while since his last enjoyable night in company other than Bruce’s or his own, and he felt abuzz with the knowledge that he was halfway to achieving his goal of New York and a truck load of reward money.</p><p>He idly assessed his options and found his gaze drawn to a good looking young man with brown hair and a mischievous little grin that was sending all the right signals.</p><p>Given it was not precisely mainstream, Tony had to learn to give out and read all the secret little cues that meant following a good looking guy into the alley or inviting him back to a hotel room was going to end in fucking and not a beating. It had been far easier at university and in the decadent and indulgent ranks of the Imperial court.</p><p>This man was definitely sending sexual vibes, licking his lips and all but sucking on the rim of his beer bottle to show just what he was interested in. He was a little gauche maybe (which was big, coming from Tony), a tad smaller and lighter eyes than Tony would ideally like, but…</p><p>A clearing of a throat beside him broke his musings, and he turned to see a red-faced Bucky ducking his head, now furiously studying the scraps of food left on his plate, shuffling them about with his fork to occupy himself.</p><p>His gaze darted back to the dark haired man and he saw him grinning and smothering a laugh, his predatory gaze suddenly less of a blatant but appealing invitation and more a threat.</p><p>It was not Tony he was signalling. It was Bucky.</p><p>He clenched his fists as he cycled through a barrage of emotions – anger, outrage, jealousy… how dare he salivate over Bucky who was innocently sitting here trying to eat his lunch? Treating him like a piece of meat, making him uncomfortable and embarrassed.</p><p>He found himself shifting protectively in front of Bucky to block the man’s view, an aggressive glare warning the other man to back the fuck off.</p><p>The smirking bastard switched his gaze to Tony with raised eyebrows before holding his hands up in mock surrender and turning his attentions elsewhere.</p><p>Tony felt a sense of satisfaction that he had warned him off. Bucky certainly was not a lost little lamb needing protection; he was strong and smart and capable enough to take care of himself. But the awkwardness and bashfulness of his response to a sexual advance from a man… well, Tony was happy to step into the foreign but not uncomfortable shoes of ‘Protector’.</p><p>“Thanks.” Bucky muttered quietly beside him, though he did not make eye contact.</p><p>“Yeah, no worries.” Tony returned. The zing of pleasure he got from the confirmation that Bucky wanted him to intervene, that he was not interested in that slimeball was a bit unexpected. It also threw an uncomfortable spotlight on just why he felt that flash of jealousy.</p><p>Tony occupied himself by issuing a loud, obnoxious challenge of cards to the men around him, in order to not dwell on the inconvenient epiphany that it was not that Bucky was the object of attention instead of him, but that Bucky was the object of someone else’s attention that inspired his jealousy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the initial novelty of setting off for America had calmed, it was time to return to what Tony had dubbed ‘Prince lessons’.</p><p>After their blowout following Tony’s insensitive comments (as explained by Bruce), Tony was stepping a little lighter. He figured that lessons on manners and decorum would go down a little better- they were practically life skills after all.</p><p>They made their way through table settings at lunch, formal greetings, titles and dinner conversation. Bucky rolled his eyes at the pomp and fiddly details, but picked it all up easily.</p><p>Admittedly, it would have gone smoother if Sam had not decided to join them. Though he did not know the full details of why Tony and Bucky were doing these lessons, he found the formalities as ridiculous as Bucky and given Bruce was neutral as always, Tony was left out numbered by mocking.</p><p>“Wait, it’s rude to drink before the Prince or King or whoever officially opens the night, but you’re expected to have a full glass to cheers at the drop of a hat?” Sam asked, Bucky looking similarly puzzled.</p><p>Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “Another helpful observation Samuel, thank you. It’s considered rude to make it seem like the event has started without the Head of State, but you also shouldn’t make it seem like they have held anything up by drink and food service starting after they arrive.”</p><p>“Then why bother with them ‘opening’ an event at all? It sounds pretentious as hell.” Bucky complained.</p><p>“Pretentious or not, that’s how it is.” Tony snarked.</p><p>Recognising that he had lost control of the lesson and like a child, a grumpy Bucky would retain almost no new information, he decided to grant them all a recess.</p><p>“Look, why don’t we take a break. All this talk about drinking is making me long for the sweet relief of a clear spirit to wipe out this sudden tension headache.” Tony said, receiving a synchronised roll of the eyes from both men.</p><p>Tony didn’t catch up with Bucky again until that evening. There was a party happening in one of the few recreation rooms in steerage and Tony had to hand it to them – they knew how to have a good time with few resources. Liquor was freely flowing and a few musicians had congregated at the end of the room, striking up a jaunty tune as a small ad-hoc dancefloor quickly filled with people.</p><p>As he scanned the room, his eyes were drawn to Bucky and Sam. They were standing close to the ramshackle band talking to two young women.</p><p>They were pretty, smiling up at the boys and batting their lashes. The noise meant they had to lean in close to each other to speak, and Tony watched as a grinning Bucky leaned down to speak into the ear the blonde willingly tilted up at him, her hand playfully pushing at his shoulder in response to what he said. Bucky corrected himself with an even more rakish grin.</p><p>While he was studying the group, Bruce had located him in the crowd, now standing beside him and following his gaze.</p><p>“It’s nice to see him relaxed and confident. He’s on eggshells around people a lot, have you noticed?” Bruce commented.</p><p>“Not around us.” Tony responded absently, noting that Sam was now addressing the rest but the blonde’s eyes barely strayed from Bucky.</p><p>“Not around you.” Bruce corrected. Tony turned to face him.</p><p>“We get along just fine, but its you that brings out that side of him. You’ve always been able to do that.” Bruce went on.</p><p>Tony smirked derisively. “You mean goading people into a lively fight?”</p><p>Bruce smiled in acknowledgement. “Yes, that. But you have a way of inciting people into finding their voices, and Bucky needs that. ‘Prince lessons’ are all well and good, but you remember how precocious he was as a child – helping him remember that part of himself is even more important than knowing the names of all the extended family and whether or not to stand up when someone enters the room.”</p><p>“You really believe its him, don’t you?” Tony asked.</p><p>Bruce shrugged. “Maybe I just hope it is.”</p><p>“Well, we can’t rely on him just being cocky – there’s so much we have to cover. And it’s not going to get done in a bar.” Tony grumbled, another stab of annoyance going through him as he watched Bucky lead his little blonde companion onto the dancefloor in Sam’s wake.</p><p>“C’mon, it’s ok for them to have some fun… woah.” Bruce turned to Tony with a teasingly incredulous look on his face.</p><p>“I never thought I would be the one saying that to you.”</p><p>Tony huffed, amused but annoyed that Bruce was right. Since when was he the one to say that drinking and dancing with pretty girls was not the way one should spend their evening?</p><p>“You are absolutely right Bruce.” Tony said with a clap on his shoulder, before striding determinedly through the crowd to grab two drinks and find a pretty girl of his own.</p><p>He found himself keeping one eye on Bucky as he wooed a pretty red-head, inviting her onto the dancefloor after only a few minutes.</p><p>Bucky and Sam both greeted him with a grin, Bucky’s face slightly flushed from the exertion and the sleeves of his shirt now rolled up.</p><p>“Taking a leaf from your book – we’re giving your boy dancing lessons!” Sam called out merrily.</p><p>“Trying to! Lucky you’re so handsome, otherwise my focus might be on my stomped feet!” His partner cheekily called out.</p><p>Tony couldn’t help but join in the laughter as Bucky blushed but bore the teasing well.</p><p>“How can I be expected to focus anything so dull as my feet when I’m dancing with you?” he replied, giving his partner a twirl.</p><p>Tony looked away then, determined to focus on charming his own partner.</p><p>They danced and drank and got along famously for the next two hours. Tony forced himself to lose track of Bucky – and Bruce and Sam – as the night wore on. The girl – awkwardly, he had forgotten her name – looked coy as she told him she was rather tired and asked if he would escort her back to her cabin.</p><p>This was a game Tony had played many a time before, grinning rakishly at her and offering his arm. He suggested they take a quick turn around the deck first, to get some fresh air and sober up a bit before bedtime.</p><p>He allowed her to drag him into a shadowed alcove and latch onto him, the taste of alcohol shared on their breath. She plastered herself to him, boldly grinding her hips forward so they could barrel forward with their semi-public tryst.</p><p>Tony found himself responding, but slowly and distractedly. He tried to clear his headspace, running his hands down her body. She responded eagerly, hiking her skirts up so his hands could find her hot centre under her slip.</p><p>She murmured low, broken encouragements, seeming to take more out of their semi-exposed position than anything he had done so far. He growled some generic dirty talk in her ear – his heart was not really in it, but his half-hearted performance was an average man’s standing ovation. He toyed with her expertly, her wetness and whole body shivering telling him he was very much on the right track.</p><p>He thumbed her clit and wriggled two fingers inside her, satisfied that she was grinding her crotch into his hand wantonly, but still he was not feeling the full force of arousal he usually would.</p><p>After only a couple of minutes she was biting his still covered shoulder and spasming on his hand. He murmured encouragements in her ear, always one to express his appreciation at someone’s pleasure.</p><p>She moved clumsy hands to his belt, obviously expecting him to pull himself out and have her right here. Maybe he had too much to drink? She was beautiful and kinky and everything he would usually enjoy a tumble with, but it just wasn’t going to happen.</p><p>“I think we have tempted fate enough beautiful.” Tony said as he halted her movements, pecking her lips as he smoothed down her skirts.</p><p>“What about you? I would hate to leave you wanting…” she purred, not able to tell through layers of clothes that he was only half-hard.</p><p>“I would never think of a night with such a performance disappointing. It will inspire me for some time to come.” He smirked at her, tugging her back into the illuminated pathway to head back to the cabins, lest she decide to push for more.</p><p>Tony gave her a final goodnight kiss upon delivering her to her cabin door, a whispered ‘thank you’ in her ear making her cheeks go rosy before she slipped inside.</p><p>He made his way back to his deck, realising as he made his way to the door that he might not find Bucky behind it.</p><p>Their rooming situation had been good so far, neither men minding a little bit of mess or keeping odd hours. He would even go as far to say that Bucky was a good conversationalist, trading friendly barbs back and forth into the night.</p><p>He opened the door and felt his chest constrict just a touch when he realised the room was empty.</p><p>Maybe he was still with Sam and their new lady friends and would be dancing into the night. Maybe it was just his lady friend he was with, taking a romantic turn on the upper decks… or finding a dark corner like Tony just had.</p><p>He found himself frowning as he kicked his shoes off and yanked off his belt roughly.</p><p><em>He better not let her become a distraction</em>, Tony thought. They really did have a lot of Prince lessons to get through, and a new little sweetheart hanging around would not be helpful. Bad enough that Sam was hanging around, but at least he was funny and good company.</p><p>Tony’s thoughts were derailed by the door opening.</p><p>“Oh! You’re back.” Bucky had an adorable- no, just an ordinary look of shock on his face as he closed the door behind him and Peter.</p><p>Tony let out a tiny scoff. He’d forgotten about the mutt.</p><p>He suddenly felt a lot lighter, even going so far as leaning down to ruffle Peter’s fur as the dog barrelled towards Tony in pure delight.</p><p>“So are you. How was your night?” he asked, continuing to get ready for bed, now with a grin.</p><p>“Good, fun… I’m a hopeless dancer, but it was good. I thought-“ Bucky cut himself off awkwardly, shuffling on the spot for a minute before joining Tony in getting ready for bed.</p><p>“You thought? Stop the press!” Tony joked, getting a snort in response.</p><p>“You see, that was actually a prompt. Princes finish their sentences.” Tony continued.</p><p>“Nothing, I just… you seemed to be having a good time with your new… friend. I thought I might not see you again tonight.” Bucky commented, keeping his eyes averted as he fussed over his clothing.</p><p> “No such luck I’m afraid – for either of us it seems.”</p><p>They changed in silence, their backs to each other and the air felt oddly awkward.</p><p>“We should probably add ‘dancing’ to the list of lessons. Can’t have you stepping on the toes of Duchesses. I’ll show you some moves tomorrow.” Tony commented.</p><p>“Sam offered the same.” Bucky said with amusement.</p><p>“Well I think I’m a <em>touch</em> more qualified than Sam to show you how its done.” Tony ribbed.</p><p>“I do believe I will be the one to decide that.” Bucky joked as he tugged down the covers of his narrow bed, climbing in before Peter jumped up and made himself comfortable by the side of Bucky’s chest.</p><p>“Pfft, I’ll blow him out of the water.” Tony responded as he punched his lumpy pillow, settling into what was the most comfortable part of this uncomfortable set up.</p><p>“Goodnight Tony.” Bucky said, hitting the light over his bed.</p><p>“Hmmm, night.” Tony responded, also hitting his light and settling down, letting the rhythmic sound of Bucky’s breathing lull him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky bolted upright, a feeling like he was falling bringing him back to consciousness. His eyes darted around the room, the view of the narrow walls, Peter and also Tony, who was sitting up worriedly, bringing him back from the dark, snowy night he had been trapped in.</p><p>Peter was whining, jumping up on his chest to lick at his face, which he always did after a nightmare. Bucky breathed out harshly, stroking a clammy hand down Peter’s back to let him know he was awake and ok.</p><p>“Ok?” Tony asked him from his bed after switching on the light.</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry.” Bucky said automatically.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Tony offered generously.</p><p>Bucky still felt the need to explain. “It doesn’t usually happen this often… I don’t know why…” he stopped, embarrassed to find himself choking up a little.</p><p>“It’s understandable. You’re under a lot of new stress and I’m cramming your head with all this information about the world the Prince grew up in… it would be weird if you didn’t have a reaction.” Tony assured him.</p><p>Bucky nodded, grateful for his understanding but still self-conscious.</p><p>“You up for a game of cards?” Tony asked.</p><p>Bucky looked at him, taken off guard by the non sequitur.</p><p>“C’mon, we’ll play a few hands until we’re tired enough to go back to bed. I’ll even let you deal.” Tony offered with a grin, already jumping out of his bed and grabbing the deck of cards from the side pocket of his bag.</p><p>Tony tapped on Bucky’s legs over the covers so he would move them and make room for Tony to perch on the end of the bed, shuffling the cards briefly as Bucky sat up and shifted Peter onto his lap.</p><p>Bucky took the cards with a little smile, pointedly shuffling them himself before dealing out five cards each. Tony might pride himself on being a cocky, charismatic arsehole, but Bucky enjoyed peeking at his softer, more considerate side.  </p><p>“What’s the bet?” Tony asked, studying his cards.</p><p>“Bet? No bet.” Bucky said, looking at his own cards. Three 5’s, not half bad.</p><p>“You can’t play poker without stakes. There’s no point to it.” Tony complained.</p><p>“Well I’m not playing you for money. Partly because I don’t have any, mostly because I’ve seen you in action and I don’t want to pay you for the privilege of beating me.” Bucky shot back.</p><p>“Not a cent, eh?” Tony was unconvinced.</p><p>Bucky leaned down, taking out the small box in which he kept his valuables from under the bed.</p><p>“See – barely enough for a coffee, and I will not let you relieve me of it.” Bucky said, flashing the pitiful contents at Tony.</p><p>“What the hell is <em>that</em>?” he responded, referring to the twisted little porcelain figure.</p><p>“Oh, that’s uh… I don’t really know actually. I woke up with it.” Bucky explained.</p><p>He reached in and held up the damaged dog tags. He was very protective of these simple items – he knew they held no value to anyone else, least of all Tony, but sharing the sparse, sad remnants of his mysterious past was not something he did lightly.</p><p>“This is my best clue to my past – ‘Buchannan’. I think it’s R. Buchannan, based on initials on the postcard… the postcard is from New York.”</p><p>“Ah, hence the eagerness to be a part of our little expedition.” Tony remarked. “Are these all the clues you have?” he asked, silently asking Bucky’s permission to read the postcard which he nodded his assent to.</p><p>“They’re all that’s left. I had some valuables, trinkets and money… well I’ve had to trade it for pesky things like food and shelter over the years, so I’m afraid they aren’t available for betting.” Bucky joked it away, though he felt an old pang of guilt at trading away the small bit of legacy that made it through whatever trauma wiped away his memories.</p><p>Tony scrutinised him as he spoke, his eyes trailing over the meagre contents with far closer examination and far less amusement than Bucky had expected.</p><p>“Well,” Tony cleared his throat, his expression clearing into a more typical grin. “I still insist on stakes. They don’t need to be material goods – or maybe they should be <em>material</em> goods. Your shirt for instance.”</p><p>“My shirt? You have two bags full of clothes and you want to take the shirt off my back?” Bucky asked incredulously, though he felt his own lips twitching in response to the ridiculous suggestion.</p><p>“C’mon it’s BORING if you don’t win anything. You have to have the <em>hunger</em> to win.” Tony urged.</p><p>Bucky sighed. “Fine, fine. I’m taking two.” He put the box of treasures away and put two cards down, drawing two more from the top and Tony did the same.</p><p>“Mmm, care to add some socks to the pot, make this a bit more interesting?” Tony asked with a waggle of eyebrows.</p><p>Bucky snorted but considered his cards. “What the hell. Raise you one sock.”</p><p>“Ho! Now we’re talking. Two pair.” Tony revealed his cards, a pair of Kings and 3’s displayed.</p><p>Bucky hissed under his breath before breaking into a smirk. “Four of a kind.” He revealed the four 5’s in his hand smugly.</p><p>Tony’s face was just short of gobsmacked before it turned annoyed, like a child losing at their favoured game.</p><p>“Another.” He said, gathering up the cards to deal a new hand.</p><p>“Uh, I think I am owed a shirt and a sock?” Bucky prompted with raised eyebrows, enjoying holding Tony’s own idea over his head.</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes slightly at Bucky’s expression and Bucky fancied he could see the resolution to win his garments back, and more, solidifying in his eyes. But he obligingly tugged off his shirt and one sock, bundling them up to throw at Bucky’s head.</p><p>He chuckled a little bit as he caught them, making a scene of feeling the material and holding the shirt up for fit. He was painfully aware to take care with his gaze, to appear unaffected by Tony’s shirtless presence. He tried not to stare nor too obviously avoid looking – the last thing he needed was Tony calling him out or teasing him for being affected and make their rooming and ongoing relationship awkward.</p><p>He did note that Tony had a well-defined chest with a light dusting of hair over his pecks and a thin trail leading down to the waist of his pants. Bucky’s gaze was too fleeting and the light just a bit too dull to make out the finer details of his form. Tony was all confidence, not an ounce of self-consciousness to be caught half-naked and at a disadvantage.</p><p>Tony quickly dealt out a hand, picking his own cards up wordlessly and studying them. Bucky picked up his own, forcing his face to remain passive as he saw precisely nothing of value in his hand.</p><p>“Hmmm, not as happy with this round?” Tony asked teasingly, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he looked at Bucky over his cards.</p><p>Bucky narrowed his eyes back him but said nothing, not wishing to incriminate himself further.</p><p>“What shall be your bet? Your own shirt, or shall you raise to pants?” Tony asked confidently.</p><p>“I think I will wager <em>one</em> of the shirts in my possession.” Bucky replied haughtily. “And yourself?”</p><p>“Will you accept a sock?”</p><p>Bucky snorted. “Hardly a fair trade.”</p><p>“Hmmm… I shall wager my pants if you offer up both your socks in addition to a shirt.”</p><p>The deal was struck and Bucky picked up three new cards and Tony two.</p><p>“Well now – I raise you my pants.” Tony said with a waggle of his eyebrows as he looked at his new hand.</p><p>Bucky looked at him closely, trying to figure if he was bluffing.</p><p>“The longer you stare at me trying to figure me out, the more intimidated you will be by my uniquely appealing physique.” Tony teased, doing a small wiggle to draw Bucky’s eyes down.</p><p>Bucky looked away with a scoff to disguise how close he hit to the truth.</p><p>“Fold.” He grumbled, his useless hand face-up on the covers.</p><p>Tony was already making grabbing motions to accept back his shirt and Bucky’s own socks.</p><p>Five hands later, both men were sitting in just their underwear. Tony had complained that putting his shirt back on was tempting fate that he would lose it again and victory was so evenly split, it was easier to just keep the clothes on the pile to trade them more readily. Tony had kindly not questioned Bucky on the scarring on his left shoulder, and so he was slowly able to relax in his bare state – well, as relaxed as he was going to get.</p><p>Bucky was not sure if he was imagining the charged atmosphere. Tony did not relent his flirty banter – if anything, he seemed to have <em>more</em> innuendos and saucy observations. The beds were small so when Peter got sick of their movements disrupting his sleep and waddled across the covers to nap next to Tony, he had shifted so their knees were only about three inches apart.</p><p>“So Bucky,” Tony said, dealing out a new hand. “You leave a girl back in Mother Russia?”</p><p>“That’s personal. Why do you ask?” Bucky said, just to be difficult.</p><p>“Well, my plan to throw you off your game with nudity isn’t working as well as I wanted, so interrogation of your romantic and sexual history is the next step.” Tony said frankly.</p><p>Bucky looked at him incredulously before shaking his head and pretending to study his cards. He found himself too distracted and jittery about the new direction of conversation to really consider their value.</p><p>“No girl. How about you?”</p><p>“I’m more of a ‘person in every port’ kinda guy.” Tony responded with a smirk.</p><p>Bucky snorted derisively. Of course he was.</p><p>“But that’s interesting. You’re a good looking guy – objectively.” Tony’s hot gaze lingering over the bare planes of his chest was in stark contrast to his mild compliment.</p><p>Bucky quirked a quizzical brow, not totally trusting his voice not to betray his nerves if he responded verbally.</p><p>“It’s not like you have any problem getting attention,” Tony continued, looking at him a bit more curiously now. “Like that pretty blonde… or that guy from the other day.”</p><p>Bucky felt himself flushing rapidly, quickly averting his eyes from Tony’s watchful gaze.</p><p>Of course, he remembered precisely the interaction Tony was talking about. He had noticed the other man watching him, Bucky stealing furtive glances back as his observer grew more bold and amused. He had been horribly flustered from nerves, but buried amongst his anxiety was a white-hot awareness. He was forced to remember the tension and forbidden excitement he had felt when he first met Tony and thought he was inviting him to a more <em>illicit</em> rendezvous. His most secret desire was to explore that side of himself with a man he could trust, even just to trust his discretion for the night.</p><p>The silence grew and Bucky made no indication he was going to address what Tony had just commented on.</p><p>“So, you’re not into male attention at all.” Tony surmised.</p><p>Bucky darted his gaze up from where he was intently focusing on his cards, surprised to hear Tony say something like that without any shame, like <em>male attention</em> was normal to receive, or to want.</p><p>He awkwardly dropped his eyes again, shifting uncomfortably and not sure what he would say. Was Tony luring him into a false sense of security in order for him to admit that he <em>did</em> want it, very much?</p><p>“That’s a shame.” Tony sighed.</p><p>Bucky’s mouth dropped open in shock. “<em>What</em>?”</p><p>“I said it’s a shame – to deprive yourself of half the population.” Tony tsked light-heartedly. Bucky could practically hear his own heartbeat in his ears as he tried to digest.</p><p>“It’s illegal.” Bucky whispered.</p><p>Tony just shrugged. “Never stopped me.”</p><p>Bucky’s mind was racing. Tony liked men. Tony had been with men. Tony was open to being with <em>other</em> men. Bucky was ‘men’. Could he… might they… that it was even a possibility made his palms sweaty and filled his stomach with butterflies.</p><p>“I’ve ah… never got that kind of attention before. Before that guy I mean.” Bucky side-stepped.</p><p>“Sure you have, you’ve just never noticed it.” Tony said confidently, dropping his cards to his lap as he all but abandoned the guise they were still playing.</p><p>“How are you meant to notice?” Bucky asked, also lowering his hand.</p><p>Tony smirked devilishly. “They’ll make it clear. A smile, a gesture, a touch…”</p><p>Tony reached out boldly and placed his hand on Bucky’s knee, his thumb stroking along his thigh. Bucky watched the masculine hand resting on him, the heat of his palm like a brand. Did he always have that many nerve endings there?</p><p>Bucky swallowed heavily, looking back up at Tony with wide eyes. He got a teasing wink in response, but his hand remained.</p><p>“And you just… respond?” Bucky asked quietly, thankful his voice didn’t shake.</p><p>Tony nodded. “Then you just go for it.”</p><p>Bucky hoped this was not all a big joke, or a way for Tony to tease him based on any interest he saw flicker in his eyes when the man had been overtly making eyes at him in the mess. Because Bucky was in the process of gathering every bit of courage he had, throwing caution to the wind and ‘going for it’.</p><p>He leaned forward, hand on the mattress between them to brace himself as he entered Tony’s space, watching him carefully before he tilted his head, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Tony’s.</p><p>It was awkward at first – Bucky had only ever pecked one girl on the lips before this, if you ignore the furtive kiss with one of the other boys at the group home that got him severely punished. He suspected his lips were too stiff, while Tony’s lips were slack and unresponsive for a couple of agonisingly long seconds.</p><p>Mortification started to flood him – Tony didn’t want this. He had taken it too far, he didn’t want to be kissed and now this would ruin everything. Bucky wouldn’t be able to look at Tony again and Tony would be uncomfortable around him now he knew of his crush and Prince lessons would end and would Tony even want to put someone as pathetic as Bucky in front of the Crown Prince-</p><p>Then Tony pressed back, bringing the hand not already touching Bucky up to the back of his head.</p><p>Bucky couldn’t help but let out a little breath of relief against Tony’s lips before kissing back.</p><p>The feel of Tony’s manicured facial hair against his skin sent a shiver through him, his scent filling Bucky’s nose and making him want to bury his nose in Tony’s hair. Tony’s hand tangled in his hair, a gentle tug tilting him slightly making goosebumps break out over his skin. There was no mistaking this was a man he was kissing, a man who was rapidly taking the lead and stroking his tongue over the seam of Bucky’s lips.</p><p>Bucky opened his mouth and shivered again as Tony licked into his mouth, letting out a tiny groan at the feeling of his mouth being mapped and his own tongue tangling with Tony’s.</p><p>He desperately wanted to touch the other man – he longed to crawl forward and climb on top of Tony, settle on his lap and feel the heat of his skin against his own. His groin was rapidly stirring the longer they kissed, and he wondered if Tony felt the same.</p><p>As though reading his mind, Tony shifted slightly, causing their lips to fall out of contact but his hand to press higher on the bare skin of this thigh. Bucky’s eyes blinked open and he saw Tony’s pupils were dilated, this eyes, his gaze intense and hungry and the hand buried in Bucky’s long hair tugged him so his head was tilted to a new angle and Tony would claim his lips again.</p><p>Tony wasted no time in deepening the kiss, a new, slightly more frantic energy in their coupling. Still his hand slid higher and Bucky’s stomach clenched at the thought of Tony reaching his boxers.</p><p>A sudden BANG interrupted their embrace, the sound of something heavy hitting their door.</p><p>Bucky flew backward, hitting his head on the wall behind the bed. He took in Tony’s shocked look as drunken laughter floated through the door before the sound of retreating footsteps. It had just been some drunk men stumbling about to their cabin, but he had thought someone was bursting through the door to find the two men entwined.</p><p>Peter’s head popped up from the end of the bed, a curious whine the only sound in the room.</p><p>Tony cleared his throat awkwardly.</p><p>“Did you want-“ “Sorry, I just-“ they spoke over each other before lapsing into an awkward silence once more.</p><p>“I guess we should try to get some sleep.” Bucky said, letting his hair flop forward to partially obscure his face.</p><p>“Oh, sure, if that’s what you want.” Tony replied cautiously before standing up.</p><p>“Can I grab my clothes there?” he asked with a little smile, tentatively trying to break the tension.</p><p>Bucky blushed as he disentangled their pile of clothing, handing back Tony’s before quickly snatching his hand back and fussing with his own clothes and bed coverings in a lame attempt to hide his embarrassment.</p><p>“Alright,” Tony said, not bothering to re-dress, tossing his clothes on the end of his bed. “Sweet dreams.”</p><p>Bucky just nodded, picking up Peter and holding him like a security blanket. He lay down, turning on his side with his back to Tony to hide his red face as well as the bulge that remained too prominent in his lap.</p><p>He closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep again anytime soon as he languished in the fear of being caught, embarrassment at his own wantonness, awkwardness at not knowing what to say or how to act and most distractedly, his desire for it to happen again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next 24 hours held a supremely awkward energy between the two men. At first, Tony had been somewhat bemused at Bucky’s reaction to the sudden interruption to their kiss. He had been shy and hesitant in response to Tony’s flirting, which fit with the awkward, blushing reaction to the man making eyes at Bucky the other day. But rather than scoff and push Tony’s hand off his knee with a sarcastic remark as he expected, Bucky had bravely jumped all in and planted one on him.</p><p>It would be a lie to say he hadn’t imagined kissing Bucky – in quite a bit of detail actually. Just like he had imagined Bucky’s naked form, which he had been tantalising close to, save a thin pair of boxers that did little the hide the shape of Bucky’s prick.</p><p>It had been going so well, Bucky enthusiastically letting Tony explore his mouth and giving in to his silent direction, beautifully compliant in a way he never was.  The little sounds Bucky had made, seemingly without realising it, had stripped away any teasing smirks or little jokes Tony might otherwise have made, making him ravenous to hear more. Bucky seemed very on board with his sly, climbing hand as well, and Tony had been calculating whether to tease at the band of his underwear and slow down enough to ask Bucky what he wanted, or whether he would allow them to be swept up in the moment and just reach in to jerk him off – maybe even lay him out and see if Bucky was as eager and obliging to Tony’s mouth on other parts of him, or maybe even an exploratory finger or two breaching his virgin hole…</p><p>Then some drunken idiot had stumbled into their door and Bucky had all but flown away from him and the entire mood of the room had been abruptly sucked out. Bucky had been skittish, no longer just shy but almost frightened.</p><p>Tony had thought to just give Bucky a bit of space for the rest of the night – the last thing he wanted was for him to feel unsafe in the room with Tony. But as he lay awake for hours, he started to think about what would happen if they did end up <em>together</em>.</p><p>Bucky wouldn’t be the first blushing virgin boy he seduced to the dark side, though admittedly that was more a pursuit of his youth. But for Tony, the surest way of driving someone away was for him to 1) fuck them or 2) fall for them.</p><p>Because at the end of the day, Tony was always a disappointment.</p><p>Not a disappointment in bed of course! He was phenomenal there, be his companion male or female. But after a while, his partners would expect more – more commitment, more emotional investment… things Tony was not prepared to give. But the paradox was, the few times he had found himself growing attached, his partner would surely change their mind and realise Tony was a good time for a while, but not the person you ended up with.</p><p>Bucky was his meal ticket – maintaining a good working relationship was crucial to making him a convincing Prince and getting that reward money. It would be entirely counter-productive to alienate him.</p><p>Tony had decided to follow Bucky’s lead, but in the unlikely event that the other man tried to rekindle their activities from this evening, he would gently turn him down.</p><p>However now he was entering his second day, and last full day on the ship, with Bucky barely able to look at him.</p><p>Last night, when Tony had perhaps too exasperatedly asked Bucky if they needed to talk, made Bucky recoil at the thought of confronting the growing tension between them. But at least today they were actively trying to push through it.</p><p>And nothing got Bucky to crack like Tony needling him about something Prince related.</p><p>“Sure, you’ve got the Prince’s looks, but the finer details…” Tony purposeful trailed off with an over-the-top critical examination of Bucky.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, annoyed enough to forget he felt awkward around Tony.</p><p>“I say this with respect Your Highness, but you’re scruffy.”</p><p>Sam guffawed where he sat next to Bucky on the bench.</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes. “And how would you recommend we remedy that? I look how I look, and these are the clothes I have.” He gestured at what he was wearing – true, it was one of two outfits Bucky seemed to have.</p><p>“To start with, you need a haircut.”</p><p>“And I’m supposed to trust you with clippers around my head?” Tony was far too happy to hear Bucky playfully dig back at him.</p><p>“Can I throw my hat in the ring? I’ve never cut a white boy’s hair before.” Sam said with a smirk, a curious tug on Bucky’s brown locks.</p><p>Bucky batted Sam’s hand away, looking doubtfully at the other man.</p><p>“I think I’d prefer Bruce. I trust him to make me look the least ridiculous.”</p><p>Tony and Sam had tagged along back to the cabin, happy to provide commentary and advice from their place sitting on one of the beds as Bruce laid out newspapers on the ground. Sam had graciously offered his own clippers while Bruce produced his own pair of sharp scissors.</p><p>They watched amused as the floor began to fill with long brown clumps of hair.</p><p>“Damn, I didn’t realise your head was shaped that way.” Sam taunted.</p><p>“Don’t worry Bruce, I’m sure you can comb it over and hide that bald spot.” Tony added to the tease.</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes, but whenever he could go to respond, Bruce had to hold his head to stop him looking up.</p><p>“That’s it, both of you out. You’re not being helpful.” Bruce ordered sternly, Bucky peeking up at them with a little smirk for being under Bruce’s protection.</p><p>The two men chortled but slinked out, not before Bruce called over his shoulder- “Tony, lay out some of your nicer clothes for Bucky. We’ll do the most proper dinner we can tonight.”</p><p>Tony did as he was told and whittled away what was left of the afternoon chatting about New York with Sam and playing cards, though the other man wisely refused to play for money. Instead they played for who would be ‘waiter’ that evening, though how he let Sam talk him into a game of Gin instead, which Tony then proceeded to lose, was beyond him.</p><p>Eventually the two men headed to the mess, reserving a small table to the side and of the room and dressing it up as nicely as they could manage, with extra cutlery to substitute for the more complex table settings Bucky would be exposed to in the circles the ex-Royals moved in.</p><p>Sam spotted him first, raising his eyebrows half in shock, half impressed, before he shot a sly look over at Tony. Tony turned and was met with a view of a virtual stranger walking toward him.</p><p>He was the same height as Bucky, had the same eyes, nose and mouth, but… wow. Bruce had done a great job on the haircut, closely shorn at the sides and he had added in a spot of product also, to slick it back on top. Tony hadn’t realised just how much Bucky hid behind his long hair before now, nor how shrouded he had been in his own, slightly-too-large clothes.</p><p>In a simple white button-up shirt and dark grey slacks (though slightly too short), he looked understated but classically handsome. His mouth turned up in the crooked half smile as he took in the scene in front of him, Sam at a faux-fine-dining setting and Tony gawking at him from across the way.</p><p>Tony could barely pick his jaw up from the ground at the power the simple transformation had in making Bucky look even more attractive. The man stopped in front of him, his posture more confident, dare he say bordering almost on a swagger (though not nearly to Tony’s levels). Seemed like he too was taken with Bruce’s little makeover.</p><p>“Well?” he asked, his eyes darting to Sam but clearly more invested in Tony’s assessment.</p><p>“Yes.” Tony said, not at all shy about running his eyes up and down Bucky’s body at the invitation. “Very, <em>very</em> nice.”</p><p>Bucky quirked one eyebrow and from behind him, he heard Sam snort.</p><p>“Very Princely I mean. It’ll do.” Tony knew he wasn’t fooling anyone, but he had some pride left.</p><p>“Ah, Tony?”</p><p>“Hmmm?” Tony answered, turning his head before finally dragging his eyes away from New Bucky to see Bruce looking at him.</p><p>“Do you want to move so we can sit down and do the dinner rehearsals?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh! Yes, sure. I will be acting as your server this evening actually, guiding you from above.” Tony had already turned around to address Bucky again, tugging out a chair for him to sit in, stealing an eyeful of his backside in Tony’s pants as he sat.</p><p>“Shit.” He heard Bruce mutter under his breath.</p><p>“We’ll get food. Tony.” Bruce ordered before spinning on his heel, walking stiffly away.</p><p>Before they even reached the counter where they could order one of the two dinner options, Bruce was dragging Tony by the elbow around the corner where they were mostly obscured from Sam and Bucky’s view.</p><p>“Tony….” He whined. “Seriously?”</p><p>“What? What ‘seriously’? I didn’t do anything.” Tony jumped to his own defense.</p><p>“Like this isn’t already complicated enough? You can’t keep it in your pants for a few weeks?” Bruce demanded.</p><p>“Hey! Nothing has come out of my pants.” Tony insisted.  </p><p>“Really?” Bruce asked cynically, crossing his arms.</p><p>Tony winced. “We may have had an <em>almost</em> encounter…” Tony admitted, to which Bruce scoffed and threw up his hands in the air like he was long-suffering.</p><p>“But it was just kissing. I mean, pretty hot kissing, but we got cut off and we haven’t revisited.” Tony finished somewhat snootily, off-put by Bruce’s reaction – like this was somehow an obstacle for Bruce to deal with.</p><p>“That’s why you two have been awkward? Jesus Tony…” Bruce sighed. “Bucky is already flighty about all this Prince stuff, the last thing we need is him feeling uncomfortable or worse, used. A physical relationship would put everything at risk.”</p><p>“I know, I know. I am comparably as intelligent as you you know, I came to the same conclusion.” Tony did not let on that it had taken hours of contemplation and a too-slow diminishing erection to come to the same answer.</p><p>“Should we switch beds tonight?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“No!, No, that’s not necessary. I have it under control, I’m not going to do anything to risk the plan.” Tony assured him.</p><p>And he resolved to keep his word and not touch Bucky. But as the night progressed, and Bucky loosened up under the reversal of power that had Tony serving him and the pleasure of pulling off all the dining etiquette they were taking him through, Bucky softened and his smiles grew wider and his gaze more fond as it landed on Tony. Though he would never admit it, Bruce’s watchful gaze was the only thing that stopped him flirting outrageously with the other man, though their renewed banter skirted close to it.</p><p>Tony clenched his hands, his short nails digging into his palm every time he felt the urge to reach out and touch Bucky, even in a friendly manner. He was sure he was bleeding by the time they called it a night, Tony excusing himself to a long walk around the decks to re-centre himself privately.</p><p>However, luck was not on his side tonight, because on his second rotation he came across Bucky and Peter. Peter bounded up to him as usual, but it was Bucky that kept his attention.</p><p>“Did I miss something? Did you go for a quick dip overboard?” Tony asked.</p><p>Bucky’s hair was wet, the now short length making it somewhat spikey where it cross over his forehead. His – or rather, Tony’s – shirt sleeves were rolled up revealing his forearms and the top button was undone.</p><p>He looked just the right side of disheveled, and it was unbearably endearing.</p><p>Bucky chucked, running a hand slightly self-consciously through his hair. “I didn’t want to sleep with the product in it.”</p><p>Tony nodded, biting his tongue to say it looked good either way.</p><p>“You did good tonight.” He remarked instead. “I don’t know how much there is left to teach you.”</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll find something else to lecture me on. But thanks. And thanks for lending me the outfit too.”</p><p>“Keep ‘em.” Tony said impulsively. “You look good in my clothes.”</p><p>Oops. Bucky shifted slightly, getting that bashful, frightened but hopeful look he had when Tony first started flirting with him about liking men over cards – remarkably similar to the one he wore seconds before he kissed Tony.</p><p>And he himself was dangerously close to leering.</p><p>BAD TONY.</p><p>“You ah, you’ve been a pretty good student. Considering how much you hate it I mean.” Tony scrambled for something to say to put them back in safe territory.</p><p>Bucky actually looked a tad guilty at that, which had not been Tony’s intention. “It’s not that I don’t understand why we’re doing it. I’m just not used to being so… useless. I hate feeling stupid – I’ve been poor, I’ve been cold, I’ve been hopeless but I’ve never felt like I was stupid. I mean, you have to teach me things you would teach a seven year old.” Bucky admitted.</p><p>Tony frowned. “You’re not stupid. I’ll be the first to admit that everything we’ve taught you is essentially nonsense. All these made-up rules of society, distant relatives no one outside of royalty would ever bother trying to remember. I’m sorry we even have to waste the space in your head with this crap.”</p><p>Bucky huffed a short, rather humourless laugh.</p><p>“I bet there’s heaps you could teach me.” Tony suddenly asserted. “Well, maybe not <em>heaps</em> – I’m pretty much a genius. Name something you can teach me in return.”</p><p>The men ended up in one of the few, small recreation rooms available for steerage passengers, abandoned now it was getting late.</p><p>“When did you become an expert in hand to hand combat?” Tony asked, shucking his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.</p><p>Bucky snorted. “I don’t claim to be an expert, but I can fight. Lord knows I got into enough tiffs when I was younger. Have you ever been in a fight?”</p><p>Tony wanted to say he did not appreciate the sly little smirk Bucky shot him with the question, but the truth was he loved the precocious little aside and the way his eyes twinkled with mischief, especially when compared to the shame he had been expressing earlier.</p><p>“One or two. Usually Bruce can talk everyone down, or if not… well, he packs a nice right hook.”</p><p>“Bruce?” Bucky asked with disbelief.</p><p>“Oh yeah, he’s got a real temper that one. Now, where do you want me?”</p><p>“There is fine. Hold up your hands like this – you want to protect your face…”</p><p>Bucky was a surprisingly good teacher, better than Tony was. He explained things clearly, his eyes constantly scanning Tony’s body and picking up on little errors in his stance or movement and correcting them succinctly but respectfully.</p><p>“When you said you were going to teach me how to fight, I didn’t expect so much theory.” Tony grumbled 15 minutes later, though admittedly he had a couple of good tricks up his sleeve now for when the next card game turned sour.</p><p>“Would you rather I attacked you?” Bucky asked archly.</p><p>“Maybe just a little.” Tony flirted back before he could stop himself. He knew he shouldn’t – any physical contact with Bucky wouldn’t be helpful to either one of them. But it was important that this lesson went well and was completely effective, for Bucky’s pride. Plus, Tony maybe wanted to impress the other man just a little bit with his agility and strength after a few clumsy moves.</p><p>Bucky looked away smiling before walking around Tony, placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder when he tried to turn to keep facing him. He stopped behind Tony’s back.</p><p>“Ok, some practical application. Pretend this is a knife.” Bucky poked a finger over what Tony thought might be his right kidney. “What do you do?”</p><p>Bucky made him step through it carefully, the stomp on his foot and elbow to the face, as well as a playful, quicky-aborted hit to his crotch.</p><p>“Ha! I dare anyone to rob me. No one has a hope of getting this.” Tony pulled out a few notes from his front pocket, waving it in Bucky’s face with a smirk before shoving it back in his slacks.</p><p>“Caution is your greatest defense Tony – you run around being cocky with money and you’ll have more ‘practical application’ than you can handle.” Bucky warned with a smirk.</p><p>“Running around cocky? Have you met me? That’s my state of being. Doesn’t matter, I could beat off anyone.” Tony threw a couple of ridiculous show off punches to punctuate his words, glad he and Bucky were completely passed their earlier awkwardness and on good enough terms to snark and tease without misunderstanding.</p><p>Bucky seemed to take that as a challenge. His shifting posture was all the warning Tony had before he was on him, wrapping a strong arm around him to pin his right arm to his side and going to reach into his pocket.</p><p>Tony flailed for a moment before he instinctively stepped back on his foot (luckily not full-forced) and cocked his hip out to shove Bucky away.</p><p>With a grin that matched his own, Bucky came at him again, his strong body once more pressed against Tony’s and a huff of warm breath on the side of his face before he managed to shove him away again and dance back several paces.</p><p>In a move that wouldn’t be unexpected on a playground, Bucky charged him, taking his legs out from under him almost in slow motion, his careful hands making sure Tony wasn’t hurt – just embarrassed – to be taken to the floor.</p><p>They wrestled there for a minute, breathy laughter mixed with grunts as Tony alternated between squirming and slapping at Bucky’s overbearing presence. Once his legs started to peddle, a knee hitting Bucky’s thigh dangerously close to his manhood, Bucky took control. His hand snapped up from Tony’s pants where he was aiming for his pocket – dangerous territory, that – to grab each of Tony’s wrists, shifting his body up to straddle Tony’s hips.</p><p>Tony realised what was going to happen about two seconds before it came to pass. A grinning, still damp-haired Bucky grinning over his prone form, strong hands forcing Tony’s wrists to the ground a bit over his head. The restraint made his stomach and dick both jump, nailing a couple of buttons Tony didn’t let show often.</p><p>Then Bucky planted himself down, using his weight to stop Tony’s wriggling.</p><p>Unfortunately, his poorly chosen seat put his well-formed bottom on Tony’s lap.</p><p>Right on top of his more than half-hard, rapidly filling cock. </p><p>There was a second of ignorance before Bucky realised that he shouldn’t be sitting on anything hard. His grin slipped off his face, his lips parting slightly in surprise at the sensation.</p><p>“Ignore that.” Tony gritted. Damn, he felt his face flushing slightly.</p><p>Bucky didn’t respond verbally, but as Tony watched, his eyes darkened slightly. The mood was no longer playful, but it was not slipping into uncomfortable either.</p><p>No, it was far more dangerous – the mood was charged, anticipation heavy on the air.  </p><p>Bucky’s eyes flicked down to Tony’s lips.  </p><p>“See now,” Tony started, his voice a touch more strained than he’d like. “You’re looking at me like you’re going to kiss me. And if you kiss me, I’ll kiss you back.”</p><p>Bucky swayed forward slightly at his words.</p><p>“No, that’s not good. Because then I’ll throw <em>you</em> down on the floor and ravish you in front of any passers-by.”</p><p>If anything was going to metaphorically douse Bucky with cold water, it was mention of discovery. And yet, he did not avert his eager eyes, nor shift his pert bottom.</p><p>“That would be bad…” Tony trailed off, but he found his eyes drawn to Bucky’s soft, pink lips like magnets. Maybe it would be ok? Best to get it out of their system and all that…</p><p>Tony jumped as he felt a new pressure on his chest, shaking himself out of his Bucky tunnel vision to realise that Peter was feeling left out of their kind of dog pile, and was now sitting on Tony’s chest to lick at Bucky’s jaw.</p><p>Bucky cleared his throat roughly, swinging a leg over to dismount Tony, letting go of his wrists. Tony sat up, placing Peter on the floor next to him and stopping him from climbing into Tony’s lap – he did not want that curious little monster anywhere near his still interested dick.</p><p>“Sorry, I…” Bucky was back to being bashful.</p><p>“No, hey – two to tango. Just… we can’t go there. You know, making this complicated.” Tony said, gesturing between the two. “It’s not a good idea.”</p><p>“Right, of course.” Bucky was quick to agree, looking hard at the ground.</p><p>“It just makes things messy, and I know you have some hang-ups about guys…” Tony rambled, wincing as he quickly realised he should have stopped. “Not that that means anything! Or is any of my business, and it’s not even the reason-“</p><p>Tony paused for breath and to take his foot out of his mouth. They lapsed into awkward silence for a moment.</p><p>“Forget it happened?” Bucky asked weakly.</p><p>Hell, Tony had much more unhealthy coping mechanisms than mutual repression.</p><p>“Sure. I’m ah, going to take in a bit of the cool sea air before I come down…” Tony said, still shielding his lap slightly awkwardly.</p><p>So that was how they passed their final night on the liner – Bucky pretending to sleep when Tony came back to the room, and Tony joining in the façade until rest finally came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was a mess of anxiety. Bucky had slept poorly for anticipation of the meeting they were headed to. Tony had woken up early and fussed over Bucky’s appearance, making him wash and re-do his hair twice and quizzing him incessantly over all the names, facts and customs he thought Bucky might be asked. Bruce was the big surprise though. He was a massive wreck of nervous energy, changing three times, pacing incessantly and muttering under his breath like a crazy person.</p><p>It was not a great way to start what might be the second most important day of Bucky’s life.</p><p>They were on their way to see the last surviving Romanov Duchess today. Tony had told him that she was the definitive gatekeeper to seeing the Crown Prince. She would ask him some questions, feel him out and he would be able to set up an appointment to meet the Prince <em>only</em> if she deemed him the real deal.</p><p>She was also possibly his cousin.</p><p>The ratty hostel they were staying in had a no animal policy, so they bundled up Peter and headed out much earlier than their 2pm appointment. Bucky was too nervous to really take in many of the sights of New York – even if he were feeling more relaxed, Tony’s compulsive revision and Bruce’s visible stress would have made the walk precisely zero fun.</p><p>They were approaching the bustling Fifth Avenue and Bucky shortened Peter’s leash. He didn’t think the tiny dog would be able to navigate the crowded street without being stepped on, so he bent to pick him up.</p><p>“Woah, what do you think you are doing?” Tony demanded crossly.</p><p>Bucky looked up with wide eyes, wondering how he managed to crush the eggshells he’d been stepping on and anger Tony.</p><p>“You can’t arrive with dog hair all over you.” The man continued like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“See the thing is, Peter can’t levitate at chest height. So sometimes he needs to be held.” Bucky shot back, over all the fussing.</p><p>“No, Bruce can carry him.”</p><p>Both men turned to Bruce only to find he wasn’t there. He hadn’t realised the men had stopped, still continuing up the footpath for another few seconds before absently turning his head and seeming far too confused for a man of his education when he realised he was alone.</p><p>“Ok no, Bruce is so jumpy he might accidentally walk into traffic and Peter doesn’t deserve to die like that.”</p><p>Tony heaved a put upon sigh before leaning down himself and scooping up Peter, the dog wriggling in his arms until he was cradled against Tony’s shoulder like a baby.</p><p>“C’mon, we don’t want to be late.” Tony grumped, spinning on his heel to catch up with Bruce.</p><p>Turns out they were a bit less than an hour early, and so were loitering down the street from the apartment building that was their final destination.</p><p>Bucky got permission to eat a hot dog from the nearby stand, though Tony made some very colourful threats should he get any mustard on this borrowed white shirt.</p><p>Or not so borrowed he guessed. Tony had said he could keep it.</p><p>The thought sent him spinning back for what must be the hundredth time to their last night on the ship, where their boyish wrestling had turned from playing to <em>suggestive</em>.</p><p>Bucky had been excited to have another chance with Tony. He had been thinking of little else but his terrible reaction to their first kiss being interrupted, and had no idea how to communicate to Tony that he was open to kissing again, to more, but just had to navigate his nerves about the forbidden nature of two men being together. His fear was born in Russia and the horrible, stern matrons of the boy’s home, but they were heading to America! Land of the free, and one of the biggest, most modern metropolises in the world. Though he would never be able to walk down the street holding hands with a man, surely New York would not mind what happened behind closed doors?</p><p>But Tony had not tried to speak to him about it, and Bucky was not brave enough to reach out himself. He was relieved when they at least got back to their old rhythm of friendly sniping. He liked Tony a lot, and would have greatly regretted his cowardice driving them apart for good.</p><p>Then they had been pressed against each other and Bucky had felt the evidence of Tony’s interest. His breathing had been shallow and his stomach in knots at the anticipation.</p><p>Then Tony had rejected him.</p><p>He had been so kind about it too. But to Bucky it was clear – Tony did not want a messy entanglement with a virgin like him. Him and his ‘hang-ups’ weren’t worth the energy.</p><p>Bucky couldn’t really hold it against the other man – Tony was able to win affection wherever he went and having to deal with Bucky’s skittishness and awkwardness was not fun, and had already proven to put a strain on their relationship.</p><p>So now Bucky was throwing all his energy and focus into the actual purpose of this trip – figuring out if he was the Prince or not.</p><p>“Why is he so nervous anyway?” Bucky asked Tony quietly, watching Bruce run his hands through his hair yet again.</p><p>“Oh, he and Natasha used to have a… thing. Kind of a mutual pining, dance around each other love story. She was the ‘one the got away’ for Bruce and he hasn’t seen her in years.”</p><p>“Shit.” Bucky said. He had never had that, never felt that way about someone, but Bruce definitely had his sympathy.</p><p>Bucky thought Bruce was in danger of fainting as they walked up to the apartment building. Tony put the hand not holding Peter on Bruce’s arm and firmly guided him through the door the doorman held open and into the lift.</p><p>“Floor 8 please.” Tony told the attendant.</p><p>“Do I look clammy? I feel clammy. And sweaty.” Bruce asked Tony in a weak voice, rubbing his palms down the material of his pants.</p><p>“You look great. Just focus on breathing.” Tony told him.</p><p>The lift dinged and when the door opened, Tony was the only one to move.</p><p>“For God’s sake…” Tony rolled his eyes, placing Peter on the ground and corralling the other frozen men into the corridor like a shepherd.</p><p>“You both need to get your shit together. We are going to go in there confident that Bucky is her long-lost cousin, the Prince with a dash of amnesia and deserves to be taken seriously. Alright?” Tony said sternly.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Alright?!” he hissed.</p><p>“Yes fine, alright. Confident.” Bucky said. Bruce just nodded.</p><p>Tony sighed, looking upwards for a few seconds before turning around and knocking resolutely on the door.</p><p>It did not look like any apartment Bucky had ever seen before. A maid answered the door and led them through the entrance way and into the fanciest sitting room he remembered ever been in. It was a least three times the size of his shabby apartment in St Petersburg. The maid left to get them tea and they waited in tense silence for a couple of minutes before the double doors opened.</p><p>All three men shot to their feet as a beautiful woman glided into the room. The first thing Bucky noticed was her rich, red hair, short but chicly styled with curls. She wore wide legged beige slacks and a white button up shirt. Her radiance was effortless and her confidence obvious, her painted red lips in a polite smile that turned more genuine as her eyes landed on Bruce.</p><p>“Good afternoon gentlemen.”</p><p>“Duchess…” Bruce sounded somewhat strained as he greeted the woman, clearly having forgot anyone else was in the room. “Thank you for receiving us on such short notice.”</p><p>“Bruce, I think we can forgo some of the formalities.” She said with a smile.</p><p>“Right, of course, Natasha…”</p><p>After a moment of the two getting lost in each other’s eyes from across the room, Tony cleared his throat awkwardly.</p><p>“Natasha, will you allow us to present His Imperial Highness, Prince James Nikolai Romanov.” Tony swept his arm out and then all eyes were on Bucky.</p><p>The Duchess’s eyes were sharp as they took him in, her eyebrows raised in surprise. Her scrutiny was thorough but silent, seeming to pierce his very soul.</p><p>“Well, he certainly looks like James… but so did the other young men that have come out of the woodwork in the past few years.” She said emotionlessly.</p><p>She perched on one of the white armchairs. “You had better tell me your story.”</p><p>“He’s been going by the name Bucky for the last seven years-“ Tony started, but Natasha held up her hand.</p><p>“Not you Tony. I want to hear from him.”</p><p>Bucky swallowed heavily before picking up where Tony left off.</p><p>He was perhaps more honest than Tony would have liked him to be, but he didn’t have much choice. The second he mentioned anything, he was being drilled with questions.</p><p>“I woke up with no memory of who I was…” he said.</p><p>“When? Where? Be specific.” She replied.</p><p>“I was only carrying a couple of things…”</p><p>“What were they? Describe the jewels, tell me about the postcard.”</p><p>Once he finished his story they fell into silence, Natasha still assessing him.</p><p>“I just have one more question.” Natasha said after a beat.</p><p>Bucky sat a little straighter, surprised. He had been expecting <em>multiple</em> questions.</p><p>“You say you have snippets of memory, so I want you to tell me – what memories do you have of that last night, escaping the Palace?”</p><p>“Hey, I don’t think that’s fair. That was a hugely traumatic night, you can’t expect him to be able to pull out details…” Tony injected.</p><p>Natasha did not look away from Bucky, still waiting on his answer.</p><p>“I uh… I don’t know? My nightmares…” Bucky’s voice was small. He hated talking about this, but now was not the time to shy away from being truthful, even if it made him vulnerable.</p><p>“I hear yelling and lots of people. Sometimes there’s fire and I know that I have to get away from it but I just keep running through corridor after corridor without a way out. But they’re all endless and the only way to escape is to climb <em>through</em> the walls…”</p><p>He felt Tony and Bruce snap their heads around to look at him then, but he pressed on. “Then sometimes I’m outside and it’s freezing and hard to run because of the snow and I have to get somewhere quickly, or maybe I just have to get away quickly? I don’t know. But I’m moving quicker and quicker and then something slams into me all of a sudden and my shoulder hurts… then I wake up.”</p><p>Silence reigns for a moment.</p><p>“I’m sorry, that doesn’t really answer your question…”</p><p>“No, it does.” She said simply, her eyes downcast for the first time as she picked up her cup of tea and looked into it. Bucky felt bad for her. She had been there – it was likely the most horrible night of her life she was quietly reliving as she made sure he was not trying to con her or her cousin.</p><p>“Look…” he was going very much off script now, but Dr Strange’s words were echoing in his ear. <em>‘That family has been through a lot and the ones that are left… they’re good people. If it turns out you’re not who Tony says you are, please do everyone a kindness and leave them to their grief.’</em></p><p>“The truth is, I’m not sure if I am him. I can’t guarantee that I am, and neither can Tony or Bruce – you and the Prince are the only ones that can know for sure. If you think I’m not this person, that I don’t belong to your family…” Bucky found himself almost breathless at the thought. He knew the likelihood of the him being the Prince was low, but something about being here, meeting Natasha… suddenly his hopes were ratcheted right up.</p><p>“Thank you. For being truthful. Losing James broke his heart and all the fakes just step on the painful pieces.”</p><p>Bucky felt his eyes fill with unshed tears.</p><p>“I- I don’t want to hurt him.” he promised quietly.</p><p>“Nat, I really believe he is the real thing.” Bruce said sincerely.</p><p>“Really, some of the things he’s remembered-“ Tony jumped in.</p><p>Natasha help up her hand.</p><p>“I believe you.”</p><p>The three men looked at her in stunned silence for a moment.</p><p>“That’s… great.” Tony said. None of them knew quite how to respond, and Natasha was still sitting there calmly.</p><p>“You’ll need a suit before you meet the Prince. Jarvis?” Natasha turned to the door and a man appeared in a black suit.</p><p>“Please call Turnbull &amp; Asser and tell them we would like a fitting appointment in an hour’s time? Minor adjustments only, he needs to walk out in the suit. A car as well please, and perhaps some dinner reservations?”</p><p>The man nodded and ducked away again silently.</p><p>“I’m afraid your dog will have to remind behind. Yelena can take him on a walk through the park, and I’m sure we can find something for him to eat in the house.”</p><p>The blonde that had let them in stepped into the room with a small smile playing on her lips.</p><p>“What is his name?” she asked politely.</p><p>“Peter.” Bucky informed her.</p><p>She bent down, calling Peter over. He bounded over happily, making the woman grin.</p><p>“There, he will be in good hands. I need to change.” Natasha stood up, Bucky and the others quick to join her standing.</p><p>“Do you mind if we wait on the balcony? I think Bucky could use some fresh air.” Tony asked politely, eyeing the still stunned Bucky with some concern.</p><p>“Of course, this way.”</p><p>Bucky gripped the railing of the balcony, deeply breathing in the cool air. Tony was right, it was helpful.</p><p>“You know this is good, right? She believes you.” Tony said hesitantly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I know.” Bucky frowned, looking out but not really seeing the view.</p><p>“Do <em>you</em> really think I’m the Prince?” he asked abruptly.</p><p>He had avoided asking before because he was afraid the answer would be ‘no’. If the answer was ‘no’ from Tony, and therefore Bruce, who both knew the Prince and the Duchess, then they were certainly not his family and he was effectively no closer to finding out about his past.</p><p>And it would also mean that Tony was lying just for the reward money.</p><p>Bucky did not like the idea of being a pawn in someone else’s game, a tool for Tony to use to get what he wanted. He also did not like the gnawing guilt he felt that he was using the men just to get to New York. Hypocrisy was always uncomfortable.</p><p>“Yeah – I mean, crazier things have happened?” Tony said lightly.</p><p>Bucky sighed at the noncommittal response.</p><p>“Hey, seriously…” Tony waited until Bucky turned to look at him. “The timelines all match up. And Natasha is <em>sharp</em>.”</p><p>Bucky did let out a little amused huff then.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me she’d be that scary.” He accused.</p><p>“Eh, knowing wouldn’t have done you any good.” Tony replied with a little smile.</p><p>But it seemed Tony was not done being sincere.</p><p>“There is an extremely good chance that you are the Prince. But if you’re not… well, consider this a process of elimination. You’re in New York, you’re that much closer to finding out where you came from. Hell, if you’re not him, I’ll help you find this R. B. or Buchannan or whoever. Promise.”</p><p>Bucky felt a lump form in his throat at the promise. It would be <em>so nice</em> to have someone around to help him in this admittedly rather hopeless task.</p><p>“Thanks Tony.”</p><p>Bucky hesitated for only a second before placing his hand over Tony’s on the railing in a soft gesture of gratitude. Tony’s pinky entwined with his own for a brief moment before they shyly separated, Bucky clearing his throat before heading back in and follow whatever plans Natasha had for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony watched on with fond amusement as Bucky stood uncomfortably on the raised platform in the dressing area, the tailor smoothing the fabric of the suit jacket across his broad shoulders. The dark charcoal, three-piece suit seemed to make him ill at ease, but he looked devastatingly handsome in it. They were lucky Bucky had such a fine physique, it made him easy to fit…</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by an elbow in his side from Bruce.</p><p>“Can you please stop looking at him like you want to eat him?” Bruce murmured quietly.</p><p>Tony felt his cheeks warm slightly but took the warning in stride. “The boy looks good in a suit, what can I say?”</p><p>The curtains of the dressing area were thrown open and Natasha strode in with two male attendants hurrying behind her. Even in her drop-waist black dress and pointed-toe heels she outpaced them.</p><p>She joined Bucky on the platform, holding first a green, then a red patterned tie up to his neck.</p><p>“The red I think. And let’s also make sure he has some black formal wear please gentlemen?”</p><p>The attendants nodded and practically dove back out to the shop floor, smelling their shared commission.</p><p>“How are the shoes? Comfortable?” she asked Bucky.</p><p>“Yeah, yes – they’re great. Thank you.”</p><p>Bucky did not seem to know how to act around Natasha. She was not really giving him any cues, to be fair. She was sparing no expense in kitting him out with multiple fine suits, shoes, cufflinks – the works. But she had made no move to have any kind of intimate conversation with the man she now believed to be her long-missing cousin, addressing him politely but holding at arms length. Classic Natasha, giving little away.</p><p>“You’ll wear this out of the store. Please have his other clothes sent to the Plaza, care of Natasha Romanov.” She asked of the attendant still in the room.</p><p>“Thank you again for the reservations Natasha, it is really too generous.” Bruce thanked her.</p><p>“Yes, thank you. Another night in that godawful hostel might well have driven me over the edge.” Tony added.</p><p>Bucky scoffed slightly, as he often did when Tony was a touch dramatic.</p><p>“<em>Dyelat’ iz mukhi slona</em>…” he muttered.</p><p>Natasha’s head whipped around so that her penetrating stare was zeroed in on Bucky.</p><p>“It’s just, he has a tendency to be dramatic…” Bucky said, now unsure under the sudden scrutiny from the woman.</p><p>“I know.” She said eventually, stepping in front of him and looping the red tie around his neck. She pulled up his collar and began effortlessly tying a Windsor knot.</p><p>“I used to say that to you.” She said quietly, her eyes focused on the material in her hand, but her voice soft.</p><p>“Really?” Bucky asked in a small voice.</p><p>Natasha nodded, tucking the tie into Bucky’s waistcoat and smoothing down his collar. “You had a flair for the dramatic yourself when you were younger <em>dvoyurodnaya sestra</em>.”</p><p>“Will you tell me?” Bucky asked.</p><p>Natasha breathed deeply, her hands still on Bucky’s shoulders.</p><p>“I will be happy to sit with you and tell you all the stories of your errant youth. But until you meet… well, I don’t feel it is just my place. But I will tell you one thing…”</p><p>Natasha leaned forward and whispered in Bucky’s ear.</p><p>Tony was itching to know what she was saying – he could see Bucky’s face going red in the mirror.</p><p>Natasha was wearing a smirk by the time she stepped away from Bucky. Bucky’s eyes met Tony’s in the mirror before he hastily broke eye contact, stepping off the platform also.</p><p>“Shall we indulge in an early dinner?” Natasha asked, not waiting for an answer before she swept out of the room, Bruce following loyally.</p><p>“What did she tell you?” Tony asked immediately. Bucky’s cheeks were still pink.</p><p>“None of your business.” Bucky said before following the other two out.</p><p>Oh well. He might not have his curiosity assuaged, but at least he was doing to get a free meal.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************</p><p> </p><p>Natasha’s butler had reserved them a table at a French restaurant where the prices on the menu made Tony wriggle with glee. Even though the portions that arrived were tiny and pretentious, Tony savoured every bite.</p><p>The conversation flowed well, even though Bruce and Bucky could barely pay attention to anything by Natasha (for very different reasons, thank God). Tony was pleased to see the fine dining lessons from the ship paying off as Bucky hesitated only a second over which utensil to use when.</p><p>After three hours, it was Natasha that stood first after leaving a generous wad of cash for the meal and tip. As they walked towards the exit, she fell into step with Tony.</p><p>“There’s a speakeasy on 151 West 54<sup>th</sup> Street, look for the green door and tell the host that I sent you.”</p><p>Tony smirked. “Am I to take it you won’t be joining us?”</p><p>Tony held the door open and Natasha walked through, followed by the other men.</p><p>“Bruce?” Natasha prompted the man to join her side and slipped her arm through his. “I’ll see the two of you tomorrow at the apartment. In the afternoon.” She said before leading Bruce away without a single glance back.</p><p>“Oh. Uh…” Bucky said, a bit surprised at the abrupt splitting of the group.</p><p>Tony only smirked wider. “They have some catching up to do. Best left to the two of them, behind closed doors stuff.”</p><p>Bucky nodded with a wry smile, silence descending for a moment.</p><p>“It’d be a shame to waste the suit though. I have a pocket full of Romanov spending money-“ Tony said, patting the fold of bills Natasha had discreetly slipped him.</p><p>“What say we find a drink? My treat.”</p><p>“It’s not your treat if it’s not your money.” Bucky reminded him drolly.</p><p>“True, but the real treat is my company.” Tony rocked forward on the balls of his feet with a smile.</p><p>Bucky laughed warmly.</p><p>“C’mon, I’ll even throw in some pizza.”</p><p>“Uh, thank goodness – I never thought you could still be hungry after three courses.” Bucky said, enthusiastically rocking forward and the two of them fell into step, heading down the street in a random direction.</p><p>Tony tugged Bucky away from the first pizza place they came across on the main strip, a well-lit and rather soulless looking place. Instead they found a hole in the wall with a steady stream of people coming in and out. It only offered pepperoni or cheese pizza, so they got a slice of pepperoni each.</p><p>Both men let out sounds of pleasure at first bite.</p><p>“I know this cost about one-one-thousandth of the meal we just had, but it’s so much better.” Bucky said around his mouthful of processed meat and cheese.</p><p>“Am I a bad man for wanting both the fancy dinner and the gratifying greasy food after?” Tony asked.</p><p>Bucky hummed. “No, but you are a bad man for making me sit through days of Prince lessons for nothing.” He grumbled, having obviously gotten some of his sass back after an afternoon full of nerves.</p><p>“Not nothing! You nailed all the dinner etiquette tonight. And who know when your knowledge about the Romanov family tree will come in handy?”</p><p>As they continued to walk, finishing their food, Tony led them in the direction of Natasha’s speakeasy.</p><p>“How are you feeling now, after a day with Natasha and a full stomach?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Better. Good. It’s nice.” Bucky replied with a smile.</p><p>“I’m glad you guys are getting along so well. Well enough to already have secrets…” Tony trailed off meaningfully.</p><p>“You don’t need to know everything.” Bucky told him.</p><p>“I do though. Tell me.” He ordered.</p><p>“No. Where are we going anyway?” Bucky asked in an obvious redirect.</p><p>“To get a drink. Maybe that’ll loosen your lips.” Tony said, noting they were about 2 blocks away.</p><p>They got in without a problem, Natasha’s name clearing any and all obstacles. The atmosphere inside was incredible – men and women dressed to the nine’s sipping on cocktails and laughing, a jazz band on the stage. This was the decadent world Tony had been missing.</p><p>Bucky was a little shell shocked at first, but followed Tony obediently to the bar where he ordered two of whatever the house specialty was. They each ended up with a drink of bourbon and mint, a mix of sugar making it sweet and easy to sip.</p><p>It only took about five minutes for two women to sidle up next to them and start flirting and giggling. Tony plastered on his most charming grin and brought them both a drink. They chatted and laughed together, Tony leading most of the conversation to playfully ask them their recommendations for tourists to New York. He dropped in that they were staying at the Plaza and the women got even friendlier, Tony not being able to help but eye the hand the smaller blonde laid on Bucky’s bicep. They had both taken their jackets off, so she would be able to feel the outline of his corded muscles. Tony threw back the last of his drink to distract himself from his line of thinking.</p><p>“Another round? Bucky come with me – ladies, guard our table.” He said with a wink, tugging Bucky along to the bar.</p><p>“Well, what are you thinking?”</p><p>“Um, I dunno? I liked the mint one I guess?” Bucky said cluelessly, though he seemed relaxed and having a good time.</p><p>“No, not drinks- the girls.”</p><p>“They’re sweet…” Bucky seemed a bit more tense now, his voice more cautious.</p><p>“Sweet enough to invite back to the hotel? Just say the word and we’ll buy a bottle or two from behind the bar and take this party back to a more private location.” Tony offered.</p><p>He could see how it would all go now. The girls would happily come back to the fancy hotel with them, and in one of their suites, the drinks and laughter would continue to flow. Two smart, modern girls like this, they probably wouldn’t want to split up. So Tony would not whisper into the ear of his dame to ask her if she wanted to steal away. He would just start kissing down her neck, let his hands stray down her sides and slip up her skirt to the bare skin of her thigh…</p><p>Bucky could follow his lead, but Tony imagined he would be more romantic. Soft kisses on the lips instead of wandering hands. Maybe his girl would even need to take the lead, moving Bucky’s broad hands to cover her breasts.</p><p>The room would be filled with the quiet sounds of kissing and breathing. Tony would pull the sparkly dress and slip off his date, leaving her just in her stockings and lingerie. He’d strip off his own clothes and set about making her moan his name, get her wet enough that any movement he made in her would be heard across the room.</p><p>With two couples so near, one could not help but engage in a little competition. Bucky would no doubt trying to get his girl as loud as Tony’s and it would only be sensible for Tony to look over and check their progress every now and again. Maybe he could even find a lounge for his date to straddle and ride him so he could glance around her and watch the others. Or even better, if she was up for it, he could put her on her hands and knees and have her from behind, giving him a constant unencumbered view of Bucky and his partner…</p><p>The thought of it sent blood pooling to his groin, making him tug the waist of his pants and shift to hide his interest.</p><p>“Oh, you want to- I didn’t think-“ Bucky stumbled, immediately and obviously off-put by Tony’s idea. He cleared his throat and tried to hide his unease.</p><p>“Do you think the girls would want that?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Yeah. But do you?” Tony asked bluntly.</p><p>Bucky frowned, not looking at Tony. “I don’t… I wasn’t looking for anything beyond drinks and talking… But if you want to, you know… take them back to the hotel, I won’t get in the way.”</p><p>Tony actually felt bad now – he had thought perhaps Bucky might be a bit shy, but he actually seemed more distressed now. Was it the idea of a one night stand that was upsetting to him, or who was doing it?</p><p>By the way Bucky wasn’t meeting his eyes, the way he always did because he never felt unable to challenge Tony…. He suspected it was the latter.</p><p>Taking a breath and damning his own inability to deny his own desires, Tony spoke in a low voice.</p><p>“Most of the draw was in having you there Bucky.”</p><p>Tony got to see the moment it clicked for Bucky, his expression going from torn and hurt to surprised and interested.</p><p>Tony had a hard time drawing his eyes away, but he did so to signal the bartender.</p><p>“Two more of those mint drinks and a bottle of whatever is easily concealed in my jacket.” He slid over a $50 note, enough pocket lining money for the bartender to overlook what was no doubt a house rule to let no one leave with evidence of the alcohol being served.</p><p>He took the narrow bottle of whiskey from the guy, tucking it in his waistband and grabbed the other two drinks, tilting his head for Bucky to follow.</p><p>“Here you are ladies,” he said, setting down the drinks in front of the blondes and their batting lashes. “I’m terribly sorry, but my friend and I have to leave. I hope the drinks help drown the sorrow you feel.” He spoke cheekily, not letting them get a word of protest in, though both women looked flatteringly disappointed. He grabbed Bucky’s jacket and tossed it to him, slipping on his own.</p><p>“It was so nice talk to you. Have a lovely night.” He picked up each of their hands in turn, placing a light kiss on the backs with a grin and a wink. Then he swept away, trusting Bucky was following in his wake.</p><p>The night air was cool and refreshing after coming out of the speakeasy warmed by the number of bodies and filled with cigarette smoke.</p><p>“The hotel is this way.” Tony said, indicating north.</p><p>Bucky just nodded and they fell into step. The atmosphere was heavy and Tony did not know what to say that would calm his skittish companion.</p><p>But as they walked, Bucky drifted closer, his arm brushing against Tony’s until the backs of their hands met. Bucky tangled their fingers together, an echo of the brief but affectionate hold from the balcony at Natasha’s place.</p><p>It lasted only a couple of seconds and it was perhaps the most innocent touch they could possibly manage, but still Tony’s heart flip flopped in his chest. He knew the anxiety that Bucky must be feeling, to do something like this in public.</p><p>So when they turned the corner and there was once again no one else around for a few precious seconds, Tony reached back out and brushed their hands together once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony had a grin that stretched from ear to ear as the bellhop unlocked the door to the suite, letting the two men enter before carrying in the bags and placing them next to the door. Scratch that – carrying Tony’s bags. Bucky was shouldering his own knapsack that Natasha’s people had dropped off at the plaza.</p><p>“The door to the adjoining suite is to the right, and these are the keys.” He said, placing the room keys on the table next to the door. “Is there anything I can get you? Anything from room service?”</p><p>“No that’s great, thanks kid.” Tony slipped him a tip, closing the door behind him immediately.</p><p>Bucky was looking around the room before stopping at the window, gazing out at the dark night. It wouldn’t be much to look at right now, but there would be a spectacular view of the Park in the morning.</p><p>Tony pulled off his jacket, putting it on a hangar in the closet. He set about making himself comfortable – his shoes, tie and belt came off too, his sleeves were rolled up and he even dared to undo the top two buttons of his shirt.</p><p>He moved to grab two crystal glasses from the bureau and poured each of them a few fingers of the whiskey he’d smuggled in.</p><p>“Make yourself comfortable.” Tony invited, placing Bucky’s glass on the coffee table to take when he was ready. He watched as Bucky dressed down the same way Tony had before perching himself on the lounge, curling his legs underneath him with his knees almost touching Tony.</p><p>“You know what keeps going through my mind?” Tony asked, swirling his drink.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What secret did Natasha tell you?”</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes and smiled.</p><p>“I’m not going to let it go.” Tony informed him, taking a sip and waiting expectantly for Bucky to answer.</p><p>“Ok,” Bucky said, slowly turning the glass in his hands. “She told me something about the Prince. About my past, I mean. Something that included you.”</p><p>Now Tony was extra intrigued. He leaned forward waiting for the rest of the story, biting his tongue to stop from injecting a sarcastic comment that would give Bucky a reason not to tell him.</p><p>“She said when I was young, I…” Bucky let out a little nervous laugh. “I used to have a… fascination with you.”</p><p>He looked up, shy but holding his gaze with purpose.</p><p>“Do you remember speaking to me at the last party at the Palace?”</p><p>Tony frowned, scanning his memories. He remembers bits and pieces of that last party – mostly he remembered the pretty waitress he fucked against the wall in the darkened hallway. Did he remember anything about the Princes?</p><p>“Oh! Hey, at the punchbowl!”</p><p>Tony couldn’t believe he had forgotten, especially after these past several weeks plotting about the lost Prince.</p><p>“You were an uppity little thing. You couldn’t hold your drink then either.”</p><p>Bucky laughed a little but still looked nervous. He wasn’t done with his secret – after all, the fact that they chatted for two minutes seven years ago was hardly worth the whispering or the blush Bucky had worn.  </p><p>“She said either I wanted to <em>be</em> you, the glamourous, older playboy that strutted though parties at the Palace like he owned the place, or I wanted… you.”</p><p>Bucky was looking up at him through his lashes as he confessed what Natasha had told him. It seemed almost like they were destined to circle around each other, an attraction that for one reason or another, could never go anywhere.</p><p>But what was stopping them now?</p><p>They were close, so close to having Bucky’s claim as Prince be validated. Tony could argue that Natasha was the greatest hurdle, whip smart and savvy as she was. Steven would welcome Bucky with open arms, he’d have his family back, Tony would have his money and they would still get together from time to time. Though Tony hoped to be very busy building a business, he would always make time for a friend, especially one with benefits.</p><p>How much damage could sex possibly do at this point?  </p><p>“As I recall,” Tony said slowly, taking the glass out of Bucky’s hands, making sure their fingers touched. “I told you that when you were older, we’d get up to trouble together.”</p><p>He placed the glasses down on the coffee table, turning back to sit even closer to Bucky. He reached out a hand and cupped the back of his neck, the intimate gesture leaving no room for misinterpretation where he wanted this to lead.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes were dark and his breathing shallower.</p><p>“I’ve never done this before.” Bucky blurted out.</p><p>Tony was only mildly surprised at the outburst. “Yeah, I thought that was probably the case.” He said somewhat cautiously.</p><p>“I just… you stopped. Before. Because I’ve got ‘hang ups’ and I’m awkward and don’t know what I’m doing.”</p><p>Tony recoiled slightly. “You think that’s why we haven’t slept together yet?”</p><p>Bucky shrugged self-consciously.</p><p>“Bucky, I don’t mind that you haven’t been with a guy before. It’d be my pleasure to show you the ropes – your pleasure too, I guarantee.”</p><p>As hoped, Tony’s leering joke made Bucky smile.</p><p>“The only thing I was worried about was messing up our relationship. I’m sure it wouldn’t come as a surprise to you that I inevitably end up pissing off my partners and driving them away – I couldn’t let that happen with you.”</p><p>He found himself stroking his thumb along Bucky’s jaw close to his ear, the affectionate gesture starting unconsciously.</p><p>“But denying myself has never been my strong suit – I want you. And as long as you can truthfully tell me you want this, I intend to take you over to that bed and make you forget your name.” Oops, unintentional amnesia reference. He hoped that skated by.</p><p>“That’s in bad taste.” Bucky whispered, but he swayed forward into Tony.</p><p>He did not bother with a retort, leaning forward to capture Bucky’s lips.</p><p>Tony didn’t hold back. He licked into Bucky’s pliant mouth, tasting mint from their drinks earlier. He found himself pressing further and further into Bucky’s space, the other man clutching at Tony’s shirt but welcoming the close contact.</p><p>Another minute and Tony would have Bucky on his back on the short lounge. It would not be the most comfortable place to introduce him to love making.</p><p>With great effort and a gratifying whimper from Bucky, he drew back.</p><p>“C’mon.” he said, climbing slightly unsteadily to his feet and tugging Bucky up by the hands. He walked backwards, pulling Bucky over to the bed, watchful for any signs that his nervousness was turning into hesitation.</p><p>He saw nothing but matching want in Bucky’s eyes.</p><p>“You make yourself comfortable on the bed doll, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Tony’s pride didn’t allow him to run to his bags, but his strides were long and quick. He fumbled around in the case until his hand found the tin of petroleum jelly he was looking for, taking more time than he liked.</p><p>But the time he hurried back to the bed, Bucky had pulled the covers down and was sitting up rather stiffly on the right-hand side of the mattress, wearing only his boxers.</p><p>Tony let his eyes rake over Bucky’s well-built chest, the lights in this suite much brighter than those on the ship the last time he had seen Bucky half naked. He let his eyes continue to trail down Bucky’s form as he efficiently unbuttoned his shirt and shucked his pants, flinging everything away hastily to crease in a pile on the floor – bad enough he had to pause to find lube, he wasn’t about to waste another couple of precious seconds folding clothes.</p><p>He loved everything he was seeing, except the tension in Bucky’s body. It was entirely of the wrong kind, and he would have to fix that.</p><p>With a shark-like grin, Tony picked back up the tin of salve and jumped on the bed – literally.</p><p>He used the mattress like a trampoline, bouncing up three times until he heard Bucky’s spluttering laughter as he tried to protect himself from rolling under Tony’s legs. He let himself land on his bottom, chuckling breathlessly.</p><p>“What on Earth are you doing?” Bucky asked with a grin as they rolled into each other’s space.</p><p>“Gotta make sure it’s up to the challenge.” He said cheekily.</p><p>“I didn’t realise it could be so… athletic.” Bucky said with amusement as they closed the distance between them, their noses brushing.</p><p>“You have no idea…” Tony growled, pressing their still smiling lips together.</p><p>They traded kisses until Tony shifted, now hovering over Bucky who was laid out on his back. He refused to release Bucky’s lips but let his hands wander, trailing them teasingly down Bucky’s side to grip his hip over his shorts.</p><p>He let his lips graze across Bucky’s strong jaw and slide down his neck before he murmured, “Do you have any limits?”</p><p>Tony licked across Bucky’s collarbone, resting more heavily on Bucky’s body and feeling his arousal pressing into his abdomen.</p><p>“<em>Ahh</em>…” Bucky just breathed shakily and it took Tony a minute to remember that he had asked a question.</p><p>“Bucky, is there anything you don’t want to do?”. With great effort he pulled away from Bucky’s skin. Bucky looked adorably dazed, his pupils already blown. He shook his head ‘no’.</p><p>“Anything…” he breathed in what might have been history’s most tempting offer before he craned his neck back up to ask for another kiss.</p><p>Tony granted it with a groan, licking into Bucky’s mouth and rolling his hips forward. He felt Bucky gasp against him when Tony’s hardness rubbed against his.</p><p>His head was spinning. He didn’t know what to do to him first. Should he blow him? It would be a great shame not to at least open him up a bit, test how Bucky felt about having something inside him. He wanted to see that. But first, he wanted to see all of Bucky, so he broke the kiss with a <em>smack</em> and shuffled back slightly.</p><p>He tugged off his own boxers, not at all self-conscious. Still, it was gratifying to see Bucky’s gaze go to his cock. He took a moment to preen, stroking himself as Bucky’s teeth sank into his bottom lip and he watched hungrily.</p><p>“Show me yours?” Tony said, his voice low, thumbing the head of his dick for Bucky’s enjoyment (and ok, maybe a bit his own).</p><p>Bucky quickly lost his own boxers, not as nervous about being naked together as Tony might have thought. But then, he had nothing to be nervous about. To go with the rest of his lithe Greek God body, his cock was attractive and perfectly sized – slightly longer than Tony in fact, but uncut like him. It was flush red and stiff as a board, the head peaking out and wet where Bucky was already leaking.</p><p>“Very nice,” he purred, still slowly stocking himself, wanting Bucky to know he was enjoying the show. “Now what to do with you?”</p><p>“I mean… you go inside me, right?” Bucky asked, eager but lost.</p><p>Tony’s eyebrows went up and his dick jumped slightly in his grip. “You’d like that?” he asked, selfishly wanting him to say it again.</p><p>Bucky was blushing but he nodded.</p><p>“You ever tried that before?”</p><p>Bucky shook his head, all bashful again. “You know I’ve never…”</p><p>“I know you’ve never been with another man,” Tony said, finally releasing himself and sliding his hand up Bucky’s thigh like he did that first time in their cabin, stroking the soft skin of his inner thigh teasingly to the sound of Bucky’s uneven breath. “But have you ever tried fingering yourself?”  </p><p>Bucky was bright red now – impressive that his blood could pool so strongly in both extremities of his person. He shook his head.</p><p>Tony smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>He rolled back to grab the tin even as he heard Bucky huff indignantly at his oath. He opened the tin and left it ready to dip his fingers into, but first he wanted Bucky to get that starry eyed, sex-drunk look again.</p><p>Tony rolled on top of Bucky, settling between his legs for what was about to come. He swallowed the ‘<em>hrngh’</em> sound Bucky made as their whole bodies came into contact, the hot skin of their erections sizzling between them.</p><p>Bucky’s arms came up and around him, hesitant at first but quickly gaining confidence as the ran up and down his back. Tony rolled his hips sinuously, firmly grabbing Bucky’s chin when he tried to break away to gasp at the feeling and continuing to kiss him unrelentingly.</p><p>Bucky’s movements turned clumsy and his breathing heavy, making Tony break away. He was overwhelming the virginal man. Bucky threw his head back as Tony meanly ground down again, a guttural gasp and digging fingers driving Tony himself dangerously close to the edge.</p><p>Tony shifted his weight to his knees, denying Bucky the friction that was hurtling him toward the edge.</p><p>“Throw me that pillow.” He ordered breathily, Bucky disoriented but blindly grabbing at one of the pillows behind his head to thrust at Tony.</p><p>“Hips up.” He wedged the pillow under Bucky’s lower back then drew his hands down Bucky’s thighs to encourage him to open. With one hand still on Bucky’s left knee but without breaking eye contact, he reached over and scooped up a healthy dollop of salve.</p><p>He watched as Bucky’s hooded eyes tracked his fingers.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll only give you what you can handle.” He crooned, spreading some of the balm to his other hand.</p><p>“Don’t treat me like- <em>ah</em>!”</p><p>Tony smirked. His hand moved up and down Bucky’s shaft in a grip that was not too tight, focusing more on spreading the salve with smooth movements. He ran his thumb over the head on the upstroke, admiring the way Bucky’s member twitched and his stomach muscles clenched in response.</p><p>Pausing his movements so Bucky didn’t go off immediately, he smoothed his pointer finger over and around Bucky’s entrance, introducing him to the intimate touch.</p><p>“Do you think I can make you come before you get up to two fingers?” Tony asked idly, though Bucky’s eyes narrowed at the challenge.</p><p>“I think I can take it.” Bucky breathed out, his confidence at odds with his hot, leaking cock Tony held in his hand.</p><p>“Oh, I think you can too.” Tony purred.</p><p>He slipped his finger inside of Bucky, just up to the second knuckle. Bucky inhaled sharply at the foreign sensation, but did not seem to find it distressing. He was tense and tight, Tony employing both hands and all the brain power he could spare to massage Bucky open and carefully work his cock so he would ride that fine line between too much and not enough.</p><p>He was torn between admiring the way Bucky’s biceps bulged from holding the pillow behind his head and the sight of his finger breeching the younger man when his desperate sounds strung together to form words.</p><p>“Fuck, please, stop…” Tony’s heart froze for a horrible second, “If you keep rubbing my dick I’m gonna come.” Bucky finished pleading in a hiss.</p><p>Tony breathed a sigh of relief, halting his movements but not relinquishing his grip of Bucky’s manhood where it pulsed in his palm, so ready to release.</p><p>“Wait just a second…” Tony said, curious to try something. It took another 10 seconds for him to gently work in his second finger. He crooked his fingers slightly, exploratively, until…</p><p>Bucky gasped sharply and loudly, his back scissoring up off the bed as he went off in Tony’s hands. His whole body convulsed and his eyes rolled back as the unexpected stimulation wreaked havoc on his senses. Tony stroked him through his orgasm, taking obscene enjoyment from the feeling of Bucky’s channel clenching on the digits he kept inside him.</p><p>Bucky’s wrecked groans eventually subsided into gasping breaths as visible tremors ran through his thighs.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?” he managed.</p><p>“Mmm, like it?” Tony asked, leaning down to nuzzle Bucky’s cheek and steal a kiss.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.” He said emphatically. “Too much.” He added, looking down at the mess on his stomach.</p><p>“You’re a young, virile thing – you can get hard again can’t you?” Tony asked, sitting back on his haunches and reaching down to take a possessive hold of Bucky again.</p><p>“You haven’t even lost it.” Bucky’s cock was still half hard and sensitive, based on the little whimper he let out.</p><p>Tony quickly dipped into the tin for more salve before burying his fingers in Bucky once more, scissoring him open now. He carefully avoided Bucky’s prostate, the other man seeming torn between gratitude and disappointment.</p><p>“Don’t worry – once I fill you up, you’ll get to feel it again.” He whispered filthily, his own pressing arousal coming to the fore now he had seen Bucky in the throes of pleasure and was feeding a third finger into his obliging hole.</p><p>“How do you want it?” Tony asked huskily.</p><p>“More, faster…” Bucky groaned as Tony continued to move his three fingers leisurely.</p><p>Tony took a deep breath, not able to hold back a pleased smirk. “I mean you want to stay like this or get on your hands and knees? That can be easier for your first time...”</p><p>As soon as Tony said ‘hands and knees’, Bucky clenched his eyes shut and was nodding quickly.</p><p>“Yeah, yesss…”</p><p>Tony slid his fingers out with a wet sound, snatching a last kiss before ‘helping’ Bucky kneel in front of him (if his hands groped more than they supported, well, Bucky wasn’t complaining).</p><p>The view was beautiful, Bucky’s spine moving like a cat as he adjusted himself and reacted to Tony’s hands smoothing down his back.</p><p>He hastily slicked himself up, rubbing the excess salve around Bucky’s entrance.</p><p>“You ready sweetheart?” he said, holding his dick so the blunt head brushed across Bucky’s shiny hole.</p><p>“Yeah, c’mon…” Bucky panted.</p><p>Tony teased him for a couple extra seconds, enjoying the sight and Bucky’s squirming impatience.</p><p>“Tony! Now, get inside me.” Bucky bossed desperately.</p><p>Tony chucked but was more than ready to comply. “Breath out doll…”</p><p>His hand grasped Bucky’s hip and his eyes were trained intently on the sight of his cock breaching Bucky. He started slow, pushing in the head and holding for a moment. He listened keenly to Bucky’s breathing as he fed in more of his member, the hot slide both feeling and looking exquisite.</p><p>He let out a gratified groan as he fully buried himself in the man, his hips pressing against Bucky’s buttocks.</p><p>“How does that feel?” he gritted out.</p><p>“Like… full. God, Tony…” Bucky swayed forward on his unsteady arms, his voice strained.</p><p>He rubbed his hands up and over Bucky’s hips, digging his thumbs into his lower back in a massage as Bucky adjusted to Tony’s length inside him.</p><p>“Can you… move?” Bucky asked.</p><p>Tony started with shallow movements, graduating quickly to steady, rolling thrusts.</p><p>“You feel so fucking good.” He breathed. “Such a tight, hot hole for me.”</p><p>He took a firmer grip on Bucky’s hips now, picking up speed and angling himself slightly.</p><p>“Fuck! Tony, <em>God</em>…” Bucky was gasping as Tony nailed his prostate again, pushing back onto Tony’s cock eagerly.</p><p>Tony reached a possessive hand up to grab Bucky’s shoulder, using it to guide Bucky’s movements into a rhythm. He found himself grunting as he thrust harder and faster, the slapping sound of their flesh, creaking of the bed and Bucky’s continuous stream of high pitched ‘<em>ah</em>’s filling the room.</p><p>“Fuck I’m so close…” Tony groaned out, stopping for a second, which extracted a rough sound of protest from Bucky. He manhandled him up by encircling his chest, forcing Bucky to sit back on his knees and sink even further down on Tony’s cock.</p><p>“<em>Hnnrghh</em>!” Bucky’s head tipped back to expose the long line of his neck, Tony licking a messy stripe up it as he started thrusting up so Bucky was bouncing on his dick. He saw Bucky’s hand come up to grasp himself, his bicep bulging as he worked himself rough and quick.</p><p>“Fuck, Tony, fuck, <em>fuck</em>…” Bucky’s foul mouth strung out to a cry as he came for the second time that night.</p><p>Tony grunted as Bucky’s channel clenched down on Tony’s still thrusting cock, milking him ruthlessly.</p><p>He managed a half dozen more pounding, erratic thrusts before he groaned loudly and started to come, burying himself as deep as he could go by dragging Bucky’s hips down and grinding up. His vision danced with black spots as he felt the combined force of his own orgasm and the still fluttering grip of Bucky’s hole on his pulsing cock.</p><p>Bucky was panting loudly as they both came down. Tony, never minding the remnants of salve still present, ran his hand through Bucky’s hair, lightly gripping it enough to pull his head back and to the side so he could kiss him, letting it turn messy before he let Bucky go.</p><p>“Holy shit.” Bucky creaked.</p><p>Tony’s male ego was purring in delight. He had a gorgeous, satiated man perched on his spent cock, his insides painted with Tony’s come and his stomach a mess from coming all over himself <em>twice</em>. Not bad for an hour’s work.</p><p>“Alright, lay down before you fall down.” Tony said, gingerly withdrawing from Bucky and watching fondly as Bucky squirmed before face planting into the mattress, pulling back with a face and turning on his side when he realised the streaks of come on his front seeped unpleasantly into the sheets.</p><p>Tony chuckled, copping another feel of Bucky’s thighs as he used one as leverage to jump off the bed. His knees popped as he stood up and he all but strutted across to the bathroom, grabbing one of the plush small towels and wetting a portion of it with hot water.</p><p>He climbed back on the bed, cleaning the worst evidence of their lovemaking off Bucky who stretched out and basked in the attention. It seemed like two orgasms striped him of any lingering self-consciousness.</p><p>“So,” Tony lay down on Bucky’s chest, folding his arms over so he could rest his chin on them. “How was your first time with a man?”</p><p>Bucky smiled fondly at him. “I know you’re fishing for compliments, but you earned them. It was incredible.”</p><p>Tony grinned wolfishly down at him. “Right back at you stud. How sore are you?”</p><p>He felt Bucky shrug slightly. “A little tender…” he admitted.</p><p>“Mmm, give me a half hour, then I’ll kiss it better.” He said with a wink.</p><p>He leaned up to kiss the wide-eyed look of shock off Bucky’s face. He hoped Bucky wasn’t planning on getting much rest tonight, because Tony had at least seven plans for other things that would be better than sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky woke slowly, finding it difficult to chart a path to the waking world when he was wrapped in the embrace of a plush mattress and soft sheets, warmed by body heat. He rolled onto his side and two things happened at once – he felt a twinge in his backside, and he hit a wall of something far more solid than a pillow.</p><p>He frowned with his eyes still closed, taking a few long seconds to recall all the events of the night before. As it came flooding back to him he smiled, burying his bashful grin in the pillow.</p><p>What a night.</p><p>First of all – sex? Amazing. Everything he could have hoped it would be. Sex with a <em>man</em>? Mind blown. He had only ever furtively imagined having a man inside him. It always seemed like it would be an uncomfortable and unpleasant experience, something to be avoided.</p><p>With Tony laid out naked and leering at him last night, he had been nervous bringing it up. But the hot arousal twisting his belly made him curious and willing to try anything that would bring the men’s bodies together. Plus, he trusted Tony.</p><p>He was thankful he had been able to hold it together long enough for Tony to finger him. He’d been so on edge, ready to come into the warm, delightfully not-his hand on his dick about ten seconds in. He had been gritting his teeth for the feel of Tony stretching him open to accommodate his girth – that would be like biting your fist to stop from coming, right? Some pain to distract from the pleasure?</p><p>It had been a stretch, a strange sensation neither pleasant nor unpleasant. It was a slow simmer of erotic though, the feel and sound of Tony’s slick finger breeching him while the attractive man hovered watchfully over him with dark eyes and a hard cock. Then Tony had hit that spot, that wonderful spot that Bucky was now worried he would spend too many of his waking hours thinking about now he knew it existed.</p><p>It had been like hitting a button that sent lava through his body, a wave of sharp pleasure so intense and unexpected. Bucky had never come harder in his life, feeling like his body wasn’t his as he was swept up into the leg-shaking orgasm.</p><p>He had felt shaky and weak after, but Tony had persevered gently. He found a different kind of pleasure came from being full, feeling Tony’s clever fingers tug on his rim as his dirty whispers sent more waves of heat across Bucky’s skin.</p><p>Getting on his hands and knees for the other man had also been a revelation, the submissive position sending Bucky in a spiral of one part humiliation, two parts raw, desperate <em>want</em>. There was something animalistic and just a bit more obscene about the position, which was confirmed by the way Tony held his hips and pistoned into him. Any discomfort from the turgid length was drowned out by the fast building pleasure that came from the perfectly angled thrusts, making Bucky bite his lip to keep from sobbing at the cacophony of sensations and sounds.</p><p>He came just as hard the second time, Tony’s firm, slick chest pressing against his back as he sat on his hard cock. The sensation on clamping on the unforgiving length seemed only to ratchet his pleasure higher. The sensation of feeling Tony lose control and <em>pulse</em> inside him was something he would hold close for a long time, a strangely romantic notion in the steamy encounter.</p><p>Why was buggery so frowned upon when it felt like <em>that</em>?</p><p>Tony had been attentive the whole night, helping to clean him up in the aftermath and kissing him until they fell asleep. That had been almost the most unexpected part of it all – Tony was more affectionate after, not less, holding Bucky close to trade whispers and kisses late into the night.</p><p>Even now he felt the older man stirring, his arm coming up and around Bucky to stroke down his back sweetly.</p><p>“Do we have to get up?” Bucky asked softly, humming under his breath as Tony started to drag his nails lightly over Bucky’s skin.</p><p>“Probably. I don’t know about my little buddy, but yours is probably missing you.” Tony said, though he made no move to get up.</p><p>“Aww, you’re worried about Peter?” Bucky crooned with a teasing grin.</p><p>“No.” Tony immediately denied.</p><p>Bucky did not give him a chance to expand. “Yes, you are. He’s grown on you. You care about him. You <em>love</em> him.”</p><p>“Slander! You’re talking nonsense, must be a side effect of coming your brains out last night.”</p><p>Bucky guffawed at the crude, arrogant joke that Tony somehow managed to say without reducing his charm.</p><p>That was interesting actually. Even though they bickered often and things Tony had done had bothered him, he still liked Tony. Trusted him, wanted to be around him…</p><p>The ‘coming his brains out’ part had only further endeared Tony to him.</p><p>Bucky had never fallen in love before – hadn’t ever really had anything but a passing crush. That is, unless he counted Natasha’s suggestion that he used to have feelings for Tony as a young teen. He could absolutely believe that to be the case – Bucky at any age would find Tony charming and attractive.</p><p>What could be more apt and true to his past self than realising those feelings once again, now with all the weight of adult attraction?</p><p>“Well I’m not going anywhere without a bath.” Bucky said, reluctant to leave their bed but ok with not examining his feelings, especially feelings he did not know were reciprocated, this early in the morning.</p><p>“Excellent. I’ll wash your back.” Tony offered, heaving himself off the bed and setting off buck-naked to the attached ensuite.</p><p>Bucky grinned as his eyes followed him across the room, soon following after himself.</p><p> </p><p>************************</p><p> </p><p>Two and a half hours later, after another writhing, embarrassingly desperate orgasm in the luxurious tub with Tony, Bucky was seated in Natasha’s apartment again with a happy Peter sitting on his lap.</p><p>Bruce and Natasha were sitting close to each other on the opposite couch, Bruce looking far more dopily happy than Bucky had seen him previously. Neither had acknowledged what had happened the night before after they left Bucky and Tony, and he was reluctant to press for details as he suspected it was much the same as how he had spent his night.</p><p>Upon Tony’s urging, they were discussing a plan for how Bucky would meet the Prince.</p><p>“Tonight is our best opportunity. There’s a reception at a gallery, so he should be in a fairly good mood. I can get you on the invite list, but you cannot ambush him in public.” Natasha warned with stern eyes at Tony.</p><p>“Um, why don’t we just set up a meeting like we did with you?” Bucky asked Natasha, knowing he was missing something.</p><p>“Well, he keeps himself very busy, it can be difficult to get into his schedule. Almost every hour is accounted for for the next 2 months.” Natasha told him, hesitating briefly before continuing.</p><p>“But I should also warn you. He may not be very… open to the possibility of meeting you.”</p><p>Bucky frowned, his nerves increasing. He had imagined that meeting the Prince would be much like meeting Natasha.</p><p>“What do you mean? Isn’t he the one that advertised a reward for finding his brother across the world?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Natasha was more clipped now. “That has had the rather unfortunate side effect of drawing dishonest young men from the woodwork. Dozens and dozens of men have claimed to be his brother, all of them liars. It has had its effect over the years.”</p><p>Bucky felt his stomach twist. How horrible. He noticed Bruce cast his eyes down almost guiltily and Tony shifted in his seat too.</p><p>“Well we have the real thing now. We have to make him listen.” Tony said, resolute.</p><p>Bucky was feeling no more confident hours later, standing in the gallery with his gaze going straight through the painting in front of him without seeing it. He was in a tuxedo Natasha had made sure was delivered to his hotel suite earlier this afternoon. Tony had to do his bowtie for him, though his hands had wandered much further than his neck. Bucky had been too nervous to fool around though, so they had some room service delivered – Tony said the canapes at these things were never enough – and they had set out to the gallery.</p><p>It was a gorgeous venue full of beautiful, elegant people and Bucky felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. Not like Tony, who melted into the crowd, full of charm. But nobody was turning their noses up at him – if anything, he was attracting interested looks, even a wink from a middle-aged woman that actually went on to squeeze Bucky’s butt, making him skitter away.</p><p>Natasha had looked stunning, gliding into the room with an expensive red dress and jewels, tugging a besotted Bruce along with her to do the social rounds. Bucky and Tony were waiting – nervously and impatiently, respectively – for her to approach the Prince and pull him aside.</p><p>Bucky had not caught a glimpse of him yet.</p><p>Tony joined him facing the painting, tilting his head assessing.</p><p>“I just don’t get modern art.” He said with a sigh, before turning to Bucky.</p><p>“C’mon, we need to be on standby.”</p><p>Bucky nodded silently, taking a shaky breath to turn and follow him. Tony let their hands brush as they moved. It had to be a brief touch, but the thoughtfulness of the gesture gave Bucky courage. Tony said that he would help him, be with him, even if he wasn’t the Prince. It would be ok.</p><p>They stopped short of a small, tittering crowd of people. Bucky caught sight of Natasha’s vibrant red dress standing out in the sea of demure colours, standing next to a tall, broad man with blonde hair. His back was to Tony and Bucky, but judging by the familiar hand she put on his arm and the way he followed her willingly away from the group, it was obvious they were close. That was the Prince.</p><p>Bucky felt frozen to his spot as he watched them disappear into a little side room off the main gallery floor, the rest of the crowd quickly dispersing.</p><p>“I- I don’t know if I can do this.” Bucky whispered.</p><p>Tony frowned at him. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“What if it’s not me? What if I’m not… it’ll break his heart! I can’t do it.” He explained, ice in his veins. Who was he to waltz into his man’s life, already ravaged by false hope?</p><p>“Hey, hey…” Tony said soothingly, squeezing his arm. “You don’t have anything to worry about. I know it’s nerve-wracking, but Natasha is explaining it right now. If you want, I’ll go in first, and I’ll come get you only when he’s ready. Ok?”</p><p>Bucky just nodded, grateful. Perhaps it was cowardly, but the idea of walking into that room filled him with anxiety.</p><p>“I’ll be right back. Just try not to look like you’re about to pass out.” Tony joked weakly, giving his arm one final squeeze before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>************************</p><p> </p><p>Tony slid into the room as quietly as he could, the only cue that his entrance was noticed being Natasha’s quickly flicking gaze.</p><p>“… it’s not him Nat.”</p><p>“I know what you’ve been through- what we’ve both been through…” Natasha gently reminded Steve, his back to Tony and his posture stiff. “But I believe this one.”</p><p>“He never came forward, never wrote, there’s never been a reliable whisper of him- he’s dead.” Steve said bluntly.</p><p>Tony felt an odd surge of emotion – a mix of empathy and offense.</p><p>“No actually, he’s right outside.” He chipped in.</p><p>Steve did not startle, but he did turn quickly.</p><p>Tony had not laid eyes on him for seven years- he had been 14 or 15 then, a lanky boy whose stature was comedically at odds with his stoicism.</p><p>Not anymore – he was over six feet tall, his shoulders broad and Tony suspected that under that tux was a muscular, built body. He resembled Bucky only a bit, in the way that two handsome, strong-jawed and perfect cheek-boned men might look alike in their handsomeness. His eyes were bright blue, piercing him much like his cousin’s did when assessing someone.</p><p>“Tony-“ Natasha started.</p><p>“You?” Steve cut her off, his surprised registering. He must remember Tony. He fought against a wince – it didn’t seem to be endearing their cause to the Prince.</p><p>“What do you have to do with this?” Steve demanded.</p><p>“I found him.” Tony said simply. “We travelled here together.”</p><p>Steve frowned. “You brought him? Why didn’t he come himself?”</p><p>Ah, an easy explanation.</p><p>“He has no memory of his past. He was in some kind of accident seven years ago, hit his head. He didn’t even know his name. That’s why he never came forward – he didn’t know who he was.” Tony explained.</p><p>Steve still seemed sceptical.</p><p>“This man has no memory? And you just happened to bump into him and realise he was the same teenager you spoke maybe ten words to over seven years ago?” Steve asked.</p><p>Tony wished he had more to say than “Yes.”</p><p>“So I couldn’t ask him questions about our childhood that would prove his identity. And your intimate knowledge of our family history and your reduced finances since the revolution are all coincidence?”</p><p>Tony bristled under the implied accusation, never mind how accurate it was only days ago. He bit his tongue and Steve continued on.</p><p>“I’m sick of hearing all the excuses why the men who come forward don’t quite fit. I’m tired of having my family tree and members of the Imperial court recited back to me as though James cared about any of that. I’m done dealing with the fortune seekers that fashion young men to look like him, sound like him or act like him. In the end, it is never him.”</p><p>Steve took a breath, lowering his voice from where it started rise in anger.</p><p>“I’m exhausted from pretending that he might still be out there. Shame on you for trying to take advantage of that.” He finished.</p><p>Tony looked into his eyes, recognising the pain there. It was the same pain he saw in Bucky’s eyes. If his scheme had gone as planned, and they had found a fake Prince, now he would walk away chastened. But against all odds, he <em>did</em> find James. And this arsehole (never mind how hurt he was) was not going to ruin it. Bucky deserved better than that.</p><p>“We are both standing in front of you, telling you your brother is just outside this door. And you’re too <em>tired</em> to give him a chance?” Tony demanded in anger – admittedly, not the greatest strategy.</p><p>Steve’s expression turned even stonier, if that was possible.</p><p>“Who are you to lecture me? I remember you Anthony Stark. You were only ever out for yourself. All you cared about was drinking and money and finding a pretty young thing to spend the night with. You want me to believe you’re a good person, that you’re delivered James across the world just to see us reunited?”</p><p>Steve stepped forward challenging.</p><p>“Look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t find someone to present as James for the reward money.” He demanded.</p><p>Tony was silent for a moment. He had few compunctions about lying. He did it all the time - for monetary gain especially. But he felt pinned under Steve’s gaze. If he lied now and Steve knew it (which seemed creepily likely), he wasn’t just destroying his chance of the reward money. He would be taking Bucky down with him, at least in Steve’s eyes.</p><p>“Look, it may have started out that way-“ Tony said.</p><p>Steve scoffed roughly, an angrier replication of the sound he heard so often from Bucky. “I knew it. Leave.”</p><p>Tony was not ready to be dismissed so quickly.</p><p>“Just hear me out! The timing all matches up, he remembers thing he couldn’t know. You owe it to him to at least <em>see</em>-“</p><p>It seemed despite Steve’s pampered upbringing and privilege, he was not a man afraid of taking care of business himself. He roughly grabbed Tony’s arm, spinning him around and marching him to the door with a bruising grip on his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, wait-“ Tony exclaimed but it was too late – he was all but thrown out of the door which slammed behind him.</p><p>He looked back in frustration at the door, but his gaze was captured by something else that made all the anger exit his body, replaced by dread.</p><p>Bucky was standing right next to the door. His eyes were filled with tears as he looked at Tony and his expression was twisted in something Tony hadn’t seen on him before.</p><p>Betrayal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky had only hesitated a second before approaching the door to eavesdrop. He didn’t think it was that rude, given he knew the topic being discussed behind the door was him.</p><p>His severe nerves turned to abject melancholy as he listened to the Prince speak.</p><p>He did not even want to meet him.</p><p>Bucky hadn’t anticipated that.</p><p>He understood though. The Prince explained how many times he’d been hurt and if Bucky were in his place, he would feel the same way. In fact, he would be lashing out at Tony far worse than this.</p><p>He had laid it out so clearly. Bucky’s lack of memory did indeed make him the perfect candidate. Or should he say, patsy. It was everything Bucky had feared come to fruition.</p><p>Tony admitted he did it for the money.</p><p>Tony had been lying all along. Only a few lucky coincidences in his age and gender made him viable. Natasha might believe he was the Prince but she had offered no proof or reasoning. He’d let himself get fully swept up into believing he had found what he’d been looking for and now the disappointment was <em>crushing</em>.</p><p>When Tony came out of the room, looking frustrated, Bucky struggled not to let his tears fall. He did not need to be further humiliated.</p><p>“It was all a lie, wasn’t it?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“No, no Bucky-“</p><p>“I heard you. You used me for the reward money. After I asked you…” Bucky sniffed, swiping angrily at his face as one tear fell.</p><p>“That’s just – look, it started like that, I admit it. But it’s not anymore, it’s different, because you really are him-“</p><p>“Stop it Tony.” Bucky whispered harshly, walking away. He needed air.</p><p>“No, I know you’re him. Bruce and Natasha- Natasha knows. We just need to get him to meet you, then-“</p><p>Bucky spun around to face Tony once they were outside, cutting him off with a look.</p><p>“Stop it. You lied. From the very beginning and when I asked you, you lied again. I believed you and I, I…” Bucky exhaled sharply, not able to give voice to it. He was half in love with Tony. He had slept with him. He thought they could… he didn’t know anymore.</p><p>“Please, Bucky. You talked about the dream, going through the walls? That’s real. You remembered things about people you used to know at the Palace…” Tony grabbed Bucky’s arm in desperation as Bucky turned away. Bucky wrenched it away, stunning Tony for a moment.</p><p>“We’ll try again. Without me, Natasha and Bruce can do all the talking. We’ll get him to meet you.” Tony pledged.</p><p>“He doesn’t <em>want</em> to. I’m not about to harass that poor man into meeting me. It’s over.”</p><p>“You’re him.” Tony tried one last time.</p><p>“I’m just some idiot you found in a factory. You pumped me full of information, lessons and fool’s hope, you had <em>fun</em> with me,” his voice cracked at that last part, “but now it’s over. I’m going. Please just… leave me alone.”</p><p>Bucky turned for the last time, walking quickly away from Tony.</p><p>He wasn’t followed again.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************</p><p> </p><p>Tony paced, frustrated. He didn’t know what to do. On one hand, if he gave Bucky some time to cool down, he would be more likely to be receptive to what Tony had to say and would try again. But if he gave him too much time, Bucky would think he didn’t care or had cut his losses. Or worse, Bucky would leave.</p><p>In a city this big, Tony would have no way of tracking Bucky down.</p><p>If that’s what Bucky wanted, he would respect his wishes. It would be painful of course. As much as Tony knew it was a possibility, a strong one, that Bucky would get fed up with him and move on, he had imagined they would at least remain acquaintances.</p><p>Trust him to fuck up a good thing so badly.</p><p>He couldn’t let it end like this. They had come too far for it all to go down in mess of disappointed hopes and good men too jaded by their experiences to risk the thing that would make them whole again.</p><p>Then he spotted the black town car.</p><p>He hovered watchfully for another 15 minutes before he saw Steve appear at the door of the gallery, taking a deep breath of the night air. The man in the town car jumped immediately out of the driver’s seat, moving to open the door for Steve.</p><p>He had to time this perfectly.</p><p>As soon as Steve climbed in he was moving, and was most of the way across the road by the time Steve’s door was closed by his chauffeur. He picked up pace and all but dove into the driver’s seat.</p><p>The driver had turned the car on when he saw Steve coming, so he slammed it into gear and peeled into the street.</p><p>“What the heck?” Steve exclaimed as he was jostled to the side.</p><p>“I know you’ve got issues, but I don’t mind being the bad guy. You’re going to go see your brother.” Tony ground out, swinging a right.</p><p>“Stark? You stop this car right now. I mean it, stop right now!” Steve spoke with authority, but Tony had been ignoring authority figures since he was 7.</p><p>Tony did not respond, hoping Steve was smart enough to not do anything reckless like grab Tony or try to jump out of the car.</p><p>He screeched to a halt outside of the Plaza, taking the keys with him as he strode around to Steve’s side of the car, the other man already climbing out.</p><p>“You have to talk to him. Five minutes.” Tony said, standing his ground though the angry Steve loomed much larger than him.</p><p>“Did you think that kidnapping me was going to be effective? That it would endear him to me?” Steve asked.</p><p>“My job is to get you two in the same room – my methods are my own.” Tony said, a trickling feeling of unease that Steve would call the police and try to drag Bucky into charges.</p><p>“He’s right upstairs. He has evidence, things that you’ll recognise.” He pressed, finally catching Steve’s interest.</p><p>“…what things?”</p><p>“A postcard, some little figurine thing, dog tags… that’s how he got his name, ‘Bucky’. From ‘Buchannan’.”</p><p> Steve was looking pensive now, torn. Time for the KO punch.</p><p>“I know you’ve been hurt and it’s not fair. And I know I’m not an honest person, or a very good one…” Tony went on, imploring. “But Bucky <em>is</em> a good person, and he’s spent his life lost and alone. He deserves happiness, or at the very least closure.”</p><p>Tony cleared his throat, unexpectedly emotional.</p><p>“I truly believe he is your brother, I do. But even if he’s not, I’m asking you to go up there and speak to him so you can <em>both</em> put this to rest. Please.”</p><p>Steve considered him silently for a moment. “You’re not going to stop until your get your way, are you?”</p><p>Tony gave him a weak grin. “I’m a stubborn son of a bitch. Like you. And like Bucky. You think I’d try this hard for something I didn’t believe in?”</p><p>“It’s a lot of money.” Steve reasoned, obviously stuck on that last point.</p><p>Tony took a breath, silently apologising to Bruce.</p><p>“I forfeit the reward. You won’t have to pay me anything. Does that convince you?” Tony demanded.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, go upstairs. Fifteenth floor, suite 3.”</p><p> </p><p>**********************************</p><p> </p><p>Bucky was packing his things. It didn’t take long – only five minutes after getting back to the hotel he had his worldly possessions plus the new clothes Natasha had brought him packed up, save for one outfit he would change into from his tux. He was unsure if he would leave tonight – the rational thing to do would be to stay for the night. He could leave tomorrow, look up Sam at the Brooklyn address he had given him when they parted ways from the ship. Maybe he needed a roommate.</p><p>Peter was vocalising little whines and cries from where he looked up at Bucky. He always knew when Bucky was distressed, so he stopped his movements with a sigh, leaning down to pat Peter comfortingly.</p><p>He felt like he had lost so much tonight. The possibility of family, with which went Natasha. Bruce too, and Tony.</p><p>It hurt.</p><p>He was distracted from his maudlin thoughts by a knock at the door.</p><p>Behind the door was one of two things. First, a hotel employee telling him that Natasha was not writing a cheque for any more nights and he had to vacate immediately. Or two, Tony trying to convince him to talk to him and try again with the Prince.</p><p>“Tony if that’s you, go away.” He called out, hoping he would hear the sound of retreating footsteps.</p><p>“It’s not Tony.” Came the voice of a man he could not place.</p><p>He frowned as he walked toward the door, opening it somewhat cautiously.</p><p>At the stoop stood a tall blonde man in a tuxedo.</p><p>Bucky gasped, a sudden influx of scrambled thoughts and memories hitting him like a physical thing.</p><p>A blonde boy laughing as he chased him. Concerned blue eyes and a small crouching boy, helping him stand though his knee was grazed and painful. The same boy blushing and rolling his eyes as he stood in front of a large mirror in a heavily embellished coat, Bucky’s amusement and teasing words carrying across the room. A quick elbow in the side that made him recoil, embarrassed to have been pulled up for his behaviour but grateful that he was younger and such little screw-ups were expected of him, just like it was expected that his brother would smooth them over.</p><p>Terrified eyes in a pale face, a hand desperately reaching out for him as he was painfully thrown backwards, dread in his stomach as he realised that he was falling and he wouldn’t be caught.</p><p>Bucky gripped the door knob tighter to keep from falling over, his left shoulder suddenly throbbing in pain.</p><p>“Steve?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky was tired, his eyes burning. He had only had about 4 hours sleep in the past 42 hours. But he was not about to close his eyes and rest now.</p><p>He was sitting on the lounge with Steve – his <em>brother</em> – talking about the last seven years they had missed.</p><p>“Do you remember breaking into father’s study?”</p><p>“Oh wow! Ha. I know it’s a proven fact that my memory isn’t the greatest, but I recall that being your idea?” Bucky asked with a quirked eyebrow.</p><p>Steve laughed, a deep, throaty chuckle that Bucky didn’t remember from their younger years (they were much lankier and high-pitched then), but filled him with warmth nonetheless.</p><p>Though they were fondly sitting close together now and taking a walk down memory lane, their reunion had started out rather rocky.</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>It was like a chest full of jigsaw pieces had com tumbling out in Bucky’s brain, leaving him with a whole collection of fragments to put together. But he knew Steve.</p><p>He had swayed like he was drunk and looked at Steve wide-eyed, like a crazy person.</p><p>Steve’s eyes had been unsure and his countenance cautious. Steve had always been dutiful and poised, slow to emotional displays in public but warm and open with Bucky always. He was never this guarded.</p><p>“Well, you do look like him. More than any of the others.” Steve had said.</p><p>A disoriented Bucky had invited him in, wanting desperately to embrace the other man but realising that would not be well received.</p><p>“I – it’s me. James. Oh God, Steve, I’m so sorry…” Bucky did not know where to start.</p><p>“Stop. Just…” Steve stood stiffly in the middle of the room. “He said you had no memory.”</p><p>“I don’t. Well, I didn’t. But seeing you… I can’t believe I ever forgot your face.” Bucky’s voice broke at the end and Steve shifted, not willing to respond to the emotion in Bucky’s voice as he was still unsure of his truthfulness.</p><p>“Stark also said you had proof?”</p><p>“Proof? I, no…” Bucky frowned before he thought of what Tony could have possibly meant. He hastily unpacked his bag, rooting through the clothes to find his box of keepsakes. Meanwhile, Peter was pawing at Steve’s leg, not above barking and whining to get some attention.</p><p>“I woke up with this. There was more – money, jewels… but here.” He had always been protective over these precious few items, worth nothing to anyone else. But this was his brother, who shared in their histories. Histories his brain was still too scattered to put together…</p><p>Steve accepted the box. He sank down onto the sofa as he studied its contents.</p><p>He carefully picked up the disfigured little porcelain boy, turning it over in his hands with wonder grossly disproportionate to its quality. He clutched it like it was precious as he picked up the postcard, his eyes quickly scanning the text.</p><p>“Where did you get these?” Steve whispered.</p><p>He seemed to realise a second later that Bucky had already told him. He looked up with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“James?” he asked in a small voice.</p><p>Bucky nodded, his eyes also welling again too.</p><p>Steve placed his treasures down with trembling hands, standing slowly.</p><p>“You going to just stand there or are you going to hug me?” Bucky asked with a tentative smile.</p><p>Steve crossed the space between them swiftly, wrapping Bucky in a tight embrace. Bucky gripped the back of Steve’s jacket hard, muffling a half-sob, half-laugh into the material.</p><p>They had embraced for a long time, eventually settling down on the lounge sans jackets and shoes. Steve had happily let Peter curl up on his lap, never mind his expensive pants and told Bucky the stories of his relics.</p><p>“R.B is Roger Buchannan. He was our favourite uncle, remember? Natasha and I stayed with him when we first got to New York. He passed away three years ago.” Steve told Bucky sadly.</p><p>“I’m sorry I never got to see him again.” They lapsed into silence, both thinking of all the loved ones they had lost.</p><p>“He would be peeved off is he knew we were sitting here being maudlin about it.” Steve said.</p><p>“You’re right,” Bucky agreed. “Why don’t we talk about this?”</p><p>He held up the little figurine with a smirk.</p><p>“Gosh, I <em>hated</em> that thing.” Steve said with a smile. “You used to tease me with it all the time. I remember you showing it to Mother and how hard she laughed when she realised you’d carved my initials into the foot, even though she tried not to.”</p><p>They shared fond memories as well as more solemn ones. Bucky brushed over the worst of his teenage years, and he suspected Steve did the same. It was close to dawn by the time Bucky told him the full story of how he came to New York – well, most of the story.</p><p>He tried not to linger nor obviously gloss over Tony in his retelling, but Steve’s shrewd look told him his evasion was noticed.</p><p>“You seem to have made quite an impression on your travelling companions… Tony especially.” Steve observed.</p><p>“Why do you say that?” Bucky asked, a touch nervously.</p><p>“He made quite an impassioned plea on your behalf.” Steve said.</p><p>“Yeah well, I heard most of it.” Bucky said, eyes downcast.</p><p>Steve looked sorrowful. “At the gallery? I’m sorry you had to hear that. I was… harsh. And I accused him of things-“</p><p>“Things he admitted to.” Bucky interjected.</p><p>Steve nodded. “And admitting to it is a good sight more than others have done, believe me. A person doesn’t have to be perfect to be decent and good.”</p><p>Bucky scoffed softly. “You’re defending him? I thought you didn’t like him.”</p><p>“I thought you <em>did</em> like him.” Steve retorted curiously.</p><p>Bucky blushed slightly, averting his gaze.</p><p>“You always liked him. I remember when we were at court, or at parties – your eyes would follow him, like magnets.”</p><p>Bucky felt his gut twist nervously at Steve’s observation. He was starting to remember that himself.</p><p>“I would have thought that seeing him again, spending time with him so intimately… might have triggered old emotions, if not memories. Am I wrong?” Steve asked gently.</p><p>“That wouldn’t… bother you?” Bucky asked. Natasha had indirectly but proactively offered her approval of his romantic leanings. Bucky would be heartbroken if Steve thought him perverse.</p><p> “James- Bucky- I’ve always known. And I’ve always loved you.”</p><p>The simple but heartfelt statement, delivered without an ounce of hesitation, was like lifting a weight off Bucky’s shoulders. He covered his face with one hand as he struggled not to cry – he had done enough of that for one day – and felt Steve’s warm hand clasp his shoulder comfortingly.</p><p>Peter whined as Steve leaned forward, the shifting waking him up. With a yawn and a stretch he switched positions, curling up on Bucky instead and making him smile.</p><p>“You know, Tony is the reason we’re all here. Not just tonight I mean.”</p><p>Bucky looked at him, puzzled.</p><p>“Who do you think taught Natasha about the secret passageways in the Palace? Sure, he used them for more… illicit purposes, but they’re what got us out of the Palace that night. I’ll always be grateful to him for that. Now it seems he’s given me my life back again.”</p><p>Steve’s hand was resting on Bucky’s forearm on the back of the lounge, as though to assure himself that he was still there.</p><p>“Hey, what do you say to some breakfast? I know a good diner a few blocks away.” Steve asked lightly.</p><p>“I was told you had a packed schedule that I couldn’t get into for months?” Bucky asked with an arched eyebrow, though it belied a small bit of self-consciousness that he would be taking Steve’s valuable time.</p><p>Steve was shaking his head. “Consider my schedule cleared. I’m going to spend the day with by brother.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two days after that disastrous encounter at the gallery when Tony sat down his two packed bags in Natasha’s entrance way and turned back inside to share a final supper (well, breakfast) with Natasha and Bruce.</p><p>Tony had showed up at Natasha’s apartment that night, not wanting to crowd Bucky by being in the adjoining room to him and Steve, especially when he was so pissed at him. She accepted him graciously, letting him sleep in her guest room. He bit his tongue against making a joke about how Bruce’s things were in the guest room but no Bruce, for fear of pissing his host off and ending up wandering the streets of New York all night.</p><p>He had found a room to rent the next day, after collecting his things from the Plaza. Natasha has told him he could stay as long as he needed with her, and as much as he got along with her and Bruce and loved having Jarvis and the household staff around, he did have some pride.</p><p>“I wish you’d reconsider.” Bruce was already saying as he sat at the dining table. “At least give it a few more days for everything to be settled…”</p><p>“Nah, no time like the present to find work, and the apartment is close to factories. I’m sure there’s at least one out there that would benefit from the Stark methods of improvement. Or worst case, there’s always Pittsburgh or Detroit.” He said with faux cheer, internally shuddering at the idea of having to move so far away from New York so quickly.</p><p>“You’re not going to leave.” Natasha said matter-of-factly. “Especially without talking to Bucky first.”</p><p>Tony flinched slightly at the rebuke.</p><p>It was Natasha who heard from Steve the day before that Tony’s clumsy reunion plan had actually worked. Bucky and Steve were happy families now, Bucky having moved himself and Peter into Steve’s apartment.</p><p>He was glad they got a happy ending, even though he was cut out of the end result. But he should be thankful it was a clean break.</p><p>Leading up to the meeting, Tony had been selfishly reluctant to see the brothers reunited. He knew that once they were, in one way or another, he would be out. Bucky would be swept up in his new – old? – family, the financial security of being of royal lineage and the glittering social life that went with it. He wouldn’t need Tony anymore.</p><p>Sure, the sex was great and Bucky liked it. But as evidenced by Steve’s reaction to him, he was not Tony’s biggest fan. He couldn’t imagine Steve endorsing any sort of relationship with Tony, let alone a sexual (technically illegal) one. Sticks-in-the-mud didn’t come much stickier than Steve after all.</p><p>So even though it made his chest hurt, a clean break down was probably a good thing.</p><p>“He doesn’t want to talk to me.” Tony told them both.</p><p>“Tony, he was angry and disappointed… emotions were running high, I’m sure-“ Bruce started.</p><p>“I slept with him.”</p><p>The got Bruce to stop.</p><p>Tony felt the cold weight of Natasha’s gaze on him as she waited for him to expand.</p><p>“Exactly what you told me <em>not</em> to do. It was bound to end in a mess of tears and cold shoulders.” Tony told Bruce, trying not to squirm under Natasha’s ignited protective instincts.</p><p>But Bruce tutted. “I didn’t want you sleeping with him for <em>fun</em>, as a way to just pass the time. It’s different if there is mutual respect and feelings.”</p><p>Tony shifted under the indirect accusation. “I don’t know about <em>feelings</em>.”</p><p>“Tony, come on…” Bruce started, his voice still gentle though chastising.</p><p>Tony struggled not to squirm, uncomfortable with his emotions being under scrutiny. He hadn’t meant to love Bucky, and it seemed uncharacteristically cruel for Bruce to expect him to open up about it now.</p><p>“That boy is <em>enamoured</em> with you. He’s head over heels so yes, feelings <em>are</em> involved.” Bruce continued.</p><p>Tony’s head shot up at the unexpected observation. He knew Bucky was attracted to him, but…</p><p>“I know you care about him too.” Bruce implored.</p><p>“And I’m not about to watch some lovesick idiots dance around each other and makes themselves and each other miserable. We’ve all had too much of that in our lives.” Natasha cut in bluntly, standing up.</p><p>“You take a few minutes to come to terms with this very-obvious-to-everyone, but clearly emotional-revelation-for-you. We’re going out. When you’re done, Steve sent a message for you to come and see him – address is on there.” Natasha placed a letter with neat cursive in front of him.</p><p>“And don’t think about avoiding it and leaving. Steve <em>will</em> send someone after you.” She warned. She stalked out of the kitchen, Bruce clasping him on the shoulder as he stood and followed her.</p><p>Tony sat there processing everything for a few moments.</p><p>Bucky having real feelings for him did explain his reaction the other night, the cutting betrayal on his face. Maybe there was still a chance…</p><p>He couldn’t allow Bucky to see it as picking between him and Steve though. Which meant he should put some effort into getting on Steve’s good side, like meeting his summons quickly.</p><p>It was not in Tony’s nature to be summoned of course, and under other circumstances he would make Steve wait days until he deigned to swing around, especially given reward money was off the table.</p><p>But maybe, just maybe, there was something more valuable up for grabs.</p><p>Tony grabbed the note and strode out the front door with purpose, leaving his bags behind.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the six block walk to Steve’s place gave Tony enough time to start doubting himself again.</p><p>Even if Bucky did feel something for him, there was no guarantee of a second chance for him. If Bucky were still pissed off, Tony would most likely make it worse if given the chance to speak to him.</p><p>He was pulled from his thoughts by his arrival at the building. He was getting an odd look from the doorman for lingering nervously. Tony was hardly the sort to wring his hands and let nerves get the better of him. He jutted out his chin and put on a swagger, letting his posture mask his insecurity over what was awaiting him upstairs.</p><p>Nonetheless, his heart was in his throat when he knocked. He was immediately led into a large office, the rich maroon carpet, shelves of books and brown leather chairs somehow making it both imposing and warm.</p><p>“Thank you for coming.” Steve said with a small smile, standing up and coming around to lean against the front of the desk. It was a friendlier and more casual gesture than he was expecting, though he supposed Steve didn’t need a big mahogany desk to intimidate him when he was sporting those biceps.</p><p>“I owe you an apology.” Steve stated unexpectedly, breaking the slightly awkward silence.</p><p>Tony’s eyes almost bulged. “What?”</p><p>“I treated you very poorly. You were trying to deliver my brother back to me and I treated you with prejudice and cruel words. I’m very sorry.” Steve said sincerely.</p><p>“But you were right.” Tony said bluntly, not sure what else to say in light of such a sincere little speech that was so undeserved.</p><p>Steve frowned. Though it would be easier to let Steve operate under the impression that Tony was a good Samaritan with a heart of gold, it felt wrong.</p><p>“I did bring Bucky here for the reward money. I do just look out for myself. And for fu- goodness sake, I kidnapped you.” Tony laid out, waiting for the unpleasant but familiar resentment to bloom.</p><p>Steve breathed a small huff of amusement at the last part. “Your methods were controversial, but I appreciate someone that fights for what they believe to be right. And I can’t complain about the results.”</p><p>Steve turned slightly, retrieving a narrow briefcase on the table. He spun it around, revealing lines of bills.</p><p>“I hope a mixed payment is ok? A certified cheque and the rest in cash.”</p><p>Tony’s hungry eyes cast over the stack of cash, the image of everything that money could do for him – an apartment, a business, a bright future that was robbed from him when the revolution happened.</p><p>But now the money was tainted. He couldn’t help but feel that taking the money was selling Bucky out, that it would confirm all the worst parts of himself.</p><p>He turned away.</p><p>“I forfeited the reward, remember?”</p><p>Steve’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.</p><p>“I know you said-“ Steve started.</p><p>But Tony was already waving away the temptation. “I’m a man of my word. Well, now I am at least. New leaf and all that.”</p><p>Steve still didn’t seem to believe him, looking back at the briefcase like Tony had missed the contents.</p><p>“But hey, Bruce could use a cash injection. Maybe get a surgery up and running…” he offered, so as not to feel guilty that he was effectively robbing Bruce of his share.</p><p>Steve nodded somewhat dumbfounded before he turned thoughtful.</p><p>“You don’t just look out for yourself.” He said.</p><p>Tony was going to get whiplash from this conversation. These brothers were unpredictable.</p><p>“You said you only look out for yourself,” Steve clarified. “Bucky told me about your journey here.”</p><p>Steve let the sentence hang briefly.</p><p>Tony nervously shifted. “He did huh?” he asked noncommittally.</p><p>“He did.”</p><p>Ok, Steve knew he was torturing him at this point. But he had to know.</p><p>“All the gory details, or did you maybe reminisce about your shared childhood for most of the time and just kind of got the basic facts of the last couple of weeks?” Tony asked.</p><p>“No, I’ve heard everything.”</p><p>Tony nodded slowly, trying to figure out how to respond in a way that didn’t get him punched or worse, a disappointed look.</p><p>Then Steve smiled.</p><p>“James has been through a lot over the last several years, a life I don’t know the full extent of yet. But he’s still the person I know best in the world. He can be quick to anger, but even quicker to forgiveness.” Steve told him. “He could never hold a grudge or stand to see people he cares about hurting.”</p><p>“… cares? Present tense?” Tony asked curiously.</p><p>Steve’s smile widened. “Down the hallway, second door on the left.”</p><p>Tony gave one breathy laugh before spinning on his heel.</p><p>“And Tony?” he turned to hear Steve’s parting words. “You hurt him, I still have a list a foot long of people who know how to hide a body. Natasha’s at the top.”</p><p>Sufficiently warned, Tony nodded, privately vowing that he intended to never hurt Bucky again.</p><p>He left the study, using the twenty paces to Bucky’s door to cobble together his thoughts and find an apology that was adequately grovelling.</p><p>He did not have a solution. This would require talking from the heart.</p><p>He knocked on the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky fidgeted in front of the mirror, tugging on the sleeves and collar of the coat he was wearing. Steve had a few bags of clothes delivered this morning, most based on the measurements taken by the tailors Nat took him to. He was tasked with trying them on and picking the clothing he liked while the rest would be returned. He had also been reliably informed that even more shopping was in his future, despite his closet (full sized closet!) having four times the clothing he’d owned in the last five years.</p><p>A knock sounded on the door.</p><p>“Come in.” he called absently, listening to Steve’s footsteps approach him. “Is this coat meant to be so tight around the neck?”</p><p>Peter was going crazy, yapping and crying excitedly – too excitedly for it to just be Steve behind him, who Peter had spent an hour with this morning successfully conning out of some of his bacon.</p><p>“It’s a good look on you.”</p><p>Tony’s voice.</p><p>Bucky turned around, his mouth open in surprise at his unexpected visitor. The silence drew out as Tony nervously awaited Bucky’s response.</p><p>“Feels like I’m being strangled.” Bucky joked weakly, dropping his arms awkwardly to his sides.</p><p>Tony shrugged. “Well, you look good less done up too, so no big loss.”</p><p>“Thanks…” Bucky responded softly.</p><p>Again, silence descended.</p><p>He did not know what to say, and Tony was not faring any better. He had never seen the man look hesitant before.</p><p>Tony bent down to scratch Peter behind his ears for something to do, much to Peter’s delight.</p><p>“I thought-“</p><p>“I’ve been-“</p><p>Both started at the same time before cutting themselves off. Bucky sheepishly indicated for Tony to go.</p><p>“I’m really glad things worked out for you.” Tony said sincerely.</p><p>“Thank you. I- I’m remembering a lot more of my life now. A bunch of memories have come back to me.” Bucky was not sure if Tony would care about that, though the fact that he was here, putting himself in an uncomfortable situation to speak to him indicated he might be.</p><p>“Good, that’s good.” He said encouragingly.</p><p>“And you’re staying here?” Tony continued before another awkward halt in conversation could happen.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s another world compared to my place in St Petersburg, and I think Peter will like being so close to the Park.”</p><p>Tony nodded his understanding.</p><p>Bucky shifted slightly, struggling against the urge to fidget- something Steve used to drill into him as a child. “Are you- you were staying with Nat?”</p><p>He did not reveal that Steve had been feeding him what information he could on Tony, for fear of giving away how rapt an audience he was on the topic.</p><p>“Uh yeah, but that was just temporary. I’ve found a place to rent, I was heading there today.” Tony said.</p><p>“Oh? That was quick. Is it close?” He hoped the answer was yes. Even though their relationship was unsteady right now, and he was still harbouring some resentment, he hated the idea of Tony walking out of his life as quickly as he had entered it and become such a critical fixture.</p><p>“No, it’s in Queens.”</p><p>Bucky tried not to visibly deflate. “But you’ll probably be around all the time? To see Bruce, make an appearance at all the glamourous parties… You’ll have to do a lot of networking if you’re going to get investors for your invention business?” Bucky trailed off hopefully.</p><p>“Nah… I thought I’d try some good honest, hard labour.” Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Bucky recoiled slightly in shock.</p><p>“You hate honest, hard labour.” Bucky said bluntly.</p><p>Tony let out a little laugh but Bucky was concerned.</p><p>“Are you giving up on your business idea? Wasn’t that the whole reason…” Bucky did not finish the sentence, but they both knew how it ended. ‘Isn’t that why you found me, groomed me and brought me here’.</p><p>“Not giving up, just… postponing. Capital won’t raise itself, plus making a name for myself on the local manufacturing scene can’t hurt.” Tony said modestly.</p><p>“What, is five million rubles not enough?” Bucky was getting frustrated now. He didn’t understand why Tony was pretending his goals weren’t achievable. Was it to win sympathy, illogically trying to make Bucky forget how he got the money for his ventures?</p><p>Tony struggled to respond – not going as far as to stutter, but his mouth did open and close a few times as he had a hard time finding the words to explain.</p><p>Then it hit Bucky.</p><p>“Oh. You didn’t take it.”</p><p>How was this man always so contrary? Every time Bucky thought he had him figured out, he threw a curve ball. <em>Why wouldn’t he take the money?</em></p><p>Tony answered without being asked. “I made a promise?” Tony mouth twisted in a small grimace at the statement, which seemed unconscious. “And I’m on this personal enrichment, kick you know? Keeping promises, doing the right thing, putting people before material goods, no profiting from my ‘ne’er do well’ nature…”</p><p>“You’re sacrificing five million rubles for ‘personal enrichment?” Bucky asked critically.</p><p>Tony took a breath then, his eyes more nervous as they looked up at Bucky through his lashes.</p><p>“In part. Plus, I figured that taking the money may make you hate me forever. At least this way, I stand a chance at forgiveness…?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He wasn’t taking the money <em>for him. </em></p><p>Even as Bucky’s heart skipped a beat and a feeling of warmth spread through him, he could not determine if it was an amazingly romantic or stupid gesture.</p><p> “Look, I know it was an arsehole move, setting you and Steve up like that. I am an arsehole. I didn’t think about the implications, or how much hurt you’d both experience if you weren’t the Prince. I’m aware I lucked out on that.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes were imploring now. “I can’t promise I will be who you deserve, but I swear I’m going to try and do better. And-“</p><p>Bucky silenced him with a kiss.</p><p>It felt good to be the one surprising Tony for a change, but it felt even better when he responded to Bucky’s kiss. Though it remained chaste, Bucky tried to pour into the kiss and the hands that wrapped around Tony the forgiveness, acceptance and the <em>love</em> he felt. Love for this brilliant, foolish, arrogant, charming, gorgeous man.</p><p>“Fuck…” Tony breathed against his lips as they parted.</p><p>“Tony?” he asked softly, both men close enough that they were sharing the same breath.</p><p>“Yeah?” Tony’s hands were trailing down his back , the sensation dampened by this confounded coat.</p><p>“Take the money.”</p><p>He heard Tony’s breath hitch, his expression turning from peaceful and happy to stricken in one second.</p><p>“Oh, no!” Bucky grinned at him. “I just mean – you hate being poor. You’re bad at it.” Bucky laughed a little, pleased to see Tony’s relief so clearly.</p><p>“Take the money, find a decent place to live, invest in your business. As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I won’t have you wasting your potential on a gesture for me.” Bucky said warmly.</p><p>Tony grinned at him, his eyes twinkling. “Well, I will bow to your royal whims…” he said, his faux put-upon tone making Bucky snort in amusement. “if you give me something in exchange.”</p><p>Bucky raised his eyebrows in askance.</p><p>“Give me another chance to woo you right?”</p><p>Bucky flushed bright red at the request, feeling both precious and embarrassed.</p><p>“I’m not a high society <em>girl</em>…” he grumbled.</p><p>“No – but you deserve romance,” Tony punctuated his words with a kiss on Bucky’s cheek. “dates,” another kiss. “and all the attention you can possibly stand as I win you over.” Another kiss, this time on his lips.</p><p>“You already have me.” Bucky said softly.</p><p>“Mmmm, it’s so nice to hear that,” Tony murmured against his lips. “But if it’s all the same to you, I’m going to go ahead with the wooing anyway.”</p><p>“Deal.” Bucky whispered before Tony captured his lips again.</p><p>Standing there in a heavy, choking coat, in his supremely comfortable new home, his brother down the hall and Peter sitting on Tony’s foot, he embraced the last missing piece to his happiness.</p><p>A perfect new beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2 months later</em>
</p><p>Tony had enthusiastically followed through with his threat to woo Bucky until he could not stand another second of the fawning attention. They spent at least three nights a week together, whether at Bucky and Steve’s home or out on the town. For someone not from New York, Tony sure knew a lot of places to go.</p><p>They could not do the same things as other couples, but they made their own love language. Instead of holding hands across the dinner table, it would be entwined legs and feet under a long tablecloth. Hands would squeeze knees under benches instead of arms wrapping around shoulders at a speakeasy.</p><p>It was not easy. The more carefree affection Tony showed Bucky every day, the more he instinctually reached out to Tony in public. Tony was more comfortable than he was stealing little moments, like a kiss in an alcove, protected from prying eyes by only a shadow. It made Bucky’s heart race with equal amounts of fear and desire.</p><p>They did not have to hold back their affections at home though. Everyone in their little family knew about Tony and him. Bucky was so relieved and appreciative to have their ongoing support. Though he tried to be respectful and restrained in front of them, Tony knew no such boundaries.</p><p>Even as Tony flopped back on the couch, resting his head on Bucky’s lap and letting Peter curl up on his chest, he could not hold back a smile. When he looked up and saw Steve wearing a similarly affectionate look, it warmed him further and let him run only slightly hesitant fingers through Tony’s hair.</p><p>Tony’s wanton groan at the sensation was uncalled for though.</p><p>Bucky strongly suspected that, if not for Steve, Tony would be with him even more. But the man had been very respectful of their space, not wanting to encroach too much on the brother’s time together.</p><p>He greatly appreciated Tony’s thoughtfulness, but he did not want to permanently keep his world in two hemispheres that crossed over only briefly.</p><p>So they were all out, a belated celebratory dinner for Bucky’s return, as well as his recent entrée into high society. At dinner they had been approached by no less than seven people, saying how relieved they were that Bucky had been recovered.</p><p>It would have been sweet if not for the fact that most of them wore smiles that did not reach their eyes and acknowledged only Bucky, Steve and Natasha. Bruce and Tony were glanced over, while people seemed downright uncomfortable around Sam.</p><p>Bucky had been grinding his teeth by the time the next posh twit approached the table with false sentiment.</p><p>“What do you all think about skipping dessert? I know a place.” Tony winked, and Bucky didn’t think he was alone in his relief at leaving.</p><p>Tony escorted them to yet another speakeasy he had found, ordering a round of elaborate, sweet tasting cocktails after pressing some notes into the host’s hands and getting them led to a private booth. There they enjoying the music but were able to talk as well. The booth was small enough that Bucky could get away with being pressed tightly to Tony’s side, Tony’s teasing hand creeping higher up his thigh as the night went on.</p><p><em>This</em> is what he had wanted.</p><p>It must have been the early morning by the time anyone made moves to leave.</p><p>“Call me anytime. I like hanging out with you guys, you do it in style.” Sam was shaking hands, prepared to leave.</p><p>“What, they don’t have style in Brooklyn yet?” Tony asked with a smirk.</p><p>Sam laughed good naturedly. “Not like this.”</p><p>“You’re not heading all the way back through Brooklyn, are you?” asked Steve, ever the mother hen.</p><p>“Needs must.” Sam shrugged.</p><p>Steve was already shaking his head.</p><p>“C’mon, you can stay the night at our place. It’s safer, plus it won’t be light by the time you get to bed.”</p><p>Sam gratefully accepted the offer, the two men having gotten along swimmingly all night.</p><p>“Think you might have a new roommate soon?” Tony acknowledged as they left, waving to Natasha and Bruce who were swaying together on the dancefloor.</p><p>“Once Steve figures out just where Sam is living.” He nodded, warmly welcoming of the idea, especially given the neighbourhood Sam was staying in.</p><p>“Might get a little crowded there…” Tony suggested slowly. “Maybe you’ll need a little getaway.”</p><p>Bucky looked at him shrewdly, but amused.</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>“Meaning my door is always open babe.”</p><p>Bucky looked down in surprise, feeling Tony pressing a key into his hand.</p><p>He smiled tenderly up at the other man.</p><p>“Thank you. <em>God</em>, I really want to kiss you right now.”</p><p>Tony jumped up comically fast, pulling a laughing Bucky to his feet and bidding a hasty farewell to Bruce and Nat.</p><p>Tony pinned him up against the wall for a brief but passionate kiss as they headed out the dark corridor to the street. Bucky felt himself already starting to harden against Tony’s leg. Even after months together, it still took just one glancing touch from Tony to get him hard, falling to pieces as soon as Tony had him in his arms or on his back in private.</p><p>“Mmmm.” Tony ground against him. “Hard for me already.”</p><p>Bucky whimpered, trying to cant away from Tony so it didn’t get worse.</p><p>“Baby?” Tony asked, tilting his head back up by his chin.</p><p>“It’s humiliating…” Bucky murmured.</p><p>“Fuck no. It’s so sexy, makes my blood run hot when you respond so strongly to me doll. Makes me want to get down on my knees and worship you…” Tony was nuzzling his neck now, holding his hips to gently urge Bucky to let him feel his arousal.</p><p>“<em>God</em>…” Bucky hissed, a shiver wracking his body at Tony’s words and the tickling of his facial hair on his neck and the warm feel of his strong grip on Bucky.</p><p>It was Tony that eventually released him, tugging Bucky along behind him in the corridor. He set a fast and determined pace back to his apartment.</p><p>The doorman opened the door for them with a gracious smile.</p><p>“Thanks Fred.” Bucky said. He had gotten to know the doormen by name over the last couple of months – after all, this was his and Steve’s building too.</p><p>Bucky still wasn’t sure if Steve had to pull some strings, but did not look the gift horse in the mouth when Steve told Tony there was an open tenancy in the building and with his reference, Tony would be able to move in within the week.</p><p>The apartment was a couple of storeys below Steve’s and slightly smaller, but it was still generously sized and comfortable, with lovely views of the Park.</p><p>Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky from behind when they reached the door, waiting for him to use his new key to let them in. Once the door closed behind them and the light was on, Tony was already working off Bucky’s belt while he worked on his jacket. Once he tossed the belt, Tony shoved his hand down the front of Bucky’s pants, groping his dick through his underwear and making Bucky groan loudly.</p><p>“What do you want to do with this?” He asked filthily, squeezing him with the perfect amount of pressure.</p><p>“You want my mouth?” he bucked at the idea, the memory of Tony’s hot, wet mouth still sharp in his mind from earlier that week when Tony took him to pieces on the couch just to the right of them now.</p><p>“Or maybe you want me to slick you up, hmm? Wanna ride me?” Tony’s filthy whispers were making him pant and overheat.</p><p>Bucky nodded frantically, clumsily moving his hands to his shirt to unbutton it.</p><p>Tony regretfully removed his hand but monitored Bucky’s rapid undressing with a predatory grin, somehow managing to strip himself more gracefully and quickly than Bucky, despite his head start.</p><p>Naked and hard, Tony quickly crossed the room to a side table, opening the drawer and taking out a tin of salve.</p><p>That was a habit Bucky had noticed not long after Tony moved in – he kept lube everywhere in the apartment. Bucky had been mortified by it at first, but by the third time they ended up making use of one of Tony’s hidden hoards, he had to admit the practicality.</p><p>Bucky was stumbling out of his underwear when Tony returned to his side to steady him, pushing him back against the wall instead of leading him to the couch as Bucky expected. Tony’s firmly turned him around, urging him to put his palms up against the wallpapered surface to brace himself.</p><p>“Spread your legs for me sweetheart, let me see you.” Tony crooned in his ear, making him shiver as he complied.</p><p>Tony ran knowing fingers down his back and over his cheeks, massaging him before spreading him to obscenely and audibly admire his entrance.</p><p>Bucky was bright red and dripping at this point. When Tony did these things – these filthy, obscene, wonderful things – he felt he was on the brink of losing his mind. He felt so <em>needy</em> and unsteady.</p><p>Tony stretched him open like that, kissing his neck and voicing his approval when Bucky arched his back and stuck out his arse wantonly to get more. After taking three clever fingers, he couldn’t stand it anymore, reaching one hand down to stroke his aching cock.</p><p>“No touching.” Tony was merciless, grabbing Bucky’s wrist firmly and bringing it back up to the wall.</p><p>Bucky whined pathetically in response. “Please Tony, it hurts.”</p><p>Tony made a consoling, tutting sound, pressing against him so Bucky was pushed into the wall, removing his fingers.</p><p>“You want me to give it to you here so you can come?” He asked, gripping his own cock so the blunt head was pressed against Bucky’s wet, fluttering hole. “Or can you take it a bit longer and come on my lap?”</p><p>Bucky groaned brokenly as the sensation, torn between the two options, overwhelmed.</p><p>“Tell me what you want.” He wheezed out. This was the neediness, wanting Tony to direct him and move him where he knew Bucky would feel best. Tony never disappointed.</p><p>“I want you bouncing on my dick on my lap. I want to see you take me desperately, using me to make yourself come.” Tony breathed hotly right in his ear.</p><p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>.” Bucky groaned, his knees going a little weak as another wave of heat went through him at the sentence.</p><p>He let Tony pull him over to the lounge, watching as he sat down, hot hands still on Bucky’s hips as his hungry eyes watched him.</p><p>“Hop on…” He purred, his grip helping steady Bucky as he straddled Tony, his hands braced on Tony’s shoulders.</p><p>Tony held his cock steady as Bucky looked down, hovering shakily over it. With Tony’s guidance, he felt the head line up against his hole and with a sharp breath he pressed down, feeling the head pop inside.</p><p>Bucky let out a shaky moan as he sunk down on Tony’s length, tipping his head back as he was filled.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so fucking amazing, taking me in and looking <em>so fucking good</em> doing it…” Tony groaned out, his eyes trained at the point where their bodies now joined.</p><p>Once he was nestled on Tony’s lap, his cock completely swallowed up by his hole, Tony pulled him roughly down for a messy, wet kiss.</p><p>“Move when you’re ready baby, make yourself feel good…” were Tony’s instructions.</p><p>Bucky started rocking slowly, still adjusting to the feeling. He realised that when he rolled himself forward as he lifted up and dropped back down, Tony’s cock grazed his prostate, which pulled a small cry from deep in his throat.</p><p>It sent Tony wild.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s it, rock on it, bounce on it, let me hear how much you love it-“ he growled, thrusting his hips up to punctuate his point.</p><p>He picked up pace quickly, a little panting cry escaping his lips every time he slammed down on Tony’s hardness. The slapping sound of him moving on Tony’s cock, the obscenities coming from Tony’s mouth and Bucky’s own wordless sounds were overwhelming. The leaking precum smearing on the sweat-slicked skin of his stomach where his furiously hard cock bounced made him feel even hotter and messier, but he did not remove his clutching grasp on Tony’s shoulders to touch himself. It would throw him off balance and stop the glorious pounding that was driving him closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>His thighs burned and in his exhaustion and sex-drunk frenzy, his movements turned erratic, making him whine pitifully as the orgasm he was chasing was pulled away.</p><p>“I got you baby…” Tony grunted as he slid down slightly, making Bucky rock forward so their chests were only inches apart.</p><p>With a bruising grip, Tony wrenched Bucky’s hips into place and then he started to piston his hips upward.</p><p>Bucky cried out, the hard pounding making his eyes roll back in his head.</p><p>Tony’s harsh breathing was now in his ear and Bucky felt so deliciously and lewdly <em>used</em>, even as he felt grateful that Tony was giving him what he wanted. The heat was too much, it was everywhere, his cock was screaming to be touched.</p><p>But he didn’t need it.</p><p>He felt the sensation building, sizzling down his stomach through his cock and abused hole and then with a garbled ‘Tony’, he was coming.</p><p>He sobbed through it, his untouched cock emptying all over Tony as his hole clenched down on the rigid length still pounding him. He distantly heard Tony say something, then with a couple of last deep thrusts, Tony was pressing him down. Grinding into Bucky he released, Bucky was able to feel the strong pulse of his prick as his contracting muscles continued to milk the man beneath him.</p><p>Bucky twitched twice as he felt like everything he had, brains included, finished pulsing out of him.</p><p>He let his sweaty, sticky body collapse on to Tony as he panted.</p><p>“Oh my God…” he groaned when he finally got his breath back, his voice scratchy.</p><p>“You’re telling me. I think we just conquered sex.” Tony breathed, his hands stroking up Bucky’s sides and making no move to dislodge himself from Bucky, or Bucky from on top of him.</p><p>Bucky huffed a laughed.</p><p>“Seriously, no one has ever had hotter sex. They would die.”</p><p>“I believe you.” Bucky groaned.</p><p>“You doing ok? You’re not too sore?” Tony asked, his voice more tender.</p><p>With no small amount of effort, Bucky shifted back so they were face to face.</p><p>“Perfect. As along as we shower in the next twenty minutes so we don’t get stuck together.”</p><p>Tony laughed before capturing Bucky’s lips in a sweet kiss.</p><p>Though their affectionate kisses meant there was no need for words, Bucky still whispered ‘I love you’ against Tony’s lips, and smiled when he heard it back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>5 months later<br/>
<br/>
</em>“Ta-da!”</p><p>Tony removed the hands that were covering Bucky’s eyes, throwing open his arms to present the space to his lover.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Well, what do you think?” Tony asked eagerly, bouncing on his toes like an excited child.</p><p>“It’s ah… a fixer upper.” Bucky said hesitantly.</p><p>Tony was still grinning, proudly surveying the dull, grimy windows, the newspapers littering the floor and the broken furniture where Bucky grimaced.</p><p>“Bit of spit and shine, some desks here, furniture over here… I’m thinking a conference room here, leather chairs, the works.”</p><p>Tony’s arms swept over the large, empty space, the vision of ‘Stark Industries’ headquarters clear to him.</p><p>“It’s a great buy - this neighbourhood is up and coming – you watch, two years time and it will be the trendiest neighbourhood in Manhattan.” He predicted cheerfully.</p><p>“Yeah ok,” Bucky said hesitantly. “But what is that smell?”</p><p>Tony huffed. “You’ve got no imagination. C’mere.”</p><p>Tony had predicted Bucky to be slow to Impressed, so he stepped up his game in the next room.</p><p>He had spent some hours yesterday cleaning up the office with the best view – his office – and carefully placing the least broken furniture in a facsimile of what the space would soon become.</p><p>He could tell it was a more compelling visual by the way Bucky’s eyebrows went up. He moved to the semi-clean window where sun streamed through before walking the rest of the space.</p><p>“Ok, I see it better now.” Bucky admitted.</p><p>“This is my office,” Tony perched on the only in-tact chair in the place, like a king. “Bruce’s office will be down the hall. The whole left side is going to be lab space. We’ll build all prototypes on site. Well, the ones we can fit of course – you know I’ve got my eye on aeromechanics.” Tony said with a wink.</p><p>“Hmm, well I do have a vested interest in you making that a profitable area…” Bucky had made his first investment with his inheritance just last week in airline manufacture.</p><p>“You see it now?” he asked.</p><p>“Well I appreciate the private tour, and you know I’m happy to help you clean and set it all up. But this is not a job for two people.” Bucky said with a smile.</p><p>Tony’s grin melted into a smirk. “Oh, we’re not here to work. We’re here to christen it.”</p><p>Bucky laughed. “You can’t be serious?”</p><p>Tony shrugged, unrepentant. “This will be far from the only office sex we’ll be having, but it’ll be full of construction workers and cleaners and designers for weeks…”</p><p>Bucky was smirking as he slowly approached the seated Tony.</p><p>“The Boss, the ‘Stark’ in ‘Stark Industries’… working so hard I have to come to the office to see my lover.”</p><p>Tony was sitting forward in his seat, hanging on Bucky’s every word.</p><p>“Maybe I can entice him to take a break?”</p><p>Bucky slid down onto his knees, paying no mind to the dirt that would gather on his knees.</p><p>Tony sucked in a harsh breath, watching Bucky hungrily as he undid his own trousers.</p><p>Bucky smiled up at Tony coyly, through his lashes in the way he knew Tony liked. He had lots of practice at this next part. It was one of his favourite things to do – it made him feel powerful to have a writhing, moaning Tony at his mercy.</p><p>He nuzzled his crotch and made a whole show as Tony got hard, which took a flatteringly short time. Tony buried his hands in Bucky’s hair and tugged on the strands in a gratifying way the more of his shaft he took into his mouth.</p><p>As he leaned back and tongued Tony’s slit, admiring the way it made him toss his head back and caused the tendons in his neck to stretch, he thought Tony was onto something. He could imagine coming here one afternoon, closing the blinds behind him. He would rub Tony’s tense shoulders, perch on his lap to kiss him before sliding down to kneel on the softer, carpeted floor.</p><p>Knowing Tony, he would have a large, impressive desk he could crawl under, sucking Tony’s cock leisurely, just letting it rest on his tongue as Tony struggled to continue working above him.</p><p>He picked up his pace, sucking on the head and tonguing the vein that ran along the bottom of Tony’s shaft. He could tell Tony was getting close now as his hips twitched, Tony kindly suppressing the instinct to thrust into Bucky’s mouth even as his mouth spilled filth about fucking Bucky’s face.</p><p>If they did this in the finished office, Bucky would have to be careful of his drool, and would definitely have to swallow. He intended to do so now, backing off to only the head but covering the rest with his hand as he hollowed his cheeks. When there were people around, he would walk out of Tony’s office with slightly swollen lips and ruffled hair, and they would know what he had been doing but they’d be Tony’s loyal employees and wouldn’t say a word.</p><p>The thought made him moan around the head, which in turn caused Tony to groan loudly. He came a second later, spilling himself into Bucky’s willing mouth. Bucky swallowed as quickly as he could, his eyes watering but determined to hold Tony in his mouth to take everything he had to give him, until he was completely spent.</p><p>Bucky drew back slowly, a couple of careful licks tidying Tony as best he could of any remnants of his own come.</p><p>“Holy shit, you’re getting way too good at that.” Tony said, hands carding through Bucky’s hair now, his scalp still slightly sore from where he had been pulling.</p><p>“Too good?” Bucky asked demurely.</p><p>“Way too good. Can’t have you wrecking me like this during work hours, I’ll never get anything done when there’s even the thought of you under my desk.”</p><p>Bucky leaned up for a quick kiss. “We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>16 months later</em>
</p><p><br/>
Tony watched as his friend danced with his new wife, a look of utter contentment on his face.</p><p>No one had been surprised when Bruce and Nat announced they were engaged, though Tony was surprised they opted for such an intimate ceremony and reception. No more than 50 people had been present, which would have been less if Stark Industries were not doing so well and Bruce had fewer colleagues he liked.</p><p>Tony looked at Bucky next to him, looking magnificently handsome in his tuxedo. Bucky wore a soft, fond smile. A pang of regret hit Tony then that he could never give Bucky this – the public declaration of his love, the gratuitous slow dance in front of everyone you loved. They were limited by their time.</p><p>But Tony was a resourceful guy.</p><p>He tapped Bucky silently on his arm, indicating for him to follow as he got up and strolled nonchalantly to the side of the room.</p><p>He got to the terrace of the small function room. Being slightly outside the city at a rather charming inn, there was nothing but grass and darkness to see them.</p><p>Bucky followed him out a moment later and before he could ask what Tony wanted, Tony was holding out a hand to him.</p><p>It took a second the click, but Tony’s heart melted at the sweet little smile Bucky gave him. Tony took him in his arms, one hand clasping Bucky’s in a traditional waltz hold while the other slid around his waist, letting their bodies press together. They didn’t dance so much as shuffle and sway, but it was perfect.</p><p>For once, Tony did not quip any clever words, made no jokes. He just starred sappily into the bright eyes of the man he loved, seeing matching affection there.</p><p>Bucky leaned in to give him a chaste kiss.</p><p>“I love you Tony Stark.”</p><p>“I adore you James Nikolai Romanov. Love of my life.”</p><p>They continued to sway, cheek pressed to cheek, as the band trailed off, a polite wave of applause indicating the first dance was over.</p><p>“Can we stay here a little longer?” Bucky whispered into his ear.</p><p>“As long as you like sweetheart. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>